


Breaker of Horses

by iloveqty



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015, Centaurs, Drama, Happy Ending, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance, Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveqty/pseuds/iloveqty
Summary: 如果那个一直教导你热爱它的罗马帝国突然将你扔进了角斗场，你应该如何自处？Antonius是达契亚的王子，在战争中被捕获，成为了一名角斗士。他所求唯有自由。Stephanos，——最后一匹存活的半人马——，是他的同伴，也是他的训练师。经过几个世纪的永生，Stephnaos看穿了帝国虚假的真相，他在罗马的阴影中昏昏度日……直到他遇到了Antonius。他们的命运就此改变。这是一个基于616宇宙的古罗马AU，Tony是一名角斗士，而Steve是一匹半人马，哈！故事的主线发生于古罗马的达契亚省（位于如今的罗马尼亚）以及罗马城，时间为公元102-103年，图雷真国王征讨达契亚战争时期。所有的角色都被重新命名了，除了原本就存在的历史角色。所有人物都基于616人设。注意：文中并没有具体的人兽交合场景（只有爱情和亲吻）。血腥暴力程度适中，没有详细描写。存在奴隶制度描写。主要角色的虐身场景只有寥寥一笔。有一些非主要CP的性骚扰描写（主要是Tiberius Stone对我们的Tony进行觊觎），但是没有强奸内容。（如果想看羞羞的床戏，详见PWP番外~）





	Breaker of Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaker of Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018945) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 人物对照表我会在每次更新开头根据对应的人物写，不过这玩意儿大家猜都很好猜啦

更1 

Tony Stark = Quintus Antonius Avizina  
Maria Stark = Zia  
Howard Stark = Tarbus  
Edwin Jarvis = Zinnas

 

这男孩名叫Avizina，对于一位王子来说这是个完美的名字。在达契亚语中，这名字意味着强壮。这是个荣誉，也是一份祝愿。他将会成长强盛，他将会统领他的宗族，Appuli*的人民。他很聪慧，他的母亲宠爱地说。但是还远不够智慧，他的父亲则略显严苛，眼中带着嘲弄，酒气从身上散发出来。  
*达契亚人的一支

这一年Avizina八岁，他还不知道在这个仲夏所见的一切将会改变他今后的人生。

这一天艳阳高照，萨米泽杰图萨的高墙在他的眼前连绵不断，一直延伸到远处的群山之中。达契亚的首都严阵以待，仿佛一只即将出击的雄鹰。在Avizina稚嫩的生命中，达契亚的都城就是他与其他贵族的整个世界。作为首领的儿子，他向来衣食无忧，淡水从水管源源不断地流入他的杯中。（Avizina的父亲曾有一次抓住正在压水的他。他当时只是想研究一下这管道的原理到底是什么。）

但今天不同于往日，今天是罗马人前来和谈的日子。

萨米泽杰图萨万人空巷，大家都聚集在通往山谷的甬路旁，罗马人的军队正是从这里进入都城。尽管Avizina已经快要长成青葱的少年了，他的妈妈还是抱起他，尽力把他居高，让他能越过人群看向那雄伟的军队。

一列列的罗马士兵庄严地走过，身上扛着旌旗。这些旗帜华美无比，远远超过Avizina的认知：有些是巨大的横幅，还有一只雄鹰飞翔在旗杆上，闪耀夺目。旗手们穿着兽皮制成的战服。战士们不怒自威，魄力十足，Avizina用手捂住嘴：他很勇敢，他不会被吓到。他对父亲承诺了不哭的。

等到旗手们走过去，罗马的统领们来到了，那都是声名远扬的将军。Avizina知道他们肯定地位非凡，因为他们的战甲用金银装饰着，在阳光下熠熠生辉。他们的斗篷是艳丽的紫红色，他们头盔上的羽毛在风中轻盈得如同飞鸟振翅。他们骑着一模一样的枣红色骏马——多么美丽的生灵啊——它们的脚步充满韵律，如同非凡的舞蹈。他知道这是在展示罗马有多么伟大辉煌，这些将军所拥有的财富甚至超过了达契亚的君主。他的人民会因为罗马的声势而惊叹，但Avizina并非毫无见识，作为一个贵族孩童他只是欣赏这些美丽的事物，而没有被震撼。起码现在没有。

统帅们走过后一列列工程师跟上了，这是达契亚和谈的要求，跟在工程师身后的是重骑兵，他们铺天盖地，一眼望不到尽头。在Avizina从宫廷出发前，他的父亲曾经给他解释过这些骑兵的由来。他将来会成为统领，他必须了解这些。

打头的骑兵已经走到近前，Avizina屏住了呼吸，睁大双眼凝视着那个人。

他现在终于明白了罗马的辉煌。

第一位骑兵，他根本……不是人类。

那是个一半为马，一半为人的生灵：他的人类身体截止到腰部，剩下的部分被骏马的身形所替代。他肌肤雪白，发色金黄，他的皮毛也是相应的金白色，闪亮得像是一枚崭新的硬币，他远比那些雄鹰要令人惊叹。他的四蹄都被华丽雪白的长毛覆盖着，作为一匹马他达到了高大，强壮的顶峰。这生灵自带一种雍容的气场，举动中是自然的优雅，他完美的体格会让达契亚所有的驯马师喜极而泣。Avizina是个达契亚人，他当然知道这样的马匹神圣之极。而那个生灵作为人类的一半部分也是同样的高贵俊美：他光裸的手臂布满肌肉，他身体里必然留着战士的血液，因为那姿态里有军人的严谨。

不管他是谁，罗马人必定视他为非凡之物。他的上半身穿着崭新的盔甲，尽管没有将军们的华美，但也品质非凡。鲜红的斗篷在他身后迎风展开，如同将军的斗篷一般夺目。他身后背着圆形的紫色盾牌，在斗篷中时隐时现，侧身是一把凯尔特长剑，在剑鞘里蛰伏着。他洁白的马尾被梳得十分柔顺，打了个结垂下来，被红色的缎带装饰得异常美丽。他带着骏马鬃毛装饰的头盔，但这毛发肯定不属于他自己，他的双眼被头盔遮挡住，Avizina无法看清。他的金发隐隐从头盔中露出。这生灵时Avizina所见过最为神奇的造物。

被他的头盔挡住视线，Avizina无法看到他——这男人——的面貌。他路过Avizina时并没有偏头，连目光都没有挪动一下。他就这样离开了。

如果这就是罗马，如果罗马能够拥有这样的生灵。Avizina想要去看看。他的心因为所见而颤动。他想要住在行走着这样圣洁造物的街市中。他想要知道还有多少像他一样的生物。他想要知道这样的生灵是不是住在罗马的都城中，住在伟岸的殿堂里，让城市充斥着他们的身影。

“母亲，”Avizina兴奋地问道，“那是什么？”

他看着那个生灵离开的背影，看着他轻捷的步伐，远胜过任何蠢笨的马匹。

“那是一个奇迹，”他的母亲说道，“一个属于罗马的神迹，愿它永不降临于达契亚。”

她用没有抱着Avizina的手做了一个辟邪的手势。但Avizina不在乎，罗马不可能邪恶，没有邪恶的帝国能拥有那样的生灵。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在那之后的一个夏天，Avizina领悟到愿望和现实之间的距离。他想要见识罗马，但不是像这样，被一辆马车接走。他的双眼中满是泪水，他意识到住在罗马意味着他将离开萨米泽杰图萨，孤身一人，连他的老仆人Zinnas都不能跟随。

这是罗马的要求，他的父亲如是说：年轻的王子必须前往罗马成为质子，因为他的父亲在达契亚宫廷中地位显赫。罗马会给他们全家公民身份——这对于他的父亲来说显然十分重要——但她要求Avizina必须前往罗马生活。那里将会有和他同龄的男孩子，Avizina不会缺乏同伴，他的母亲安慰他。只有母亲才会这样关心他。

Avizina闭上双眼，他的父亲低头凝视着自己的血脉，身形伟岸如塔。他不知道父亲会不会俯下身来给他一个拥抱，Zinnas今天早上抱过他了，在他给Avizina穿靴子的时候。

但他的父亲只是伫立。

“好了，Avizina，”他说道，“你不会哭的，对吧？”

Avizina坚定地点点头：“不会的，父亲，我将成为一个男人，我是您的儿子。”

为了让父亲开怀他会全力以赴。

他的父亲在胡须后露出一个微笑，Avizina的答案让他满意。

“在罗马你将如何行事？”

“我会学习，”Avizina说出了被教导的答案，“我会学会罗马人的处世之道，我会成为达契亚的工程师，这样他就不需要让罗马人为我们修筑城池。我会学会如何领导我们的人民。”

他的父亲凝视着他，接着深吸一口气：“还有呢？”

看来Avizina说的并不够。

“我不会折辱您的声名和我们的姓氏，父亲。”他急迫地说道。他的父亲微笑了，这才是最重要的部分。

“很好，永远不要忘记你是个达契亚人。孩子，你先是达契亚的领导者，然后才是我的儿子。”

接着他的母亲屈膝给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，她在他耳边说道：“我爱你。”她的声音仿佛在啜泣。

Avizina也想哭了。

“Zia！”他的父亲立刻打断道，“别把孩子宠坏了！Avizina，站好了，你的旅途还很长。”

这就是他对父母最后的记忆了，未来他将要孤单很多年，但现在他只是转身上了马车，一路西行，前往帝国的中心。

罗马。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
短小的一更 不过更新频率应该很快！

更2 

Sal Kennedy = Quintus Antonius Cenaeus（漫画铁人V4中的人物，理论对Tony影响很大。谢谢楼下姑娘告知）  
Tony Stark = Quintus Antonius Avizina  
Tiberius Stone = Tiberius Antonius Lapidator（Tony儿时的玩伴，反派）

罗马让他大开眼界，在梦中他也没有来过这样的地方 。

它真大——光是前往都城的路就漫长无比。一路上他看到了纵横的水道，将来他会不会学习建造它们的知识？城外是成片的农田，那是市民的粮仓。随着邻近城市还有公墓出现。有些坟墓要比其他的更加宏大，墓碑上刻着Avizina不会读的文字。他们会教他读写拉丁文的，他很快就可以流畅地阅读了。

最终他们终于到达了都城罗马。在城市里马车继续前进——一路上坡下坡，路过大量的人群，路过庄严的神庙和优美的雕像——然后马车停在了一扇大门前。宅邸的中庭里站着一个男人。

Avizina仰头看呀，看呀。

那男人和Avizina想象中的罗马人的面容一模一样。他大抵中年，神色严峻，头发灰白，身着宽大优雅的长袍，长袍里面是用红色丝带装饰的束腰外衣。他看上去并没有生气，但很明显谈不上愉悦。

“好啊！”那个男人说道。他的拉丁语带着浓厚的意大利口音，和Avizina家乡所说的拉丁语有很大不同。“你就是达契亚的那个王子，对吧？”

小Avizina勇敢地点点头。他承诺过的。“先生，我是Avizina，Tarbus之子。”

但那男人咂咂舌头，发出了忧伤的声音。“不，那不是你的名字。”

“怎么？”

“你真是什么也不知道啊，孩子。”那男人眼中满是不赞同的神色，“你是我族的公民，Antonia氏族。我是Quintus Antonius Cenaeus，Antonius也将是你的名字。 Quintus Antonius。 你可以留着Avizina这个名字，如果你非要给自己来点野蛮人的色彩的话。”

这指责很委婉，但这男人的意思很清楚了。Avizina发现自己刚来就犯了一个错误，这真让他生气，但这错误仅仅是说出了他的名字。他不再是Avizina了。

不，他现在是Antonius。

这是他的新名字。他是个罗马人了。小男孩哽咽一下，他的双眼发热，但不会有一滴泪水落下。他不会哭。

“来吧，Antonius，”Cenaeus说道，“奴隶们会帮你把东西搬进去的。我来带你参观你的新家，这里自然是比你那蛮荒之地好上不知多少倍。你还可以见见Tiberius。”

谁是Tiberius？

Cenaeus带着他经过了绘制着神祇的墙壁，经过了蓄着清水的中庭池塘，给他看了中庭尽头的一间小卧室，那将是他的新居。他不得不承认，这里比他在达契亚的房间要精美得多；这屋子不大，但蓄着稻草的床垫柔软清洁，四壁都画着美丽的飞鸟和蜿蜒的藤蔓。接着，Cenaeus带着他继续往前走，路过了大人的办公间，路过了餐厅，厨房，一直走到花园里。在花园的另一端，是奴隶的窝棚和夏日午餐厅，但Cenaeus没有再走到那里去。

花园里坐着一个和Avizina差不多大的男孩子，他长着一头金发，发质和Avizina的黑发一样柔软，他正对着一个蜡板皱眉头。他似乎正在抄写一种语言符号，Avizina并不认识。

“这是我侄子，Tiberius Antonius Lapidator。”Cenaeus介绍道，“他也在这里生活。Tiberius！”他叫道，那男孩抬起头来张望，“到这儿来，见见Quintus Antonius，他从达契亚来这里和我们一起生活。”

Tiberius的双眼微眯，接着大笑起来。这笑容多么友善啊，Avizina也忍不住笑了起来。他真想有个朋友。“好啊，叔叔。”Tiberius非常有礼地说道，然后扭头对Avizina说：“认识你很高兴。”

“认识你也让我欢喜。”Avizina回答。

Cenaeus充满父爱地笑了一声，然后转身往自己的办公间走去。“你们两个熟悉一下吧，”他刚一说完下垂的帷帐被拉开了，Avizina看到一个奴隶正等着Cenaeus，他可能是个秘书，手里拿着公函。“Tiberius，给Antonius看看你正在学什么。”他笑了笑就把帷帐拉上了。

Avizina往前靠了靠，如果这个叫Tiberius的男孩儿喜欢他的话，那他就应该和他说实话，告诉他自己的真名。

“是这样，我其实不叫Antonius。”

“啊？”Tiberius抬高了他金黄色的眉毛。

Avizina点点头：“我叫Avizina，我真正的名字，我的父亲赋予我的祝愿。”

Tiberius皱起鼻子。“唉，可这名字多像个野蛮人啊！”他说道，Avizina的心沉了下去。“Antonius是个好名字，象征着高贵的血脉。我也是个Antonius，但估计叔叔不会那么叫我，因为他也是个Antonii，如果都这么叫大家会分不清的。”他嫉妒地看了看Avizina，撇了撇嘴，Avizina想要告诉他自己一点也不想要这个名字。“但你现在已经叫Antonius了，那在罗马你就应以此为名。这样人民会敬重你，我也将告诉你如何成为一个合格的罗马贵族。”

“真的吗？”Avizina笑道，心里充满了希望。真好，这里有个愿意帮助他的朋友。

Tiberius急迫地点点头，然后笑了回来，看上去经过了深思熟虑。“我喜欢你，”他说道，一只手揽上Avizina的肩膀，“你是我的了。”

他的童言里带着一丝滴着毒液的事实：我的。一个人可以拥有猎犬，马匹，甚至是奴隶，但Avizina并不是那三者之一。但无论如何，Tiberius是他的朋友了，朋友们彼此拥有，对吧？

有个朋友真好。也许他最终会爱上罗马。也许这里正符合他的想象。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他从没把自己当做一个罗马人看待，但罗马的文化在冲刷着他，一如河水冲刷曾经凌厉的巨石。有一天早上他突然意识到自己变成了Antonius，回应这个名字再也不令他感到别扭了。Avizina被抛到了身后，达契亚成为过往，他再也没有说起那里的语言，再也没有居中在萨米泽杰图萨的殿堂里，他也忘记了成群的骏马奔跑在草原上的景象。

Tiberius很快就成了他的朋友，他们总是形影不离，现在又一起上文法课。

Antonius聪慧异常，但他的聪慧没有把他从文法老师的教鞭下救出来，而是让他更讨厌那些课程了。但作为一个初来罗马时根本不会说拉丁语和希腊语的孩子，他的进步堪称神速，现在他已经可以学习更深入的文学了。可他真正想学的是数学，是地理，是工程师的课程，但他们的老师并没有教导任何那些方面的知识。他只想用诗歌，用埃涅阿斯记和荷马史诗填充他们的脑袋，背不下来就会挨打。这不是Antonius想要学的。

但起码今天他们可以学点不一样的东西了。

“你们看，”文法老师讲道，“在塞萨利曾经有拉庇泰一族，他们中出现过许多伟大的君王。伊克西翁和皮里托斯是其中的佼佼者。你们听说过皮里托斯婚礼的传说吗？”

Tiberius从嘴里吹了口气，无聊，他早就听过了。但Antonius坐直了身子，他从未听过这段故事。看见Antonius这么兴奋，文法老师笑了笑，这很不符合他严肃的性格。更何况他本来就不喜欢这个达契亚孩子。

“那很好，”老师说道，他转头面对Antonius，“这故事发生在伊利昂城覆灭之前。皮里托斯是伊克西翁之子，但他的生父是宙斯。伟大的宙斯神化身为一匹公马，与伊克西翁的妻子迪亚共同孕育了皮里托斯，一位伟大的英雄。他是忒修斯的朋友，两人曾共同捕获卡吕冬的野猪。”Antonius点点头，他曾经听过这些英名。“再后来，皮里托斯想要赢取一个叫做希波达墨娅的美人为妻。他们邀请了人马们来参加婚宴，因为人马是伊克西翁与云之女神涅斐勒共同孕育的半神。”

Antonius屏住了呼吸。“人马？”

他知道什么是人马，上个月的老师曾经介绍过他们。他知道那就是他曾经见到过的奇迹生灵的名字。他还记得去年他曾经看到过的那匹人马盛装行军的样子。也许他就是那匹参加了皮里托斯婚宴的人马也不一定呢。他们是不老的半神，代表着永恒。也许千年前正是它出现在了英雄的宴饮中，行走在伊利昂的城墙上。

“正是人马，”文法老师笑道，“但是人马们野性难驯，酒品也很差，所以当新娘前来时，他们试图诱拐那美人，惹怒了婚宴上的客人们。但幸好勇武的忒修斯也在场，他与好友共同击退了人马，捍卫了新娘的名誉，这即是大战人马的传说。”

Tiberius前后晃荡着腿，显得很无聊，但幸好他没有说话。

Antonius的嘴大张着。他试图把自己曾经见过的人马代入婚宴，想象着他和自己的父亲一样醉酒发疯的样子，但完全不可能。“我曾经见过一匹人马。”他说道，这是他回忆的宝藏，他的秘密。

这吸引了Tiberius的注意，他耻笑道：“不可能。”

“我看到过，”Antonius因他的轻视而愤怒，“我从不说谎！我在萨米泽杰图萨见过他。”

Tiberius转过身，他的脸庞因嘲弄冷漠而僵硬，Antonius感觉自己要发抖了，但他把恐惧藏在了心中。他希望Tiberius能喜欢他，Tiberius也的确对他显露了好感，但只是有时，Tiberius是那么残暴，这种残酷根本不符合他的身份。

“人马去达契亚干什么？”他冷笑道，仿佛Antonius根本不配见到人马。

“他和军队一起去的，”Antonius说道，他很看中这一点，他终于知道了一些Tiberius不知道的事情，“他是一名战士，罗马人来和谈的时候他也去了。”他接着向文法老师问道：“你觉得他去过那场婚宴吗？而且，他是真实的吗？”

“哦，他当然是真的，”老师不假思索地回答道，“世间的确存在着人马。但是我也很确定大闹婚宴的并不是他。”

“你怎么知道呢？”Antonius叫道，完全忘了自己的身份，一直到他喊完才想起害怕老师因为自己的粗鲁而生气。

万幸的是老师用他的问题引出了更多的知识。“世间有两种人马，”他说道，Antonius注意到自己同伴的眼睛也睁大了，虽然Tiberius之后肯定会拒绝承认自己此时的好奇与无知。“有天生的人马，也有人造的。天生的人马只存在于神话中，他们是伊克西翁的孩子，我之前说过。”

“那么人造的呢？”Antonius紧张得忘了呼吸。

文法老师笑了。“那些啊......他们曾经为人，没有人知道转化是怎么完成的。传说的神圣的朱利叶皇帝深谙驯马之道，他自己所乘的骏马的马蹄长得像是男子的双脚。于是他有了个主意，他想要创造出半人半马的强壮生物。传言说他在自己的军队中挑选精英，然后经过斋戒以及对太阳神和医药神的祝祷，他就开始在神庙里创造人马，让他们为罗马征战。但是人与马结合的秘诀随着凯撒的陨落而消失了。没有人知道他拥有多少人马，我们只知道那些生物的确存在于世间。所以Antonius，你看到的一定是凯撒大帝的战士，他比世上的人都要年长，但是还没有老到能出现在传说里。”

Antonius仍旧因为惊讶而睁大双眼。天啊，这不是神话，却比神话还要伟大，因为那是真正的历史，他曾见过一匹认识朱利叶凯撒的人马。罗马当真充满神迹。

如果Antonius能再次见到那匹人马——战士们总要回乡的，对吧？——他一定要和他说几句话。他会向他致敬。能与那样的奇迹对话是多么荣耀啊。

“我要去揪他的尾毛，那一定代表好运气。”Tiberius插话道。

“我就不会！”Antonius立刻说，“他不会喜欢的，马就不喜欢别人摆弄它的尾巴。人马肯定更加厌恶。”

“达契亚人只知道马匹，哈！”Tiberius翻了个白眼，“而且你为什么要为了个人马生气？”

Antonius发现他无法回答这个问题。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

更3

Tiberius Stone = Tiberius Antonius Lapidator  
Happy Hogan = Quintus Antonius Felix  
Pepper Potts = Rufilla  
Edwin Jarvis = Zinnas

 

不管罗马如何努力，Antonius始终没有遗忘自己的故乡，他不是罗马人，起码不是天生的罗马人。

更何况Tiberius还天天提醒他这一点。

说真的，Antonius的寄养家庭并没有薄待他，最起码他说不出什么来。Tiberius学的他都学了。诗学，修辞学，雄辩术。他学了剑术，角斗和防御术。他还学了骑术，虽说这门技巧他根本用不上。还有他最期盼的工程学，Cenaeus特意给他请了个老师。Cenaeus知道这是达契亚国王德塞巴鲁斯的愿望，尽管罗马已经给那里派了不少工程师了。Antonius每天要阅读维特鲁威和普林尼的著作，还学会了关于建筑，管道等等的知识。除了民用工程学，他还饱读战略工程学——如何修建布局堡垒壕沟，构建飞虹一般的长桥和堆砌伊利昂不破的城墙。他做梦都在想着战争，想着被包围的堡垒，想着弩炮发射的最佳角度。

当他十四岁时，他正式变成了一个罗马男人，像Tiberius一样，他穿上了成人托伽。

他变得风趣诱人，说着一口无可挑剔的希腊语，对任何话题都能妙语连珠。所有认识他的人都说他是个天才。

但他还是无法融入罗马。十八岁时，他已经在罗马待了十年，可他还是游离在众人之外。

当Cenaeus厌倦了整天忧国忧民的时候，他就会举办辉煌的宴会，九位世袭贵族为主宾，以取悦缪斯女神，他们都来自血脉悠久的贵族家庭，没有平步青云的政坛新贵，暴发户被拒之门外，外国质子更是无权叩门。

除了Antonius一人。

有时他觉得自己活像个被戏耍的猴子，学会了技法后讨罗马人的欢喜——让他们知道罗马能把一个野蛮人教化成这样高贵有礼。

这一晚，Tiberius躺在他身边，脸上泛着酒意，打了个滚，哼道：“说点达契亚语吧，Antonius，快说！”

Antonius叹了口气。“我讨厌你这样做，”他用达契亚语说道，Tiberius眨眨眼，一点没听懂。

“你看呀，”他对身旁的人说，“要不这么办谁知道他不是罗马人啊。”

Antonius闭上了双眼。他抛下了自己的人民——由他父亲亲手送行——可他换来了什么呢？他不是罗马人，可也算不上达契亚人了。他知道自己的达契亚语听上去是多么幼稚——他只知道孩童的语言，想要完整的表达意思只能再借助希腊和拉丁词汇。

“对不起，”他说道，“我需要先行离开了。”他招呼一个奴隶拿来他的居家凉鞋，然后从卧榻上起身离开。

那一夜Antonius在床上辗转反侧，油灯摇曳，他看着墙壁上的阴影，试图回忆起萨米杰泽图萨的夜晚；闭上双眼，他还能看见当时的情景，那时他还没有自己的房间，但他能睡在母亲的身旁，在双亲的呼吸中安然入眠。他希望家乡在未来等着他，他在心底沉思，他想要跨上骏马一路西行，回到美丽的达契亚。

可此时帘幕被拉开，Tiberius走了进来。

“怎么了，”Antonius问道，在疑惑中坐起身。

Tiberius晃晃悠悠地坐到了床边，他现在醉得要命，满身酒气。“我来道歉，”他说道，“我刚在很粗鲁。”

可接下来他的一只手放到了 Antonius的大腿上，并且试探着向上滑去。

Antonius一动不敢动，他低头看了看 Tiberius不安分的手。这不是他是否渴望对方的问题，若是那么简单就好了。现在他们之间的问题是权力，而Antonius从一开始就失去了筹码。如果Tiberius想要个夜晚的消遣，他尽可以去找一个奴隶。他本应该直接去找奴隶的。但如果他来到了Antonius这里，性质就完全不同了。

他知道罗马人并不做这种事，起码不是和另外一位体面的罗马男人。Antonius从来不在乎别人的私事，但Tiberius很恪守传统。明天早上Tiberius知道发生的事后一定会看低他，更加轻视他，如果Antonius真的任他所为。如果他顺从的话，他就不再是一个体面的罗马人了，而是一个放荡下作货色。

Antonius的情感在这件事上根本不做考虑。

“我接受你的道歉，”Antonius客套地说道，然后他推开了 Tiberius的手。

“很晚了，你该去睡了。”

他们互相凝视了很久。然后Tiberius的目光变得冰冷。

他离开了。

Antonius倒在床上，一夜无眠。

第二天早上，Tiberius表现得若无其事。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

但这没什么，并不是所有罗马人都和Tiberius一样好色轻狂。不幸的是，Antonius有许多推心置腹的朋友身份和他的并不相符。

Quintus Antonius Felix，一位罗马的自由人，是他最喜爱的两位朋友之一，而Felix的妻子，红发的Rufilla是他的另一位密友。Felix原来是个奴隶，当过马夫，也给主人赶过车。但之后他给自己赎了身，也干上了更有利可图的行当：奴隶猎人。

Antonius对此一直都点惊讶。一个自由人做奴隶猎人无可厚非，但一个奴隶调转矛头捕猎曾经的同类则有点古怪。

“呃，”Felix从浴池里起身，咧嘴笑着解释道，“还不是为了报酬。”他和Antonius一起往另一间浴室走去。

Antonius深深地喘了口气，高温浴室总是让他喘不过气来。

“你是怎么干上这一行的？”他接着问，把浴巾递给奴隶，和Felix一起趴在长椅上。“嗯。”他枕着手臂舒服地哼唧一声，奴隶温顺地在他身上涂抹香膏。罗马人对他们的浴室引以为豪的确有道理，Antonius也早已习惯每天享受温泉浴。他四肢并用地伸了个大懒腰，奴隶则一刻不停地在他后背和肩膀涂抹香油。

Felix哼了一声，Antonius扭头看到一个奴隶也在给他按摩，但Felix的后背上满是伤疤。

“只能说，”Felix道，“是Rufilla最先起的念头。”

“真的？”

Felix点点头。“她很聪明，我的Rufilla，”提到妻子，Felix整个人都亮了，“她知道我其实不喜欢马——但我也不讨厌它们。”他最后加了一句，他是少有的几个不会嘲笑Antonius爱马天性的人；Felix总是告诉他最新的赛马新闻，告诉他哪一队在领先地位（他们都很支持赤焰队）“所以她就想，既然我人脉广泛，因为我做奴隶时很讨人喜欢，那我足以赢得各个阶层成员的信任，而且要是他们图谋不轨，”Felix笑了一下，“那我也打得过他们，不会吃亏。”

Felix这话不假，他的身材扎实强壮，活像个酒桶，他的鼻子显然断过一次。他曾经教过Antonius几手武艺，虽然较之贵族武艺更为阴险，但是十分好用。作为回报，Antonius从来不问Felix是在哪里学到它们。

Antonius想了想，然后说道：“你这话倒是挺有理。”

接下来他舒适地闭上双眼，任由奴隶用刮片把他身上的香油清理干净。这感觉太好了，虽说金属贴近肌肤的时候有些奇怪，但Antonius本来就已经不能算是个正常的罗马人了。尽管他在罗马生活了十年，他还是不能完全接受这里的风俗，尤其是涉及床伴的时候，他不知道为什么人们只能在地位比他们低的人身上满足欲望，比如奴隶。

而他的朋友更是个奴隶猎人，此时正还无戒心地享受着猎物的服务。这种时候他就更摸不着头脑了。

“Rufilla也帮了不少忙，”Felix又说起来，“有些奴隶更愿意和她交流。”他挠了挠脸：“这种日子不错，起码比住在一个偏远的省份受冻来得好。话说，你能想象住在不列颠得多难受吗？”

Antonius其实真的可以想象，不列颠是片荒凉的岛屿，人迹罕至，宁静美丽。而且再冷也冷不过冬天的托米斯城！但显然Felix想听的不是这种赞美。

他们在舒适的寂静中度过了接下来的沐浴时光。

“去修面吧！”他们离开大浴室时Felix建议道。

Antonius摸摸下巴。“我就不了，”他说道，“我想留起胡子来，连腮的那种。”

Felix意味深长地看了他一眼。“这非常具有......达契亚风格，Antonius。”

“是的，”Antonius坚定地说，“非常达契亚。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

消息传到的时候Antonius二十二岁，一收到信他就知道那是家乡传来的，因为开头的名字是Avizina。

给Avizina，Tarbus之子。发自Zinnas，Tarbus的自由仆从。

只看这一行，Antonius就知道发生了什么。

他的父亲曾经给过Zinnas自由，可他拒绝了。

你现在是Appuli的首领了，Zinnas用工整的希腊文在信上写道。你的父母双双患病离世。回来吧，我们需要你。

Antonius攥紧了纸莎草，他的眼泪打湿了墨迹。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
更4

 

他曾经以为作为一个在罗马的达契亚人生活艰难，他无数次梦想着——虽然是孩童稚嫩的渴望——梦想着回家，那时他就回到了属于他的世界，那时一切都会回归正轨。

Antonius从没想过在罗马的十年会给他带来多大改变，会让其他人怎么看他。

回到萨米杰泽图萨的那天只有zinnas来接他，他们一起走上了回家的路。他的家。他本应该去到德塞巴鲁斯的宫廷见礼，但是他还是决定还回家清洗风尘，这一路太艰难了。

“罗马怎么样？”他的老仆人问道，语气温柔，仿佛Antonius只走了十天，而不是十年，仿佛这十年间他们通信不断。

Antonius闭上双眼颤抖着，把头埋进Zinnas的肩膀里。他已经比Zinnas更高了，这真是奇怪，他曾经以为Zinnas会永远高大，永远年轻。但现在他的肩背佝偻了，可这有什么，Antonius也不再是那个天真的孩子了。

“和这里不一样。”他最后开口说道，Zinnas的拥抱更紧了，“罗马很大。”

“他们是这样说的，”Zinnas放开了他。

Antonius低头笑道：“那你呢？你现在时自由人了，对吧？”

Zinnas点点头，和他一起走上台阶。Antonius记得自己的家是在最高处，但他不愿想此时他无法找到准确的路线意味着什么，他已经忘记了这个城市的细节。他曾经是个孩子，现在一切都不一样了。但这里仍然是他的家，这一点始终不变。

“我自由了。”Zinnas说道，但他听上去很迟疑。

“我会为你提供庇护，”Antonius立刻说道，“在这里你永远不用担心，你知道的。”但这并没有人Zinnas放下心来。Antonius又想了想，说道：“是女人吗？你喜欢谁都可以迎娶她，你是在为了爱情忧心吗？”

Zinnas摇摇头。“不，等到了家我再告诉你。”

他们走过一排排房屋，小小的木屋建在石基上，木门上镶着铁包边。这是典型的达契亚风格，和罗马截然不同。越往高处走，达契亚风格越明显，到处都是木屋，而非罗马的砖石结构。

他们最终停下了脚步，Antonius惊诧地看了看眼前熟悉的建筑。这还是一座木屋，外边是木头，屋内墙壁用泥封死。他能看到屋内摇曳的火炬映射出墙上的壁画。这壁画显然是最近才画上的，画家在粗劣地模仿希腊风格。

Antonius一直以为这里要更大。不，他的理智告诉他，他只是以为这里要更美好。可实际上萨米杰泽图萨的家阴沉笨拙，一点也不像他在罗马美丽优雅的旧居。可接着他就为自己羞愧起来，他怎么能光顾着回忆西莲的不属于他的宅邸，想着他在巴亚美丽的消暑别墅.......他怎么能觉得那些浮华要把这里好，这里可是真正的家。

“所以，”Antonius说道，“你想和我说什么？”

Zinnas四处张望一番，屋子里并没有别人，但他还是谨慎地往前走了一步，看上去像是个间谍的样子。

“是关于您父亲的，”Zinnas说道，声音几乎微不可闻，可Antonius觉得光这一句就让他的五脏六腑扭曲起来，“是关于您父亲和国王的。”

“他们怎么了？”Antonius声音嘶哑地问道。

Zinnas的语气很保守。“您知道，在您的父亲去世之后，宣誓效忠于他的战勇将继续效忠于您。”

“这我知道，”Antonius说道，他并不愚蠢。他在罗马受辱的时日并没有让他忘记自己的身份。

“那您也应知道，”Zinnas继续说道，声音依旧那么低沉，“您父亲是国王的盟友，您的人民将会期盼您如他一般行事。您知道那些罗马工程师们吧？”

为什么Zinnas总是告诉他这些老生常谈？“是啊，我当然知道了，”Antonius说道，已经开始不耐烦了，“我父亲让我去罗马，学习工程师的技能，以便回来服务达契亚，把罗马人替换掉。我已经学会了，我回来了。”而且他也乐于学习那些知识，如果不是地位问题，他更愿意加入军队，那样他的本领将会派上更大的用场。“所以我现在就应该开始画引水渠的草图了，国王要是想让我修城墙我也没问题的。”

Zinnas悲哀地笑了起来，声音疲倦又凄凉。他的双眼几乎下垂地闭合在一起，而等那双饱经沧伤的双眼再度睁开时，一道凶狠的光芒射了出来。“唉，Avizina，你当时太小了，他只能告诉你那些孩子们能听懂的故事。”Antonius意识到他已经有十年没有听到过这个名字了，可这名字所代表的意义却早已融入到他的骨血里，这才是他的真名。“想想，为什么国王一定要拥有属于自己的工程师？为什么这个工程师一定要是达契亚人？”

“他要的是忠诚，”Antonius迅速反应过来，几乎脱口而出，“他要让——啊。”无需多说了，这一瞬间，真相如箭矢一般击中了他，“他要的是战事工程师，国王想要......战争......”

Zinnas点点头。

Antonius狠狠喘了口气，这太过头了，这是背叛。为什么他们要把他送到罗马，在那里成长，受教育，然后只为了对他的第二故乡拔剑相向？他会失去罗马公民的身份，他会失去一切。他会成为一个真正的蛮族，受到罗马的嘲笑蔑视。

但他会有真正属于自己的地方，他会变成一个完整的达契亚人。他的人们，他的血脉宗族，他怎么能抛弃这一切？

可他是Antonius啊，他闷闷地想着。一切都向他冲来，没有什么是确定的了，空气浓稠得仿佛混入了祭品四散的鲜血。

“他们说德赛巴鲁斯在用罗马给他的钱——你知道吧？他在花钱买雇佣兵，战士。逃兵。”

“是吗？”Antonius的声音尖利起来，瞬间这个事实变得重要了。只要这个真相值得，他可以放弃过去的十年。

Zinnas垂下肩膀。“你父亲没有告诉过我这一点。我只知道都城里多了不少新面孔。他们都穿的高高的束腰外衣，从来没有露出过手背。”

“那是因为他们手背上都有纹身，”罗马人从来都在战士手背上纹上图案，这样才能轻松分辨出逃兵。“国王在背弃和约，而我——我必须帮助他。”

他的视线被泪水模糊了，连这句子他都无法顺利地说出来。他真的不想背叛国王，他愿意忠诚于他。可是Antonius爱着罗马，他感受到了背叛罗马带来的疼痛。这种左右为难的感觉简直要把他撕裂了。

“和约不过一纸空谈，”Zinnas慢慢地说，仿佛Antonius又变成了一个天真的孩子，Zinnas不过是在给他上课。“战争总要爆发的，他们想要达契亚的金银矿产，而那和约不过是让他们能慢慢吸干达契亚的血液。”

“可是——”

Zinnas扶住了Antonius的双肩。“你曾说罗马是个宏大的都市？”

Antonius点点头，不知道Zinnas为何突然提起这个，但的确，罗马令人震撼。

“是的，罗马十分美丽雄伟。”

“罗马的壮大，”Zinnas说道，“是因为她在压榨她的敌人。罗马摧毁一切，像是最残忍的马贩子，她会摧毁我们，如果达契亚继续毫无作为的话。”

Antonius闭上双眼。“我会尽力，”他说道，他知道这是正确的道路，可他依旧想要哭泣。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他又变成Avizina了。

在变回去的一瞬间他就意识到了，那一晚他去了宫廷。他屈膝跪在国王面前。不，如果是跪下去的是Antonius，那么再站起来的那个灵魂就是Avizina了。

“你会跟随我，”德赛巴鲁斯说道，“如同你父亲一样？”

国王也不再年轻了，在继承了德赛巴鲁斯这个名号之后他已经做了二十年达契亚的王者，正是他击退了罗马的第一次进攻。但老国王的眼中已经闪烁着火焰。这就是将带领他战斗的人，他曾经靠一己之力挽救了达契亚。他是真正的王者。

“陛下，”Avizina说道，“我将会跟随你，一如吾父。”

他的话让整个达契亚宫廷染上了笑意——国王，臣子，那些异族的士兵——但却只除了Avizina。他依旧觉得自己，在背叛罗马。

但这只是感觉，感觉总有一天会消失。他向国王致礼后离开了大殿，走过成排的火炬，望向远处的山峦。

给我一个启示吧，他想道，目光从灯火闪烁的城镇转向无尽的苍穹。

给我一个启示，告诉我这是正确的。

他的念头刚一闪过，一道明亮的痕迹便划过夜空，坠入了东边山谷。那是神示，Avizina反应过来之前他的双脚就已经追随其而去。山谷里有两条路，一条通往西边的城镇，另一条崎岖坎坷，怪石嶙峋。Avizina犹疑片刻，神示正是坠入这条危险的小径方向，但他并不敢贸然前进，他并不是神的仆从。

但最终，他还是走了下去，向着命定的方向。他知道这是正确的。他一路走下，直到脚下踩到一块石头，他向前扑倒，手臂伸展出去。

有什么声音，Avizina睁开眼睛低头一看，他的手中正紧握着一块石头，似乎正是他踩到的那块。他抬手将石头扔开，但那物体在月光下闪耀出奇异的蓝光，仿佛一块无暇的宝石。

此便是神启。

因为手中没有火把，Avizina一直走到家里才看清这天赐之物到底是什么。它真美，通体冰蓝，如同希腊人口中名为kalaïs的宝石。Avizina羞愧地发现他并不知道达契亚语中这种宝石叫做什么。但它是如此平滑巨大，几乎抵得上他的整个拳头。它与kalaïs唯一的不同是那种宝石并不透光，但这块却质地通透，映入其中的光线似乎变成了蓝色的火焰，让这石头熠熠生辉。

更何况，这是上苍的指引。

这即是他的道路了：振臂高呼，反抗罗马。

他能想象到罗马人的嘲笑，他听到Tiberius恶毒的笑声。罗马人会反击的，Zinnas说。不，他不想要和罗马人兵刃相向，他不想。罗马教导了他——可如果大军真的压境呢？那他只得倾尽所学。

当战争不可避免，他将奋不顾身。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
更5

那年秋天，罗马大军终于到来了。

他们希望在塔佩阻击罗马人，在临近河谷的天堑处，那里已经为达契亚抵御敌军十五年有余了。他们的策略很简单，防守一处狭窄的河谷能有何难？罗马人来时肯定以为要在河谷展开攻关战，但德赛巴鲁斯用了一个计策：另有一只部队，在罗马军后侧突袭。河谷两端都将有他们的军队，形成围攻之势，达契亚军队将如同一只钳子一般合围罗马。

Avizina带领着Appuli部队，这是他的荣誉使然。在大战之前他终夜祈祷，双膝跪在泥土里，高举双手祈求上苍，许下誓言。萨巴兹乌斯啊，伟大的驯马人之神，Antonius祈祷道，若是您能赐予我们胜利，我将献上神赐的蓝色天石。他也曾想过要不要向罗马众神祈祷，现在罗马阵营里肯定有许多人在如此祈祷，向战神马尔斯许下金银贡品，乞求换得胜利。

第二天清晨，Antonius睁开了双眼，紧张得几欲呕吐。他听到军队开拔的声音，军士战勇们在交换着祝愿，刀剑霍霍，人喊马嘶。尽管身处人潮之中，Antonius还是觉得那样孤独。他在这里向比他年长一倍的战士们发号施令，私下里却毫无真正战斗的知识，除了罗马人在课堂上的剑术指导，还有Felix教他的下流搏斗。Avizina仰望着阴云密布的灰色苍穹，最后一次宣誓，接着站起了身。  
他们在Antonius父亲的——现在是属于他的——魔龙旗帜下集合。他们是跟随国王的主军，直面罗马大军，将要在援军到来之前负责拖延战局。

Avizina看着风中猎猎的旗帜，马匹们感觉到了紧张的氛围，摇晃着脑袋，打着响鼻。后勤士兵们在分发兵器，这可不是寻常的刀剑，而是达契亚镰刀。这种镰刀需要双手举起，内刃锋利无比，连盾牌都不能抵挡。因为长长的镰刀可以越过盾牌勾住裸露肢体，甚至是脆弱的脖颈，这是名副其实的杀人利器。

可Avizina在罗马长大，他从来不会使用镰刀。

有个赤膊的战士，浑身布满了纹身——这里的男人在打仗时都是这幅打扮——走到Avizina身旁，递给他一把巨大的镰刀。“将军，”那男人说道，“这是您的武器。”

Avizina摇摇头，他的脸因为羞愧而漫上红色。“我不行，”他说道，“我不会用。给我长剑和盾牌就可以了。”

他尽力不去想盾牌长剑是标准的罗马武器这件事，就算他只会用罗马武器又如何？他为达契亚而战，这一点不会改变。而且他被来就希望用长剑，这是驯马人的装备，这一点优势可以让他越过罗马士兵常用的短剑。他深谙罗马人的战斗技巧，他就是被那样训练的。  
是时候了。

他脱掉了上衣，只身着长裤。罗马人不是想要和胡须纠结半裸身体的野蛮人打仗吗？他乐于迎合他们的想想，这念头逗得他一乐，随即用手抚过胸膛，他把那块蓝色宝石用线系在了胸口。他想给罗马人看看他们没见识过的，神赐的宝石会让敌人畏惧。另外，他的军队都认得这块宝石，这样也可以避免误伤。

他用左手举起长剑，掂了掂重量。左手用剑很不寻常，这也是他的优势之一。他又举起盾牌，这是一块圆盾，上面绘制着明亮的魔龙图案，要比罗马式盾牌轻巧很多，不过也不一定，毕竟练习用武器总比实战用的笨重一些。

一切已经就绪。

战角声响，罗马方向也传来进军声。

他们举起兵器相对狂奔。

在这之后Avizina完全被卷入了战局，他很快，轻而易举地击破了一个士兵的防卫，把长剑刺入了对方的身体。金属和战甲的摩擦声尖利刺耳，那人颤抖着倒下了。这是他杀的第一个人。罗马人的战甲打磨光滑，头盔上还带着铁包边。这就让镰刀的进攻困难不少，毕竟没有裸露的肢体可供勾杀。但Avizina看着自己身边的达契亚战士疯狂的攻击，觉得战局还不算堪忧。

Avizina粗重地喘息着，笨拙地滑动长剑，打掉了一个正在踉跄的罗马士兵手中的武器，一脚把他踹倒。

这时他听到了第二声号角，这是在召唤德赛巴鲁斯的援军，让他们开始从后侧进攻。援军动作必须迅速，这样罗马人就会慌乱无措。他们把这个工作都交给了骁勇的骑兵。Avizina抬头露出一个血色的笑容，一大拨骑兵正在厮杀，如天神般夺取罗马人的生命。  
可罗马士兵没有溃乱，他们纪律严明，训练有素。但是不可否认，战局开始向达契亚倾斜。罗马人在铁骑之下转身逃走，正冲进Avizina的阵营里，胸膛对着镰刀的利刃。

“为了国王！”Avizina嘶吼道，举起长剑，欢呼此起彼伏，犹如迸流的鲜血。

他杀了一个又一个，他心中再无畏惧。这不过是训练成果罢了。第一下，刺击，绝对不能由刺变划。刺入两英寸，正中心脏。这是罗马教科书一般的战斗。刺击，再来一下，躲避，再次。真是简单。

有些太简单了。

有些不对劲。

似乎罗马人并没有用尽全力。这可都是罗马的精锐啊。

他们为什么不用尽全力？

这时，传来了第三声号角。

此时他才意识到不对，她太熟悉了。这是罗马的号角。

剩余的罗马人听懂了号角的含义，但Avizina一头雾水。罗马士兵开始集合，屈膝在地用盾牌盖住彼此：龟甲阵，他们在用龟甲阵。那些落单的也开始尽力寻找掩护。

Avizina意识到他也最好开始用盾牌盖住自己，可他是少数几个有盾牌的达契亚士兵，而且他轻巧的小圆盾也远比不上罗马巨盾，那些盾牌长度足以遮住成年男子的多半个身体。但他还是尽力卧倒在血红色的战地上，蜷缩起身子，用盾牌护住要害。

然后第一波箭矢降临了，整个河谷都是达契亚人的惨叫声。

这是圈套，罗马人躲在了侧翼斜坡上，兵不厌诈，达契亚想要用计，罗马人也还上他们的计策。

达契亚人失败了，他们过于自满，达契亚的未来将笼罩在死亡的阴云里。

接着箭雨稍歇，可这更加令人绝望，Avizina知道，罗马人来了，他们来杀死所有的活人。

他挣扎着站起来，长剑在汗浸的手中颤抖，他抬头看到一个体格硕大的士兵朝他呼啸而来。这才是真正的精锐，他们一直藏在山里。那个罗马人面带笑意，用力一击，轻松地打掉了Avizina的盾牌。

Avizina看到下一击直朝他的胸口而来，他躲了一下，对方的长剑没有刺深，而是顺着他的胸膛一路划下，所到之处燃起疼痛的火焰。他惊愕地抽气，向后一退，那士兵走近前来，Avizina等到的不是剑刃，而是一记重拳。

他倒下了，这一击太痛苦，他的头被打得重重仰在后面。他只能看到阴霾的天空，他的头撞在地面上，浓郁的黑暗混着血色弥漫在他的双眼。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

再次清醒时，Avizina没有急着睁开双眼。他不想知道自己身处何方，仿佛睁开眼后一切苦难都会变为真实。他的胸口疼得要命，他觉得死亡的业火正在焚烧自己的灵魂。  
.  
他经历这一切是因为自己的愚蠢，他本应麻木地死去，死在罗马人的刀下。他在应该了解到罗马人是冷酷无情的敌人。他不应对罗马抱有幻想。他的心被罗马的美丽和权势侵蚀了。他早该知道自己根本不属于罗马，罗马人为他设计的身份永远是阶下囚。

他此时正坐在一把摇摇晃晃的木头椅子上，根据颠簸程度他确定这是一辆马车，他身旁坐满了人，充满汗臭的肮脏躯体支撑着他。他的手腕和脚腕都带着锁链，他被完全束缚了起来。马车颠簸的每一下，都会有人用希腊或达契亚语低声咒骂上苍，发泄他们的愤恨。  
Antonius睁开眼，立刻看到了那些锁链。

他们居然把他的项坠留了下来，这真是不可思议，蓝色天石在微弱的阳光下熠熠生辉，仿佛是他的族人生命中最后一丝闪着光的自由气息。项坠下面是粗糙的亚麻布衣服，因为斑斑血迹已经变得棕红。

他们失败了，是因为达契亚人的祈祷不够真诚吗？也许是他祈祷得太少了吧。如果他是个好人，内心纯净，祈祷真诚，神祇们会听到他的声音，赐福于他的。他还没有给萨巴兹乌斯献上天石，而他再也见不到驯马神的神庙了。也许萨巴兹乌斯不喜爱他的献祭呢？也许是因为Antonius祈祷时没有用上神祇们的罗马名字，罗马人曾说一个不说全名的祈祷着会令众神生厌。

如果他指着罗马神名祈祷，众神就会聆听。

这是他的错，所以他沦落至此。这是他应得的命运，这是神明为他指引的道路。他不配拥有更多。

马车里都是达契亚战俘，而一路上起码有几十辆，不，几百辆这样的求车。无尽的长路充斥着达契亚人的呼号，他们失去了自由。  
“啊，”坐在他左边的人开口了，Antonius并不认识他，“你醒了？”

他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，说出的第一句话几乎不成句子，“怎——”

“你昏迷了很长时间，”那人友善地说，“很多天。你中间醒了几次，但都昏昏沉沉，我们以为你要回到众神之乡了呢。”

Antonius想说他宁愿死去，但他知道自己本意也不是这样死掉。他不要以奴隶的身份死去。他身为自由人，死也要自由地死，为了自由他愿意坚持下去。

“我们在哪里？”

那人干干地笑了一声。“还有一天到罗马城。”

罗马，他曾经多么想回到那里啊。那是他半生奔忙所在，此刻他又回来了。他现在又是一个罗马人了，可却是以奴隶的身份。再没有锦衣玉食，香软罗帐了，他将成为一件物品，由他的主人重新命名。

他不会在这样的屈辱中生活。

不管罗马人要对他做什么，他都会赢得自己的自由。他生而高贵，他值得更好的生活。

Antonius吐出一口吐沫，舌尖尝到了鲜血的滋味。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-——

更6

Furius= Fury

奴隶贩子低头往围栏里看，Antonius没有费力从地上起来，他感觉这人很愿意看到奴隶们被束缚着，半死不活的样子。Antonius几乎是半裸，只在腰间缠了一块布，胸前坠着那块宝石，宝石不时碰到胸前裸露着的伤口，造成轻微的疼痛。这些伤口会留下可怕的疤痕，Antonius心里清楚这一点。

“嗯？”那奴隶贩子弯腰用一只手指划弄这蓝色的宝石，“你是谁？从哪儿弄到这么好的东西？”

“我叫Antonius，”他用拉丁语回答道，这名字非常顺畅地就从他的唇间滑出，几乎和他的养父Cenaeus说得一样流利。

他明白从今往后Antonius重新回来了。这将代替Avizina，成为罗马人眼中的他。他真正的名字，那个达契亚名字，将属于他自己，不再与人分享，直到自由来临。他相信那一天终将到来。

奴隶贩子直起身大笑道：“真的吗？那你可是一位好公民了！你现在多大？都会什么？”

那人说完，他的贴身奴隶就拿好木板，示意对方自己已经准备好给Antonius估价了。有人用白垩粉笔在他的脚上划了一道，表示Antonius是一个新奴隶。现在是清晨，Antonius听说竞拍将在下午五点举行。

“二十一岁，”他说道，“我是个工程师。”

奴隶贩子挑起一道眉毛，处变不惊地看了他一眼。“哈，我还是第一公民呢。”

“随你信不信，”Antonius说道，他懒得撒谎，因为谎言不会带给他任何好处，他希望奴隶贩子能知道真相。“我学过工程学和数学。我能读写拉丁文和希腊文。另外，我受过良好的剑术教育，我还精通马术。”这一切，除了最后一项，都是罗马教导他的。而此时，他正跪在这座永恒的城池下。

那奴隶贩子用肉乎乎的手朝着围栏里的人晃悠了一下。“你们都是驯马的野人，对我能有什么好处？你们都得去角斗场。”

Antonius微笑一下：“你会说出去的，对吧？”

“你说什么？”

“你会告诉别人，”Antonius重复了一遍，“奴隶贩售要结束了，而你此刻得告诉公众奴隶里出了个怪人，一个拥有高贵罗马名字的达契亚奴隶。他还会读写，会算数，会修造水道城墙。你会对这个人表示好奇，让谣言扩散开来。”他伸出自己沾满泥土的双手，挥舞在空中如同飞鸟的双翼。

“那么谁会愿意来买你呢？我的好市民？”那人依旧在怪笑，他还是不相信Antonius。

“这个嘛，”Antonius说道，“我们就等着瞧吧。”

奴隶贩子的贴身侍从递给他一块石板，上面满是Antonius刚刚说过的信息，然后他们离开了，留下Antonius在秋天的冷风中瑟瑟发抖。

也许Cenaeus会在浴池里听到这件事，然后认出他，买下他。Cenaeus一直善待Antonius。也许Felix和Rufilla会听说，既然他们本身就是奴隶猎人的话。也许他们会买下他。

他坐在那里幻想着自己的未来，直到一双穿着长靴的双脚令人生厌地打断了他的冥思。这是一双崭新的皮靴，制作精良，打理整洁。来者非富即贵，Antonius抬头向上看去。

Tiberius低头露出笑容，他的金发在太阳下蓬松美丽。如果是个不了解Tiberius的人，他可能会误以为这人面相英俊，愿为善举。

不，Antonius麻木地想道，为什么会这样？

“Antonius。”Tiberius发出满足的呼噜声。

Tiberius，Antonius听说过奴隶们对他的絮语，他们总是唱着那首古老的歌谣，在主人们不注意的时候。

愿残暴的Tiberius沉入台伯河中。

“没想到会遇到你。”Antonius最后开口了。

“没想到？”Tiberius挑高了声音，“你现在可是大名在外啊。真是聪明，我并不吃惊，你一向是个天才，直到最后都把人玩在手心里。但现在聪明才智可救不了你了。”

Tiberius屈膝蹲下，两人现在正好直视着彼此的双眼。Tiberius用一只手顺着Antonius腰上粗重的铁链向上摸去，摸过了冰冷的金属，摸上了Antonius腰间的皮肤。Antonius厌恶地颤抖起来。

“别碰我。”Antonius说道，可声音细不可闻。

Tiberius的笑容扩大了。“你是个奴隶了，”他的话听上去只比呼吸声重一点点，Tiberius听上去十分欢喜，此时此刻Antonius才意识到对方到底有多么疯狂。可能他一向如此，怎么会有人愿意对曾经的朋友做出这种事？

“你的身体不再属于你自己了，碰不碰不由你说了算。”

“可我也不属于你，”Antonius指出，“我还没有被卖出去。角斗场才是我的归宿。”

那个奴隶贩子是这么说的。芦笛学院，那里专门训练角斗士，他们会买下Antonius。就算是角斗场染血的黄沙也比Tiberius的卧榻好上千百倍。Tiberius会为了毁掉他的兴奋而作践他，单纯就为了那一瞬间的舒爽——更糟糕的是，Tiberius的折磨可能会让他迷失，认为自己只配做一个奴隶，仰仗主人的鼻息生活。

Tiberius嗤笑道：“你不过是千百个角斗士之一，如果我想要买下一个达契亚奴隶的话，谁会说出去吗？芦笛学院根本不差你这一个送死鬼。没人能阻止我，你是我的了。”

他伸出两只柔软的手指抚摸Antonius的下巴，那肉体温热的触感让Antonius颤抖。

在Antonius意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经举起被捆绑的双手重击Tiberius的胸膛。Tiberius晃了一晃，倒在了地上。

“遭天谴吧，”Antonius诅咒道，“恶魔。”

Tiberius挣扎着起了身，而铁链缠身的Antonius不得不继续跪着。那恶魔用力踢了一脚，正中Antonius的面门，让他痛苦地蜷缩起来。

Tiberius一脚才上Antonius的胸口，蓝色宝石深深陷入还未愈合的伤口之中，剧痛让Antonius几乎喘不过起来。

“你，”Tiberius冷酷地说道，“你会后悔的。”

然后他离开了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

乌云散去，日头西移，Antonius的身体逐渐暖和起来，现在肯定已经六点了。奴隶拍卖越来越近。Antonius开始——他有点后悔了——他开始担忧自己将来的生活会变成什么样子。看来还是他活该，Antonius木然地想道，他不配拥有比成为供Tiberius玩弄的奴隶更好的生活。如果他能变得更好，他能更明智，更虔诚，他就不会沦落至此。这都是他的错，他太弱小了。他辜负了自己的血脉，辜负了自己的亲族。

另有一个人走近了他，双目炯炯地所在他身上。来者是个陌生人，大概四五十岁，黑色的头发从太阳穴开始斑白，他的左眼上带着个眼罩，显得很是威严。这人只穿着简单的白色束腰外衣，没有围上托迦，但这也不意味着他不是一位有德的罗马公民；这不过意味着他并不爱炫耀，或者并不像Tiberius那样富有。他一个人前来，没有任何奴隶跟随，但周身都散发着自信稳重。这人无需言语，已经是个让人敬畏的男人。

Antonius攥了攥拳头，又无奈地松开了。

“看哪，”那人开口了，试图让自己显得轻松随和，“我听说Tiberius Lapidator特意过来拜访一个达契亚战俘。我听说着家伙还打了Lapidator，说他是个魔鬼。”他俯下身，像Tiberius之前做过的那样，看着Antonius的双眼问道：“你听说过这种事情吗？”

Antonius绝望地一笑：“那是Lapidator的事，你去问他。”

“那倒不一定，”那陌生男人说道，“这也是我的事。”他向着Antonius伸出一只手。“我是芦迪学院的Furius，我们专门训练新晋的角斗士，正是你的好归宿，达契亚人。而且我们也不挑剔，尤其是对你，有着罗马名字的Antonius。”

Antonius并没有握上那只手。这个Furius要不就是知道他真正的身份——如果这样的话他的确仁慈，没有说出Antonius的全名来羞辱他；要不他就是真的不知道Antonius是谁，这样他无需过多泄露。“既然如此，”Antonius说道，“我们也算互相通名了。”

“而且我们都有一位相熟的人，那就是Tiberius Lapidator。”Furius停顿一下，“这人可不是什么善类，尤其是对于你来说。他刚来找过我，希望能在奴隶拍卖上买到你，他的原话是，一个带着——”Furius指了指Antonius的胸口，“带着蓝色宝石的人。芦迪学院可以优先挑选达契亚战俘，所以我来找你了，Antonius。”这人重重地念了一下这个罗马名字。“我之所以来，是因为你今早的行为非常有趣，我想亲眼见见你，看看你的样子。也让你知道，你的命运掌握在我手里。”

Antonius微微一笑，尽管心中没有半点欢愉。“所以呢？我现在不过是个奴隶，在河谷天堑战败的那一刻我就知道我再也没有选择的自由。如果你想来告诉我现在我属于你了，我再也没能肆意生活了，那你可以省省口舌，因为我心中早已知晓。”他最后一句话根本就是咬着牙说出来的。

但他的好斗取悦了Furius，这人笑了回来。“嗯，”他说道，“很好，你眼中又火焰，我看得出来。”他点点头，“我觉得你很有前途，在决斗场里。人群会看到你身上的火花，他们会知道你对自由的渴望，当你乞求象征自由的木剑时，他们会为你欢呼。你很罗马吗？”这个突兀的问题Furius说得很随意，几乎是脱口而出。

Antonius咽咽口水。“我恨罗马的所作所为，她屠戮了我的人民。”

“仇恨会支撑你前行，”Furius说道，“只要你能走下去，我不在乎你心中所念；只要你能点亮角斗场，我不在乎你为何燃烧。但如果你不能驾驭仇恨，那你对我来说毫无用处，还不如不要你这个人。所以我只问你一个问题，Antonius：你会战斗吗？还是我应该直接把你送给Lapidator？”

他愿做一切，只要能逃离Tiberius。

Antonius抬眼，他知道自己又站在了命运的岔路口，这就如同当年幼小的他，因为那匹天神一般的人马而对罗马心生幻想，也如同不久前他发现那块蓝色天石的时候，神启让他义无反顾。他本应在命运中沉沦，但天神们又给了他另一条出路，他一定要把握住。

“我会战斗的，”他的话说出来如同交战前的誓言，“买下我吧，我会战斗的。”

Furius笑了出来。“正如我所料。那我们拍卖时见。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

更7

Stephanos = Steve Rogers 

他们夺走了Antonius最后用来蔽体的衣物，用粉笔再次在他脚腕画上记号，然后给了他一块板子，上边写满了他交代的技能。最后，Antonius举着板子被带到了拍卖场。

傍晚的天气炽热难耐，交易场里人头攒动；Antonius感到头昏目眩，在往来的人流中无所是从。他可以看到Tiberius的身影，跟着他的人……是Felix。他与老友因遥远的距离而看不清对方的面目，但Antonius认为自己应该感到羞愧，他竟让知己朋友看到自己被拍卖的丑态，但奇怪的是似乎一切感觉都离他远去了。没有什么能触动他，势力的人群不能，残暴的Tiberius也不能，他似乎已经预见自己的结局。

Felix的双眼隐藏在兜帽下，他的嘴唇缓缓移动，但Antonius无法分辨他的意思，可那人脸上似乎带着愧疚的神色。他来了，他愿意来试一试，与Tiberius竞争，买下Antonius，这就够了。但Felix显然很明白他的出价是高不过Tiberius的，所以他始终面带忧伤的神色。

Tiberius嘲讽的看了他一眼。

Antonius目光一转，远处的拍卖官身边站着Furius，那人用唯一的一只好眼睛打量着他，显出深不可测的模样，看上去像是个正在筹谋战局的将军。他这回带上了个奴隶，那个人紧紧地贴在Furius身后，为他阻挡人流，可是，这奴隶真是非比寻常。那是个金发雪肤的高大男人，像是个高卢人，他肯定得是站在个箱子或者什么上，若非如此他可实在是太高大了；Furius的脑袋才到他胸口的一半。如果他是个角斗士的话，那Antonius的麻烦可就真是不小。这可能就是Furius的精明之处，这巨人一般的随从会让所有打算逃跑的角斗士望而生畏。他真的不可能那么高大，这不是人类所能达到的高度。可能这人因为什么奇怪的原因正站在水果箱上吧。

这金发巨人越过众人的头顶看向Antonius，他淡蓝色的双眼与Antonius的眼神相遇。那人面无表情，顺从到有些听天由命的意思。但Antonius总觉得那人的目光之中暗含了千言万语。

“一个达契亚人，”拍卖官说道，伸手指向举着木板的Antonius，“二十一岁，会说希腊和拉丁文，精通工程学，同时也有一定的军械造诣。”拍卖官看了一眼Furius：“如果芦迪学院没有兴趣，起拍价三百赛斯特斯。”

这价格，说真的，实在是太低了。拍卖官不过是兴致缺缺地扫了一眼Furius他们，毕竟，Antonius的技能根本不适合去当角斗士，芦迪学院不可能会要他。什么样的角斗场需要一名工程师呢，而且学院里肯定已经有做秘书工作的奴隶了。拍卖官不过是在走过场而已。

Tiberius举起一只手，脸上带着胜利的微笑。

人群中Felix闭上眼睛，全身笼罩着绝望的色彩。

Antonius突然意识到自己紧张得开始呼吸不畅了。

“芦迪学院会买下他，”Furius开口了，“三百赛斯特斯。”

人群中立刻响起了诧异的议论声。

“成交，”拍卖官惊讶得声音都变了，“希望你们能让一个工程师物尽其用。”

Antonius闭上眼，感觉到自己腰间的枷锁被解开了，他昏呼呼地从围栏里出来，朝Furius走去。他不在意自己此刻赤身裸体，锁链缠身。一个奴隶拽着他往前走去像是在牵着一条狗。世间的一切都在旋转，他的身体软得几乎要坐到地上，但Antonius不在乎。  
Furius交给拍卖官一个沉甸甸的钱袋，那个奴隶便把拴着Antonius的铁链交到Furius手中。但这独眼男人拍拍手。“不用给我，”他说道，“交给Stephanos就可以了。”

Furius往旁边垮了一步，他身后高大的男人同时向前，Antonius目光流转，宛如身处梦境。

Stephanos不是人类。他是一匹人马。

不仅如此，他正是Antonius童年时惊鸿一面的那一匹人马，Antonius可以对众神发誓他没有认错。再没有第二匹马拥有那样金色的毛发了，这炫目迷人的毛发从他披挂的鞍褥下隐约透出来。Antonius惊讶得嘴都合不上了。这种地方怎么会有人马？

Stephanos低头看着他，淡蓝色的目光平淡无波。这美丽的人马肯定正在心底评估他，而Antonius并不知道自己被打了多少分。  
Stephanos一定是在等他先开口。

“你好。”Antonius小声说道。

Stephanos露出一个浅浅的微笑。“你好。”他的拉丁文里带着一点点希腊口音，这很合乎他具有希腊风情的名字。虽说现如今给奴隶起希腊名字正是风尚，但他这一点希腊口音若是真的的话可实在迷人。毕竟，人马正是希腊传说中的异兽。

Stephanos的微笑充满善意，似乎还带有一丝诚挚，这是这么长时间以来Antonius看到的第一个真实的笑意，再者说，最近对他露出微笑的人可是Tiberius。Stephanos的模样——Antonius得承认自己就是喜欢这种金发碧眼的，虽说他最厌恶的Tiberius也长了一头金发——他这模样真是纯良。如果以后这就是他的主人，那日子可就一定非常好过了。

“这是Stephanos，”Furius说道，“他是个奴隶，但现在正在做我角斗士的头领，有时他也自己下到沙场里。我们……我们的学院比较特殊。”

Stephanos怎么可能会变成奴隶？他原来不是战士吗？Antonius还记得他降临萨米杰泽图萨的身姿。这世界是有什么毛病？他们怎么能把这么高贵的生灵变为人类的奴隶？

人马低头看向Furius。“这就是你和我说的那个人？那个你认为潜力无限的角斗士？”

Furius点点头。“你能训练他吗？”

“我看看，”Stephanos平淡地说道，Antonius则一心一念控制自己的呼吸，尽力不要再人马面前失态。说真的，童年时远远看一眼人马是一回事，现在他可是活生生站在Antonius面前啊！“他倒是没有在看到我第一面的时候吓昏过去，这就不错，对吧？”Stephanos的目光又转到Antonius身上，这一回他的眼神中有邀请的成分，似乎随时要溢出一个天蓝色的微笑，接着，Stephanos朝Antonius伸出一只手。

Antonius差一点就要握上去了，但他随即想到自己奴隶的身份。正在Antonius犹豫的当口，拍卖官的随身奴隶把拴着Antonius的铁链交到Stephanos手里。

“接下来的竞拍Maria会负责，她看中了好几个，”Furius说道，Antonius根本不知道这人是谁，“我叫她买下最少三十个，这样我们就有充足的人手为农神节的竞技做准备。你把这个带回芦迪，你这人你要特殊训练。”

Stephanos点点头。“如您所愿，先生。”

Stephanos轻轻拉了一下铁链，Antonius，他现在还因为巨大的惊讶有点没反应过来呢，晕头涨脑地跟上了人马的步伐。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
更8 

Jim Rhodes = Rhodios  
Hank Pym = Henricus  
Jan Van Dyne = Ioanna  
Thor = Thorus  
Bruce Banner = Brutus

芦迪学院坐落于西莲，从大斗兽场往东一点就是了。Stephanos一路上都领着他，Antonius则专注于低着头试图无视行人好奇的视线，其实没那么多人盯着他的裸体看，是吧？总是有奴隶被链子牵着往芦迪学院走的。Antonius同时注意到这里的人们似乎都很适应Stephanos的存在，他的马蹄哒哒地打在石板路上，但没有一个人惊异地看向他。

Antonius简直不敢相信十年间自己都不知道那匹人马就住在罗马城里。

Stephanos紧紧握着牵引Antonius的绳子，Antonius用余光看到人马的手背上烙印着象征士兵身份的印章。如果说Stephanos的样子——马蹄上柔顺的毛发和漂亮的金色背毛——还不足以说服他的话，那这纹饰就跟让Antonius确定了这就是萨米杰泽图萨的那匹人马。这世间绝对不会再有第二匹当过兵的人马了。

“你原来服过役？”Antonius低声问道。

Stephanos低头看了他一眼——老天，他可真高——然后哼了一声表示认同。

“我是说——”Antonius把舌头捋直，“——我是说我见过你在军队里，在达契亚，你随着大军来萨米杰泽图萨和我们签合约。我当时还是个孩子。”

他真是年轻，相貌十年间一点没有改变。不过这很正常，Antonius晕乎乎地想道，这很正常， 人马本身就是不老不死的生灵。

接下来的路程他们都在沉默中度过。

“我那时候的确在达契亚，“Stephanos说得不情不愿，似乎透露这点历史对他来说都很勉强。这句话几乎是挤出来的，他的希腊口音显得更强烈了，但这口音却不是Antonius一直学的现代希腊语：Stephanos的希腊口音听上去非常传统老派。

“我可以说希腊语，如果你觉得那样更舒服的话。”Antonius转换了语言。

Stephanos耸耸肩，不过这引发了一连串细微的动作，抖动从他宽阔的肩膀一直持续到了他白金色的尾巴尖。“随你高兴，”他也用希腊文说道，“我都能听懂，但我觉得我们之间也没什么可说的。”

听了这话，Antonius不由得感到一阵失落。这感觉就像是他心心念念希望再见Stephanos一面，为了这愿望等了一辈子，而现在，真是令人失望。Stephanos像是一座孤岛。或者一匹孤马，就这样。他拥有自己的生活，而且很明显，他不希望Antonius参与其中。

“但你还是会训练我的吧？”Antonius问道。

Stephanos轻巧地一点头。“我会指导你。Furius对你期望很大；他认为你会让人群震撼。”

“那你呢？”

“达契亚人，”Stephanos打断了他，“我不认识你，不知道你的本领，所以一切都是未知数。”

这时，他们应该是到了芦迪学院，他们短暂的对话也随之结束了。

芦迪学院，作为罗马最年轻的角斗士学院，也已经开始显出岁月的痕迹了。学院围绕着一片沙场建立，环绕着沙场的是层层叠叠的营房。Antonius狠狠咽了口吐沫，从今往后这里就是他的新家了。

Stephanos停住了脚步，回头若有所思地看了Antonius一眼，这种从上到下的扫视让Antonius立刻对自己浑身赤裸的事实羞愧不已。他连忙转开了视线。Stephanos的确非常英俊，但现在可不是春心萌动的时候。况且，所有人都知道人马是爱好淫欲的异兽，他们之后有的是时间。

“我没时间帮你一点点适应了，”Stephanos冷漠地说道，“但我看你这幅身板，估计是用不了重武器吧？”

Antonius感觉到了轻视，他双颊发烫，但说实话他可真的不觉得愧疚，他本来就不是被当做士兵培养起来的。

“先生，我——”

“别叫我先生，”人马说道，听上去被这称呼惹恼了，但还没有真的生气起来，“你不是我的奴隶。进来吧，你可以和Rhodios还有他的朋友们认识一下。我们靠体型来安排住宿训练，他大概和你身量相当。他们会带你四处熟悉的。”Stephanos又看了他一眼，这一回打量的意味就很明显了。“还有，他们会给你找点衣服穿。”在Antonius能说出什么回话之前，Stephanos提高了他的声音。“嘿，Rhodios，给你找了个新室友。”

从屋里出来的人让Antonius着实吃了一惊，他是个非洲人！黝黑的脸上笑出了一排整齐的白牙，这可不是一个叫Rhodes的希腊人的通常长相。但是话说回来，除了在神话中的亚加亚，Stephanos这样的人马也不常见呢，所以也许今天就是大开眼界的一天。

Stephanos把铁链交给了Rhodios。

“明天早上让他准备好，”他说道，“上一场搏命角斗之后这屋里好像空出了一张床。”

Rhodios热情地点点头。“我们会照顾他的。”这个非洲人的希腊语说得非常流利，简直就像是他的母语。

Stephanos没和他们告别，而是直接转身朝另一座更加高大的建筑走去，在沙地上留下一串串马蹄印。他的步态真是优雅，Antonius暗暗思忖道，如果他是匹真正的骏马的话，那可就是绝世良驹了。看他那平稳高贵的步态，要是能骑在他背上…….

但Antonius转念想道，人马应该不让骑的。

他一转身，Rhodios就把铁链交到了他自己手里。所以现在Antonius是自己牵着自己呢，这可真是古怪。

“你跑不了的，”Rhodios说道，“所以我们也就不费事绑你了。来吧，我帮你把这些解下来，给你找点衣服穿，然后你可以吃点早饭剩下的面包。”

这绝对是个货真价实的希腊人。Antonius张了张嘴——

“在你说话之前，”Rhodios打断了他，“我得告诉你，我不会问你为什么一个达契亚奴隶会有一个高贵的罗马公民名字，还带着那块宝石。”他朝Antonius的颈间努努嘴。“所以你也别问我我为什么来自希腊。在这地方我们不讨论过去，也不讨论自己曾经是什么人。”

“那我们讨论未来吗？”

Rhodios的脸皱了皱。“未来？”

“如果我们未来赢得了自由，赢得了木剑？”

Rhodios大笑起来。“你理想倒是远大，达契亚人，我喜欢你。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

小小的营房里只有他们二人，房间阴暗潮湿之极，等到Rhodios把营房的小门关上的时候房间的阴暗程度达到了巅峰。铺着稻草的木板床一张张贴墙放着，每张床旁边都一个单单薄薄的包袱卷，大概就是床铺拥有者的全部家当了。Rhodios给他指了一张空床。

“这里，”他说道，“床铺虽小，确是你的一方天地。”

这时门开了，转瞬即逝的光亮中走进了另一个人影。这人一头金发，像是Stephanos那般夺目，但只有Antonius这般高矮。

“我看见Stephanos叫你的时候就去拿钥匙了。”来者说道，蹲下来给Antonius解脚镣，Antonius脚腕上的白垩粉末弄得他满手都是。

“这是Henricus，”Rhodios介绍道，“人不错，是个物理学家呢，或多或少吧。我们这帮人里还有Thorus，他会医术，你绝对不想错过他那样的人物的。”Rhodios笑了笑。“他和重武士们一起住，和Brutus一起。待会儿你会都见到的。Henricus通常和猛兽搏斗。”

“我和我妻子一起上，”Henricus心不在焉地说道，站起来开始解Antonius腰间的锁链。奴隶们不能结婚，起码法律不许可，但Antonius很敬佩这人的勇敢。“她的名字叫Ioanna，”Henricus继续说道，“但战场上他们都叫她黄蜂女，因为我的Ioanna又快有敏捷，像只凶悍的黄蜂。”

“你一定得给我介绍。”

“当然了，”Rhodios向他保证，Henricus终于也把Antonius身上所有的铁链都解开了，那些链条稀里哗啦地洒落一地。Rhodios递给他一大团羊毛织物，Antonius展开一看发现是一件束腰外衣，里面裹着一双靴子。

Antonius充满感激地穿戴整齐之后，不忘小心翼翼地把宝石塞进了衣服里。一切都弄好以后，他才后知后觉地意识到自己可能正在穿着一身死人的衣服。“这衣服之前是谁的？”

“一个倒霉鬼。”Henricus简短地说，Antonius也识趣地没有问下去，只是坐下来提上靴子。这靴子质量不错，起码没有破洞，也很合脚。

他会走好运，他会活下去，他会赢。他必须赢。

“来吧，”Rhodios说道，他正站在门后，“我们带你四处看看。”

 

更九

Hank Pym = Henricus  
Jan Van Dyne = Ioanna  
Thor = Thorus  
Bruce Banner = Brutus

芦迪学院让Antonius惊愕不已。学院里的建筑都是罗马风情，一排排营房环绕着中央场地。在营房之后大概有个总部一样的小楼，那里大概就是Furius和那个叫Maria的女人办公生活的地方。Antonius不知道Stephanos时不时也住在那里，毕竟他找来找去也没看见那里有向马厩一样的屋子。学院里圈养着不少野兽，它们的兽栏被远远设置在学院偏僻的一角。这里的一切都和Antonius熟悉的罗马大相径庭。

但这里的确有不少达契亚人。

他能听见达契亚语在四处响起，这可和很不“罗马”，这里有那么多双目空洞，表情麻木的达契亚战俘。他在罗马生活了十年，从来没见过这样的景象。他一直以为自己是罗马唯一的达契亚人呢。

大多数战俘看上去无所适从， 毫无主见，他们也都是新来的。这么多被俘获的壮年男子，这么多流失的劳动力。有几个人似乎认出了Antonius，他们的双目里闪过稍纵即逝的光彩，然而没有一个人举手致敬。这里似乎有种禁忌，Antonius想道，一个失败的达契亚领袖毫无地位可言，说实在的，这身份甚至可能会让他大吃苦头。

“这就是沙场了。”Rhodios带着他走到沙地的边缘。Antonius用脚划了划沙子，同时注意到这里不仅仅之后他们两个，还有不少新人被带着来查看场地。一组组角斗士正在到达，逐渐环绕住沙场。

场地中央站着两个人，正在用长剑和圆盾打斗，但武器都不是铁制的，而是木质的练习用具。两个人中比较矮小的那个显然是个中好手，但另一个人占据了体型优势；正当小个子手中的盾牌不断颤抖时，他的对手——一个高大的金发男人，巨大的身形似乎是个高卢人——轻松地把他推倒在地，用木剑的剑锋顶住了小个子的咽喉。

这一击让Antonius意识到这不是普通的练习，这时生死攸关的搏斗。如果武器是铁制的，失败的一方早已命丧黄泉。很快他就会亲眼见识决斗场面，很快他就会站在大决斗场里。这会比战争更快地夺去他的生命，更不要说Tiberius了。但如果他落到了Tiberius手中，那他显然会先失去灵魂，再耗干生命。

Henricus大笑道：“Thorus再度大获全胜！”

“这就是那个会医术的？”Antonius问道，他记得这个名字。他曾以为一个医师不会在战场上如此勇武。

“正是他，”Henricus见怪不怪，“这里很少用着他的医疗技巧，所以他基本上就是个角斗士。”

这时那个小个子站了起来，Thorus友好地伸出手帮他起身。环绕着场地的角斗士们也纷纷离开，前往主楼旁边的一处平房，Antonius之前根本没看到那低矮的建筑。

Rhodios拉着Antonius的手笑道：“开饭了！”

尽管自从回了达契亚Antonius就没有再遵循罗马礼仪用过餐，但此刻深处帝国之都，Antonius还是有点故态重萌。他回忆起罗马的宴会，柔软的坐榻，斜靠在软垫上的从容，四中环绕着音乐，手中的金杯里美酒永远充盈。但醒醒吧，这可不是那种宴会，Antonius走进了低矮的房间，房间里横放着一张好几米的大长桌。餐厅直接连着厨房，桌子上摆着大盆的豆子和粗糙的炖菜。Antonius和Rhodios排着队拿了碗，厨师给他们一人一大勺炖菜，多得直叫Antonius犯嘀咕。

“这里没肉吃，”Henricus在他后面说道，“但是伙食还不错，至少肯定能吃饱。”他用胳膊肘捅了捅Antonius。“来吧，和我们坐在一起。”

Antonius跟着他二人走到了餐厅的一角，周围十分阴暗。高大的Thorus已经坐在那里了，他身边是一个Antonius没见过的黑发男人，在最里面，一个苗条的身影抓住了Antonius的注意。但因为阴暗的光线，Antonius看不到他的脸。他？这身形最多是个少年吧？  
“伙计们！这是Antonius，Antonius，这是Brutus，”Rhodios说道，那个黑发男人点点头冲他一笑，“在角落里的是——”

Henricus没等Rhodios说完就朝那人走去，那细瘦的人影站了起来，高声大笑，这是个女人。

“这就是Ioanna，”Henricus骄傲地说道，“我的妻子。”

Antonius睁大了眼睛。角斗场是一回事，但是——在这里成家？“你住在这里？”

Ioanna看了看他，然后露出了明亮的笑意：“我们分开住，其实也应该分开吃饭。但是主人为我开了先例。他觉得我们两个很可爱。所以只要能来我就跑过来了，这里的食物更合我的胃口。”

她冲Antonius俏皮地眨眨眼，Antonius立刻就喜欢上了这女人。

虽说他只见过Furius两次，但他还是觉得那个男人很难做出成人美事的善举，他看上去有点铁石心肠啊。“是Furius同意的？”

Ioanna摇摇头，示意他坐下，“你先坐下吧。不，不是，是Stephanos同意的，当然了，Furius把这些零碎小事都抛给他。”

Antonius惊讶得差点没把炖菜洒一地。“Stephanos？那人马？”

“哦！”Ioanna大叫一声，Henricus伸手帮Antonius把碗放好，“你可别说你害怕他，就以为他是人马！尽管他看上去很奇怪，像是神话里的野兽，但Stephanos非常善良可爱。”

“我没被吓到，”Antonius坚定地说，他停顿了一下，举起碗大吃了几口，发现做法虽粗，但炖菜的风味非常不错，“但他可一点都不友善，特别是对我。”

“他非常好，”Ioanna坚持道，“可能他还和你不太熟。”

“可能他对你好是因为你们的故事里有热情和爱欲吧，”Antonius没过脑子脱口而出，“因为人马就是那种，嗯.....”他停住了话头，他可不能直接说人马和半羊人一样都是爱好淫欲的生物，虽说这事儿小孩子都知道，而且Stephanos显然不体面地喜好纵欲。但是他可不能直接对着一位女士说这种冒犯的话。

但是善解人意的Ioanna看出了他心中所想，因为她又大笑起来，笑声里充满了欢乐。“哎呦，也不是因为那个！”

“他不是那种人马啦，”Henricus说道，好像世界上还有多少种人马一样，“我从来没见过他和谁不清不楚，从我到这里来他就是独身，大概五年了。也许更长——我也不知道他什么时候来的。”

Antonius心里突然翻涌起来，他也不知道Stephanos单身的消息为什么让他这么激动。多奇怪啊，一匹人马和人类在一起。他们怎么做爱呢？甚至连接吻都不可能吧？Stephanos那么高大，他可以举起他的爱人，用他强壮的臂膀用抱他。真是奇怪，Antonius摇摇头把那画面驱逐出脑海。

“来吧，”Rhodios说道，“你不会愿意整个晚上都讨论Stephanos的，他明天就要过来训练你。”

“特殊训练！”Brutus笑着说道， “我们都经历过，这代表最好的运气。”

“我击中过他一次，”Ioanna仰着脸自豪地说道，“那是他给我起名叫黄蜂女，因为我像只黄蜂一样刺中了他。”

“像个马蝇”Henricus说道。

“那也是人马蝇”Ioanna大笑起来。

“我曾经让他血洒沙场！”Thorus说道。

Antonius大为震惊，但Brutus平淡地看了他一眼。“当他们让Stephanos出战的时候，”Brutus说，“很少见，但基本上都有个剧本。像是一场表演，他们不过是照这剧本走过场而已。”

环绕着餐桌响起的都是战斗与征伐的传说，Antonius吃光了晚饭，没有再听下去。他伸手摸了摸颈间的宝石，透过长衫那宝石不过是一圈坚硬的轮廓，他没从那里得到多少安慰，但也聊胜于无。他真想见见人马——身为奴隶，却比他的主人还要高贵——他想看看人马的本领。

他不知道此刻Stephanos有没有分一点念头给自己。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天清晨当Antonius抵达训练场的时候，Stephanos已经在那里等着他了。他的一只马蹄虚悬在空中，面前摆着许多训练用具。Antonius看着那些武器，似乎都是一套一套的。等他走近些，Antonius困惑地看着人马的装束，Stephanos穿的可真多：在他身为人类的上半身，Stephanos穿着寻常的外衣，但是他的作为骏马的那半部分也披挂整齐。一张轻薄的马毯覆盖住了金色的毛发，对于寻常马儿来说这肯定很难受，会造成行动不便。他不知道Stephanos打不打算在训练开始后把马毯拿下来。

“早上好，”Stephanos问候道，指了指身下，“你能把长剑和盾牌递给我吗？”

哦，这样做当然是没问题，而且还能讨好Stephanos。但是如果马能低头吃草的话，人马应该也可以够到地面——Stephanos肯定可以。但是Antonius宁愿自己帮他拿。Antonius弯腰抓起了圆盾和木剑，Stephanos立刻接了过去。

“现在拿起你自己的武器。”Stephanos示意道。

Antonius看了看他啊：“你要带着马毯和我打吗？”

“我要穿着衣服和你打。”Stephanos面无表情地说。他持剑的那只手高举到眼前，声音中带着疲倦而倔强的骄傲。

“角斗场里没人穿那么多衣服。”Antonius狡猾地说道，他总是想拨撩拨撩Stephanos，看看他是不是真的和大家说的一样文明有礼，还是他归根结底终究是一匹传说中的人马，骄奢淫逸，遵从粗野的本性。

不仅如此，嗯，作为一个男性来说，Stephanos实在是非常俊美迷人。Antonius微笑着一只手放到了腰带上，炫耀似的往下拉了拉。  
Stephanos似乎对他无可奈何了。“你要赤身裸体地打斗就随你吧，反正我已经把你一览无余了。谁都知道你是个男人，可我连人类都不算了。穿戴整齐使我在别人更像个正常的人类，而非愚蠢的野兽。所以我不可能半裸着和你训练。”

他的言辞优雅克制，但他苍白细腻的肌肤却暴露了内心。Stephanos的脸因为Antonius无赖似的举动涨得通红。老天，害羞的人马？也许大家所言非虚呢。Antonius的手指在腰带上又流连了些许时候，接着就正直地说道。“如您所愿。”

当他弯腰拿起自己的武器时，他惊讶地瞥见Stephanos正用好奇的目光看着他。

“你是左撇子？”Stephanos说道，此刻Antonius才发现自己持剑握盾的手法的确不同常人，

“正是。”

Stephanos皱起了眉头。“有趣。”但他没有再多言下去，而是用右手举起了木剑和盾牌，“来吧，让我瞧瞧你的本事。”

于是他们你来我往地开始打斗。

Antonius有攻有防，试图攻击Stephanos的底盘，击打他的前腿，但他的计划随着Stephanos的腾挪化为泡影。人马的速度太快了，远非人类可比。他并没有用自己的马蹄攻击，尽管这对他来说易如反掌。Antonius赤裸着双腿，在Stephanos面前显得无比脆弱。他可从来没想过这个，与人马搏斗似乎只有死路一条。

又过了几轮，Antonius还是丝毫进不了Stephanos的身，他的胳膊也开始因为圆盾和木剑的重量开始酸痛了。

让他最感到羞辱的是Stephanos明显还给他留有余地。他完全可以想象出Stephanos火力全开的样子，他天神一般的力量，令人炫目的速度，像战马一般坚硬的马蹄一击之下就能让人头破血流，而宽阔的后背则可以完全保护住自己的主人。

“来吧，”Antonius颤抖着再度举起盾牌，“来啊！你想要试试我的能耐？那就来吧！别收着劲儿，和我打啊！”Antonius咬紧牙关，他全身都在疼痛，从肩膀到大腿，因为他躲避的动作太急了，但是他不能停止，现在不能，现在他有机会请求一场公平的决斗。如果他的训练时甚至不能全力以赴的话，他还怎么赢得自己的自由？

令人吃惊的是，Stephanos冲他笑了笑，他甚至没有流汗！天杀的！“我知道了，”他说道，“这就是为什么Furius看好你，现在我明白了。”

Antonius摇摇头，他视线有点模糊了，但还是挣扎着聚焦在Stephanos身上：“你看到了什么？”

但Stephanos依旧只是微笑。“准备好吧！”他说道。

然后他携雷霆之势而来。

搏斗到了此时，已经没什么悬念了。Antonius直立着，准备迎击，但是他无论如何也不可能抵挡住一匹全力冲刺的人马，所以他念头一转就向旁边滚开躲避，起身时正好看到Stephanos转身准备下一个冲刺，他强壮的腿部肌肉紧绷成令人炫目的线条。

他又一次靠灵活的闪避躲了过去。Stephanos后蹄一顶，力道之大稍稍一碰就足以折断Antonius的小臂。但是Antonius摇晃着躲了过去，倒在地上，将将避过了Stephanos的马蹄。

Stephanos停下攻势俯视着他，Antonius仰面朝天，双眼被汗水蒙住。他觉得Stephanos似乎在微笑。“投降吗？”

Antonius打下起来，举起手中木剑从马毯边缘插进去，轻轻顶了一下Stephanos的肚子。“打到你了。”他笑着说。

Stephanos似乎很不习惯这种触碰，他微微颤抖了一下，一只蹄子哒哒地点着地面，马尾巴也扬了起来。

“的确如此。”他说道。

尽管Stephanos后退了，Antonius也没有着急起身。他又在地上躺了一会儿，等着体力恢复过来，然后他才缓慢地起身问道：“你的结论是？”

Stephanos放下了短剑，用手揉了揉脸颊，思索了一会儿说道：“有几点我可以帮你改进。”他接着开始说起改良意见，Antonius有些失望地发现Stephanos的话语里毫无主观成分，连一丝嘲讽也没有。“因为你是个达契亚人，大家都觉得你应该成为使用镰刀的重装战士。”

“我可不是色雷斯蛮族，”Antonius有些粗暴地说道，“况且重装的达契亚人已经有很多了。”

Stephanos举手示意他平静下来：“另一个选择，因为你惯用左手，就是普通的角斗者，使用短剑和盾牌。你刚刚向我证明了你擅长剑术，你打得很好，尤其是你用左手抵挡我这样使用右手的人。但是在我看来，你，”Stephanos嘴角扬起一丝笑意，“你应该更加特别。”

“特别？”

突然有一个念头刺痛了他的头脑，仿佛此刻众神正在暗处波动他命运的纺线。在他第一次见到Stephanos时他有过这种感觉，同样的，在他得到蓝色天石的时候，在他应允Furius战斗决心的时候，他都刚到了这种宿命的疼痛。但此刻，让他震撼的是Stephanos的话语，而不是他自己的举动，但他同样感受到了波动。这就像，他们两人的命运被神祇们用力交织在了一起。

“你，”Stephanos继续说道，“我希望你成为一名网斗士。”

网斗士。持网的角斗士。他们是轻武士的极致，仅仅装备三叉戟，缠网和匕首，几乎没有防具，最多佩戴臂甲。他们几乎是赤膊上阵，利用缠网绊倒对手，远远地刺伤他们，近身时只用匕首攻击。他们敏捷而致命，可却是异常的脆弱。因此网斗士基本上只对阵重装斗士，这是正与他们相反的兵种——全身覆盖装甲，持盾戴盔，重剑足以轻易斩断血肉之躯。

不说这个，网斗士基本上是最低级的角斗士种类，是战士的耻辱，他们从不像个男人一样光明正大地角斗。Antonius并没有把这种安排视为侮辱；但如果他生于罗马，那他此刻肯定因为荣誉受辱而怒发冲冠。但是作为达契亚人他没有那么多顾虑，他希望自己能尽可能敏捷。

“我知道了。”Antonius开口道，他看到Stephanos似乎正在等待他的回复。

此时Stephanos似乎意识到他的建议——网斗士——暗含的意味，因为他高大的身躯畏缩一下，脸颊变得通红，他害羞一般连忙伸手挡住了泛红的皮肤。“因为你很快，”他犹豫着说，“而且聪明，如果把你束缚在装甲里就太浪费了，你满可以在角斗场里飞舞，我并没有认为你不男人——”

“哦，”Antonius小声调笑道，“那你认为我很男人了？所以你才在带着我在街市里四处炫耀，嗯，还不让我穿衣服？”

透过那些修长手指的缝隙，Antonius看到Stephanos的双颊变得更红了。Antonius放弃了继续调戏Stephanos的想法，他本来打算继续说下去，取笑Stephanos打算让他仅着寸缕战斗于千万人之中。如果这么说的话就太明显了，因为半裸身体加上缠网实在是一幅情色的画面。

他也不知道自己为什么总在试探Stephanos，有一部分的原因是他想看看Stephanos的反应，希望能试出他作为人马的粗野一面。而另一部分原因——好吧，他也不知道为什么。

“我不是因为那个，”Stephanos紧张得音调都高了不少，“但是如果你不想当网斗士——”

“这可没有，”Antonius说道，Stephanos现在看上去太可爱了，“我只希望你能继续让我住在现在的营房，而不是和网斗士们一同居住。我开始喜欢上我的同伴了。”

Stephanos晃了一下手臂，明显示意着对话的结束：“可以。”

“我还在想，”Antonius最后添了一句，“你这辈子怎么可能一个黄段子也没听过，大兵。哦不，队长？”最后的军衔只是试探，但他既然那样光鲜地出现在萨米杰泽图萨，他必然有过一定的军衔，

可此时Stephanos变了脸色，他淡蓝色的双眼变得锐利，颜色更浅，仿佛是冰封多年的雪山。他挺起身来——作为一匹异常高大的人马——前腿紧绷。“我当然听过，”他冷漠地说道，几乎有些仇恨的成分，“但是我不喜欢听到下级对我讲这些。而且，我的职务不是队长，而是军队侧翼的总长官。”

他转身离开了，留下Antonius一人惊讶地想着他到底说错了什么。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
更十

Samuel = Sam Wilson

“他想让我成为一个网斗士，”Antonius一回营房就大声说道，“而且，我觉得我好像冒犯了他。”

Rhodios的眼睛飞快地向上一抬，但接着就毫不在意地继续盘着腿编草鞋。“你和他说话的时候叫他‘马’了吗？”这时Antonius才迷迷糊糊地意识到Rhodios根本没问就猜出了“他”是谁。

“什么？”

“你用带‘马’的词称呼他了吗？”Rhodios重复了一遍，“你有没有开什么要骑着他的玩笑，或者让他拉车之类的？你说话的时候有没有暗指他是个野兽？”

Antonius厌恶地皱皱鼻子，瞬间他回想起Stephanos说到他必须比一般人穿更多衣服时悲伤的表情。“没有，”他略带惊恐地说，“我当然不会。”他没敢说出自己真正的错误，他在更私人的层面调戏了Stephanos。

“那就没什么事儿了，”Rhodios轻描淡写地说，仿佛Stephanos只会对那一种诽谤生气。他叹了口气继续编草鞋。“他会原谅你的，不用担心。”

“他并没有那么简单。”Thorus的声音从角落传来。Antonius根本没想到他也在，Thorus很可能是来串门的。

“像是Ioanna。”这一声，很显然，是Henricus说的，他们这阴暗的小屋里可真热闹。

Rhodios大笑一声：“我的朋友，所有人都喜欢Ioanna”Antonius不得不认同这一点，那女人非常和善可爱。

Antonius心烦意乱地蜷着身子躺在床上。他的脑海里思绪连绵不断，仿佛咬尾蛇一般环环相套。他真想来杯酒，好让自己逃离这些恼人的心事。他不该这么上心的，不过是惹了训练师生气嘛。而且，他为什么总是控制不住自己去逗弄Stephanos呢？这种暧昧的调戏得不到任何结果。虽说他也不求什么结果，但他总觉得Stephanos很在意。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

之后他一直没看到Stephanos。

第二天清晨，另一个看上去像是个马夫的黑人，从他身上穿戴的皮毛来看，给Antonius带来了一个口信。让他一吃完早饭就去训练场，Stephanos会在那里等他。

他嘴里的面包，本来香甜可口，在他听到消息的那一刻就变得干涩起来。

“谢谢你，”他说道，用力咽下了最后一口，“你是？”

“Samuel，”那人回答道，“我是个剑斗士，也是Stephanos的马夫。”

“Samuel。”Antonius念叨了一遍，“很高兴认识你，那什么，你有没有觉得他生我的气了？  
”  
Samuel愣愣地看了Antonius几分钟，好像认为这问题实在奇怪，但接着他摇了摇头。“我见过他发脾气，但我不觉得他生你的气了。”

好吧，这倒是个不错的消息。

等到他抵达训练场时，Stephanos早就在那里站了很久。Antonius站在他面前很长时间没敢抬头，生怕看到Stephanos脸上的表情。他只是一直低着头，看向地上放着的武器。隔板和木棍——这应该就是Stephanos的训练用具了，和昨天他看到的一模一样。而留给Antonius这是一大张羊毛网和一根长长的木杆，立起来几乎有Antonius整个人那么高，这估计是模仿战斗时用的三叉戟。

“我现在先不给你训练用的匕首，”Stephanos干硬地开口道，“我感觉你应该已经可以熟练运用它了。  
”  
当Antonius最终决定抬起头来的时候，他真得用力仰着头——因为Stephanos实在是太高了——他看见Stephanos正面无表情地抱着胳膊，显出防御戒备的姿态。

“Stephanos”Antonius咽了咽口水，叫他这名字真奇怪，他从来没说过，“我想要道歉，如果我冒犯了你——”

Stephanos的回应过于迅速了。“你当然没有，”他说道，“别再说那件事了，来吧，把武器递给我。你也拿起自己的。”

Antonius听话地蹲身拾起武器，一切仿佛是昨日重现。他把武器递给了Stephanos，然后也拿上了自己的装备。可他甚至不知道怎么正确地抓着它们，那张网在他右手荡来荡去，不等他动就要缠成死结了。

“如果你惯用左手就换过来，”Stephanos发话，Antonius马上遵从，“作为一个网斗士最重要的就是灵活。”他的声音飘忽起来，让Antonius想起了原来的文法老师。“你曾说自己是个要塞工程师，是吗？”

Stephanos怎么知道的？他是问了别人吗？还是有人告诉了他？

“我的确受过那方面的训练。”他承认道，回忆Rhodios的话，尽量不透露太多过去的事。

Stephanos点点头，他本来就心中有数。接下来Antonius一直在想他到底怎么知道的。“你就把羊毛网想象成投石机。在战场上投石机十分笨重，装载费时，得很幸运才能射出一发。但是如果瞄的准确，那就是致命一击。羊毛网就是这种武器。你要不断移动，等待时机。扔网的机会只有一个。你要持续跑动，左右腾挪，最后发动攻击。听懂了吗？  
”  
“是的。”Antonius皱皱眉头，脑海里浮现出战斗场景：网斗士总会把网高高撒出，把敌人整个罩起来。但是Stephanos太高了，想要把他罩起来根本不可能。“可是我无法网住你啊。”

Stephanos的嘴角闪过一丝轻不可见的笑意。“我会让你和别人一起练习的。但你也可以把网撒到手的部位，这样敌人的武器和双手都会受制。这一点上我和别人没有不同。”

“哦。”

“然后是三叉戟，不管你的网有没有网住对方，三叉戟都是致命的武器。匕首是最后的选择，如果你的网和三叉戟都失手了，敌人会和你近身搏斗。要在近身摔跤里解决角斗士很难，毕竟他全副武装。但你......但你可以的。”他又看了Antonius长长的一眼，眼神里满是考量思索。

也许我可以和你摔摔跤。Antonius咽回了一个玩笑。Stephanos肯定不会喜欢的，而且和人马摔跤？这根本不可能。他甚至无法接近Stephanos，这纯属体型差异。但是总会有办法的，只要有决心。人马不会平白无故就赚得了那样的名声，尽管Stephanos一直想和那些传说划清界限。

天啊，他怎么又开始了？

“好吧，”Antonius说道，“我们现在开始？”

但Stephanos摇了摇头。“不，”他说，“你继续练习扔网，试着把我的手缠住。我会站着不动。直到你熟练了，我们再开始打斗。”

Antonius简直要笑出来了。“我会尽力的。”他说道，他一把将网扔了出去，羊毛网挂在了Stephanos的盾牌上。

“很好，”Stephanos脸上露出了笑意，明亮温暖，Antonius的胸膛快要融化了。

“再来一次。”

也许他们能成为朋友呢。

他突然想到了关于人马的另一个传说，在传说中人马一直是伟大的老师，就像教导阿喀琉斯的人马喀戎。Antonius觉得喀戎都不能比Stephanos更让自己的学生充满干劲了。像是现在，他一次又一次地扔网，让手法逐渐娴熟。的确，Antonius一直是个聪明的人，但他的聪慧与生俱来，从来不用这样刻苦训练。他从没有过这样恭谦学习的时候，但他现在一点也不觉得疲倦。这一切只让他越来越有信心，他愿意使劲浑身解数来博得Stephanos一笑。

他从没有过这种感受。

更11

 

那个秋季Antonius几乎全部用来练习，一直持续到了十二月。他并不是只和Stephanos训练，他还要练习如何与一般角斗士打斗。他耗费了大量的时间强健体魄，锻炼技巧。他赤手与Rhodios，Henricus，Thorus还有Ioanna周旋，尤其是Ioanna，她简直是匕首大师。但他总是有空就凑到Stephanos身边，简直像个忠实的猎犬。说到这里，Antonius发如果Stephanos是主人的话，他毫不在意把自己比作猎犬。

尽管与Stephanos练习对于实战没有丝毫用处——毕竟，他的对手不可能是人马——但他还是最喜欢和Stephanos相处。这并不仅因为Stephanos是芦迪学院最强的角斗士——事实上Antonius觉得他可能是世界上最强大的战士——更因为他和Antonius和有默契，他们总是能预料到对方的动作，仿佛天神特意为他们塑造了彼此。每次Stephanos只要一动前腿出击的念头，Antonius就会下意识地跳闪躲避；当Antonius进击时，Stephanos也会瞬间抬腿，露出看似脆弱的腹部，然后将木剑出其不意地刺出。他们的搏斗是这样和谐，几近于一场张弛有度的舞蹈。

“所以，”Antonius充满希冀地问道，此时Stephanos正把剑收回背后，“农神节我会上场吗？”

Stephanos咬了咬下唇，一只马蹄不安地动了动，尾巴也轻轻抬了起来。经过长时间的相处，Antonius立刻意识到他此刻焦虑的心情。

“不会。”

“你说不会是什么意思？”

如果Stephanos不让他上场的话，他怎么为自己赢得自由？他必须上场，他必须对着罗马证明自己。

“你别想歪了，”Stephanos叹气道，“你很不错，几乎是我训练过最好的。”

“那么——”

Stephanos举起手打断了他：“但你的潜力远不止于此。我希望你变成最伟大的角斗士。在你踏上角斗场的那一刻起，我希望人群把你当成举世无双的战士。我希望你成为传奇。人们会说，我曾见过Antonius的第一场角斗，他如天神般所向睥睨。人群们会激动得人类盈眶，呼喊着你的名字。再过一两个月，只要我天天训练你，你就能所向无敌。我想要你如太阳般闪耀。我想给予你无上荣光。”Stephanos的目光变的热切起来。“就当是我给你的礼物吧。”

AAntonius觉得自己喉咙发紧。他不知道此刻涌起的情绪应该叫做什么。他的尊严，他的追求和荣耀。Stephanos会为他考虑这么多。

“是这样吗。”

“而且，农神节的时候，”Stephanos有些虚弱地笑道，“你也可以看我角斗。”

“你？”

Stephanos的笑容变大了。“就是我，你可能会喜欢的。”

 

于是庆典当天无所事事的Antonius如约来到了角斗场。在庆典这天，所有没有参加角斗的角斗士都可以休息半天。而且昨天晚上农神节的宴会吃的他酒足饭饱。Rhodios告诉他决斗前享受丰盛宴席是传统。角斗士们还可以收拾收拾自己的东西，毕竟，第二天他们生死未卜。 

但不可能是Stephanos，他的角斗是表演性的。可尽管如此，Antonius还是心里打鼓。在自由时Antonius从来不喜欢看这些决斗比赛，他更喜欢看去看看马戏。他原来从不认为这些角斗士是真正的人，也不愿为他们哀悼。可现在一切都不同了。

Antonius没有再坐在贵族们的包厢里，他还记得那些座位柔软的椅垫和布料制成的遮阳篷。此刻他和Rhodios坐在拥挤的平民座位里。好吧，这里起码视野不错，在进门时也不用告诉所有人他们的身份。事实上这里根本不允许角斗士进入。Rhodios警惕地紧紧抓着自己的钱袋。Antonius根本没钱，所以也没有这一层顾虑。他想着也许今天的角斗结束后Fury会发放一些钱来过节。

现在正举行着一些斗兽比赛，Antonius有一眼没一眼地看着。他还没听见任何预告，但他知道很快Stephanos就要上场了。他肯定要和所有表演性搏击在一起，Stephanos作为压轴。之后就要开始真正的角斗了。

马上要到了。Rhodios示意Antonius往角斗场里看，有人正在往场地中央放置着一张卧榻，旁边还放着酒杯。卧榻和酒杯旁放着不少兵器。“是时候了，”Rhodios说道，声音提高了不少，“大战人马要开始了。首先是皮里托斯的婚宴。Henricus饰演皮里托斯，Ioanna则是他的新娘希波达墨娅，Stephanos肯定是特意这样安排的。Thorus演忒修斯，然后，好吧，我们只有一匹人马，所以Stephanos是人马 欧律提翁。”

Antonius咽了咽口水，然后想到了故事的结局。“他们最后割掉了欧律狄翁的眼睛和耳朵，对吧？忒修斯杀了他。”

Rhodios一把揽住了Antonius的肩膀，Antonius紧张地往后靠了靠。“故事里是这么说的，但是我们只有一匹人马，所以不可能就为了一场表演失去他。他们会对着人群演出戏，然后Stephanos就会投降。我以前看过，很刺激的。”

接着号角响起，角斗场的大门打开，Henricus走了进来，接着就是Thorus。他们两人都穿着希腊服饰，长袍长衫。Ioanna也走了进来，也许是为了提醒人群这是一场婚礼，她打扮得像是位罗马新娘，橙红色的面纱遮在脸上。

音乐继续，Henricus与Ioanna缱绻地拥抱在长榻上，从酒杯里啜饮美酒。Thorus坐到一旁，消失在人群的视线中。

接着音乐声抬高，气氛被烘托起来。Henricus与Ioanna起身冲着人群挥舞手臂，人群也激动地朝他们欢呼。尽管Antonius现在很紧张，他还是忍不住微笑起来。想象着Henricus与Ioanna在人群的祝福中结婚实在美妙，这肯定是Stephanos的善意。

Antonius现在想起故事的具体情节了：争斗开始时新娘正在向客人展示自己的美丽。此时Thorus也的确起身伸手祝贺。这时Henricus正在展示Ioanna的曼妙身姿。

此时音乐变调，有人从大门里走了出来。

Stephanos从阴影中现身，一动不动地站在沙场边缘。

Antonius摒住了呼吸。这时从未见过的Stephanos的另一面，他实在是太完美了。

除了腰间的长剑和背上的盾牌，Stephanos完全赤裸着。他人类的半身强壮健美如同神迹，仿佛是有了生命的雕塑。他胸膛上厚实的肌肉随着呼吸一起一伏，看得Antonius口干舌燥。Stephanos每天裹的严严实实就为了遮住这样的身体？如果Stephanos肯松松口的话，Antonius一定要把自己的手长在他身上。他会流连在Stephanos的胸膛，然后慢慢下移，从小腹一直摸到下面太阳般金色的毛发。他的毛发是Antonius见过最为夺目的颜色，仿佛是一枚阳光下闪闪发亮的奥里斯金币。他作为马匹的半身也无比流畅美丽，丝毫不显笨重。他的长腿优雅有力，大腿蕴藏着致人死地的力量。而他的尾毛——终于——没有梳起，而是随风飘扬着。他就像是自然一切美好的凝聚，如此光彩夺目。Antonius觉得自己的下巴都合不上了。

Stephanos来此是为了展示，为了炫耀自己的身体。尽管Antonius心知Stephanos不会喜欢被这样围观，他还是无法停下自己痴迷的目光。这感觉就像他年幼时第一次见到Stephanos，这不过这次更加强烈，因为——他不再是个孩子了，他想得到Stephanos。如诗人所说，情由心生，欲随爱至。Antonius不知道自己怎样才能真正得到他，他们怎样才能缱绻厮磨。但他如此想要触碰Stephanos，他想要触摸对方温暖的肌肤，柔软的手掌。他想要看到Stephanos的微笑，让Stephanos的目光因他而明亮。他们总会想到办法的，只要二人心意相通。

呃，但是Stephanos似乎并没有此意。Antonius想起对方是如何一次次回绝了自己的调弄，表示自己讨厌这些轻浮的玩笑。

Antonius叹了口气，闭上嘴巴继续看了下去。

————————————————————————————————————————————

人群中有不少从未见过人马的年轻人大为震撼——尽管他们的情感远没有Antonius的深沉。而有些人，这些人都看过这种表演，开始为人马的上场喝倒彩。

Stephanos跳上舞台。

Antonius从来没见过如此粗野的Stephanos。人马的行动里丝毫没有一贯的优雅，他与生俱来的指挥气质也消失了。Stephanos摇摇晃晃地四处转悠一翻，修长的马腿笨拙地互相牵绊。他这是在，Antonius后知后觉地意识到，他在假装酒醉。

不少观众开始因为人马的蠢笨表现而发笑。

Stephanos继续向前，弯腰拿起了桌上的酒杯，用两只手端着硕大的酒杯高举向空中，仿佛那是什么值得炫耀的奖杯。之后他举起酒杯仰头痛饮，他甚至刻意没有用嘴唇一口口喝酒，而是让酒从杯口流下，表示自己醉得连酒都喝不了了。

红酒顺着他的脸庞流下，一直染红了他的胸膛，弄脏了他美丽的毛发，最终像鲜血一样流落到沙地上。Stephanos舔舔嘴唇，粉红的舌头扫干了最后几滴美酒——老天，即使这样Antonius都被挑逗得浑身发烫——然后人马眯起了双眼。他的手指抚弄自己的脑袋，显露出迷惑的模样，仿佛他不明白为什么酒杯里突然空空如也。

人群开始大肆嘲笑他。

这是赤裸裸的羞辱。

此时Ioanna转身面对着Stephanos，微笑着伸出双手。

Stephanos也胡乱伸出了手，胳膊上还流淌着未干的酒液。

Stephanos瞬间移动抱起了Ioanna，很快，和他搏斗时的速度一致。他把新娘举起，双手掐着她的腰，使她显得那样娇小。他把新娘高举过头顶，对待她如同对待刚才盛满琼浆的酒杯，仿佛她是他的另一项奖赏。Ioanna无力地在他手掌中挣扎，动作剧烈又浮夸，这是完完全全的表演。如果是真的训练，这女人一脚就可以踢到Stephanos的喉咙，瞬间挣脱，用Stephanos自己的剑对付他。

Antonius的身体突然变得又冷又硬。他知道这是表演，但从未想过是场羞辱。

Stephanos换了个姿势，把Ioanna从空中降到他的唇边，然后亲吻了她。这和其他举动一样都是表演:Ioanna无助地挥舞一只胳膊，显得十分痛苦，但Antonius眼尖地发现她的一条腿盘在Stephanos的腰际，以保证自己在挣扎的过程中不会真的掉落。Stephanos一只手揽着她的后背，让两人亲密无间，同时不断地亲吻她。

尽管Antonius憎恨自己的反应，这火辣的场景还是让他口干舌燥。所以，这就是亲吻一匹人马的方法。他也可以这样被抱起来，用自己的双腿缠住Stephanos。但只是一场表演，Stephanos连他的调戏都不屑回应。这是表演，你看，Stephanos甚至没有脸红。

可他想知道Stephanos会不会是一名亲吻高手。

他看到Stephanos停下亲吻的动作，挺起身子抱着她摇晃着四处逡巡，已就显出酒醉的神态。

此时Thorus和Henricus拿起了他们的长剑，脱去了他们拖曳的希腊长袍，露出了里面的短衣，以示自己随时可以为荣誉而战。

Henricus夸张地上前夺过Ioanna，尽管动作很大，但Antonius还是发现Stephanos暗中将Ioanna送出，让她不会受伤。在他送出Ioanna的同时，Ioanna挺身狠狠地一拳打在Stephanos的脸上。

这可是实打实的一拳，Stephanos被她打得一晃，鼻子里瞬间流出了鲜血。这是事故，Antonius握紧了拳头。

Henricus把Ioanna放在自己身后，Thorus一步跳上长榻，Stephanos朝他一点头，也解下了自己的长剑和盾牌。搏斗表演开始了。

这搏斗充满了混乱。

Stephanos的攻击没有一点章法可言，只是在胡乱挥剑，醉醺醺地四处乱打。他一直在挥舞长剑，挥舞！甚至没有一次攻击动作。此时Henricus的匕首在混乱中划伤了Stephanos的侧腰。Antonius心惊胆战地听着人群的欢呼声，眼前因为Stephanos流出的血液变得一片鲜红。

打斗到了尾声，Thorus扮演的英雄低举着长剑，Stephanos则大力跃起，四肢凌空片刻后重重落地，刻意显出马失前蹄的窘态，跪在了地上，前腿埋在沙子里。他的长剑也脱手了，脸上身上都是肮脏的红酒污渍，鼻子还流着血。这真是颜面扫地，他曾经那样美丽夺目，而他们竟让他变成这副模样。他惊慌无力，在人群面前变成被打败的野兽，供人嘲笑。

Thorus用剑尖抵住Stephanos的喉咙，那一瞬间Antonius感觉自己的心中有什么宝贵的东西正在死去。

Stephanos高举双手表示投降。他看上去那样倔强又无助，连手指都在颤抖。

“杀了他！”一个观众大喊道。要不是Rhodios拦着，Antonius非要狠狠教训这蠢货不可。

Stephanos睁大双眼，在角斗场里四处巡视，寻找那个能够宽恕他的人。他在找执政官。

“原谅！”Antonius大叫道。

他不知道是什么驱使他这样大喊，但他的声音甚至刺痛了自己的耳朵。他嘶吼时Stephanos似乎看了他一眼，但也许不是，他们的距离太远了，这四周又那么嘈杂。

“原谅。”执政官说道。过了一会儿，Stephanos踉跄地站起身，人群却发出了失落的声音。

Stephanos缓缓从大门离开，浑身都是血污泥土。人群在欢呼着Henricus，Ioanna，和Thorus的伟大。Antonius紧闭双眼，他害怕自己会哭出来。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanos一离开角斗场，Antonius也连忙朝出口走去。事实上，在Rhodios拍住他肩膀时，他都不知道自己满脑子在想什么。

“你要去哪儿？接下来还有比赛呢。”

他抖掉了Rhodios的手掌。“我必须得......你觉得他们会让我见他吗?”

Rhodios无语了片刻，一直到Antonius转身看着他，他才困惑地说：“呃，应该吧，你可以告诉守卫室Samuel或者Stephanos叫你去的，但是你为什么不看接下来的......”

Antonius没听见他接下来说了什么，因为他已经飞快地朝出口跑去。

守卫的态度非常不好。

“你找谁？”一个守卫问道。

“Stephanos，”Antonius回答，“人马，Furius让我来给他送钱——”哈，这可真是信口开河——“而且我还要给他传个口信。”

“过去吧。”那人说道，给Antonius让开了台阶。

台阶一路延伸到地下，这是连接芦迪学院和角斗场的暗道。今天的芦迪学院在原来是来自别的学院的角斗士们准备战斗的地方。但是Antonius从来没去过其他学院，也没和其他学院的人就交流过，但他还是轻松过关了。又问了几个人，终于有人给他指了一个正确的方向。他们看见Stephanos和他的马夫朝着地面上的马厩走去了。

“也许他得吃点干草，对吧？”那人说道，Antonius狠狠盯了他一眼。怎么会有人在见到Stephanos之后还把他当成一匹马？

他冷冷地谢过那人后就离开了。

在他转过最后一个弯后，Antonius终于听到了Stephanos和Samuel交谈的声音。他们的声音被水流声弄得模糊不清。

“你不用灌下一整碗酒的！”Samuel说道，声音里还带着玩笑的成分，“你是不知道把那些东西从你的毛上弄下去有多费劲。还不死的神祇呢，你闻上去简直像个醉汉。而且Ioanna肯定也被你弄得臭烘烘，你还弄脏了她的新长袍。怪不得她最后狠狠打你一拳呢。”

Stephanos的声音也显得很轻松。“她不是故意的吧。”

“哈，鬼才信她不是故意的，不过你愿意那么想就随你的便——”

Antonius从拐角处现了身。Samuel抬头看他，脑袋将将从Stephanos的马身处露出来。Stephanos也转过身来，他现在浑身都是水，从头到脚都湿漉漉的。他一只手举着一个水桶，清水正从头顶流下来。水要比酒更轻盈，Stephanos看上去也没那么狼狈了，尽管他身上还是残留着不少污渍，连清水都被染成了红色。他腰际的伤口还在流血，但是还好鼻子的血已经止住了。他的发丝紧贴着脑袋，明亮的眼睛一看到Antonius就露出了笑意。

然而在他看清楚Antonius表情的瞬间， 那笑意消失了。

“Antonius？”他连忙问道，“怎么了？你怎么还没和Rhodios一起看角斗？”

“我——”Antonius张了张嘴，但是他还因为愤怒而颤抖着。Stephanos让他来看表演是以为他会高兴，他以为Antonius会因为自己被羞辱而取乐。

“我，我能——我想要-”

他所有的想法都变成了一声破碎的哭泣。

“可以让我们单独待一会儿吗？”

Stephanos转身对Samuel说道。

 

更13

“可以让我们单独待一会儿吗？”

Stephanos转身对Samuel说道。

Samuel点点头迅速离开了。

现在只剩他们两人。Stephanos试探地伸手下来靠近Antonius，尽管没有触碰到他，这个动作里蕴含的关心成分也足以宽慰Antonius了。他的愤怒把Stephanos吓到了，但此刻他实在是怒火中烧，无力掩饰。

“你因为我的表演而.......生我的气？”Stephanos问道，他在意识到Antonius没有躲避之后终于把手落在了他的肩膀上。

Antonius没有意识到自己正把双手伸向空中，形成一个祈祷的姿势。他向前一步。“你怎么能那么做？”他吼道，把所有的怒气都凝结在这句责问里。他对罗马的愤怒，对世界的怨恨，他憎恨那些把他变成奴隶的人，他憎恨那些让他们二人失去尊严的混账，他憎恨那个让Stephanos变成小丑的人。

Stephanos眨眨眼。“不过是演戏罢了，”他小心翼翼地说道，仿佛他现在是那种生为师者的人马，正在教导一个天真鲁莽的年轻人，“就像是戏台上的演员，只不过加了点打斗而已。我们都是角斗士，这是场表演。你知道，我们听命而为。”

“人群憎恨你，”Antonius说道。他的声音低沉黯哑，他知道Stephanos不明白为什么自己会这么上心，因为人马的表情变得愈发迷惑不解。

“这很正常，”Stephanos耸耸肩，“欧律狄翁失败了。”

“可你不在乎吗？”

Stephanos松手放下了水桶。“你认为我应该在乎？”他摇摇头，“你很愤怒，因为人群以我取乐。”他的声音提高了，充满猜测。仿佛他根本没有想到Antonius会这样关心他。

Antonius的双拳松了又紧，“我当然会生气！”

“为什么？”Stephanos随口问道，这不过是纯粹的好奇而已。

因为——因为我——”Antonius转移了视线，这已经超出了言语的范围。他深深吸了口气说道：“因为在人群眼中，你是个愚蠢野兽。是个新鲜玩意儿。供他们指点取笑。像你和我说的，你说你必须要比常人穿戴得更加得体。你不愿意被当成一头野兽。”当然，现在Stephanos还是全裸着的，Antonius竭力忽视这一点。“你如此表演会让他们更加看轻你。他们看不到你的内心，而是只关心的野蛮的表象。看角斗表演时，他们知道角斗士还是人类，而你，他们永远不会知道你有多好。你是个奇迹，可他们却看不到这一点。他们永远不会看到我眼中的你。”

“奇迹？”Stephanos的声音因为惊讶而不稳，“你觉得我是个奇迹？”他的防备突然像是融化了，看上去那样脆弱而不设防，与在沙场上的他截然不同。他的双眼大睁，嘴巴也没有合上，漂亮的尾巴抖了抖，微微抬高。一只蹄子不安地后退，仿佛Stephanos想要隐藏起自己。Antonius觉得可能从来没有人见过这样羞涩可爱的Stephanos。

Antonius脸红起来。“我——没错，但那不是重点。我是说你也应该意识到自己的举世无双。我生气的是你怎么能这样任人宰割。”

Stephanos叹了口气。他用双手揉了揉脸颊，在地上进退几步，良久无言，最后，他微笑着看向Antonius：

“你仿佛是一团火焰，Antonius，你的骄傲使你耀眼夺目。你心中的荣誉让我赞叹。”

他又叹息道：“我曾经也为了荣誉而生活，如你一样。那时我绝对想不到此刻的处境，我几乎还能回忆起当时的荣光。”

“到底发生了什么事？”

这句话不经大脑脱口而出，他说了之后才意识到这问题太过私密了。Stephanos很可能避而不答，他知道Stephanos不喜欢谈论过去。

但这一回Stephanos默默地注视着他，始终平静目光有一瞬间的破碎。Antonius能从他的眼中看到漫长的痛苦，无边的折磨，它们都被封存在Stephanos静如古井的表象中。

“罗马，”他柔和地说道，“罗马改变了我。”

“哦。”

Antonius患有聪明人的通病，他总是思虑过多，尽管有些事根本不需要他左思右想，有时最简单的一句话都能让他回忆起往事。但现在，现在他只能想起他原来的文法老师，那位让他们诵读荷马史诗的老者。亚加亚人与特洛伊人被人称为 hippodamoi，驯马人。这也是人马大战中新娘希波达墨亚（Hippodameia）的名字。他再一次回想起圣洁强大的人马在斗兽场中跌落尘埃，俯首投降的凄惨模样。接着他又想起恍如隔世之前，他回到达契亚那天，老仆Zinnas对他说的话，罗马会毁掉我们，他这样说道，这句话让Antonius黯然欲泣。他想知道Zinnas有没有从那场战争中幸存，接着又憎恨自己竟然到今天才担心起Zinnas的现状。

Hôs hoi g' amphiepon taphon Hektoros hippodamoio.

就这样，他们埋葬了赫克托耳，勇武的驯马人。

“嗯？”Stephanos说道，“你再给我念伊利亚特吗？”

Antonius这时才发现自己念出了声。像所有希腊人一样，Stephanos知道这一著名的结句。

“这只是——”他停顿一下，想办法组织语言，“在我还是个孩子的时候，在课堂上，我一直向往成为一名赫克托耳一样的驯马人。在史诗里那意味着人类达到了文明的顶峰，他们能让最野性未训的马匹变得温顺，听命于人。驯马人代表了无边的可能。因为在我的家乡，只有在和平盛世，驯马人才会出现。我曾以为那是个光荣的职业。”

“现在呢？”

“现在，”Antonius说道，“我意识到自己从未考虑过马匹的意愿。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天晚上吃饭时，Ioanna隔着桌子对Stephanos一笑，又递给他已被珀斯卡酒。这玩意儿简直酸到Antonius心里去了。

“看见我们的人马大战了吗？”她问道，眼睛因为兴奋而发亮，“你觉得我们怎么样？”

Antonius把向Stephanos倾诉的一切不满压到心底，他不需要坏了Ioanna的好心情。“挺不错，”他笑着说，“你们都很棒，”然后他不合时宜地回忆起当时Stephanos紧抱着她的情景。“但你得亲吻Stephanos，你不介意吗？”

我可不会，Antonius在心底说。他绝对不会介意亲吻Stephanos，如果Stephanos当时争夺的是他的话。

这是他们唯一可能亲吻彼此的机会。因为他们不可能自愿接吻，毕竟Stephanos从来没有对他表示任何一点兴趣。

Ioanna笑道：“哦，那个呀，那只是表演而已。而且比起彩排时他一个没抱稳直接把我扔出去，这次已经算是不错了。不，我不介意，Henricus也不介意。”她的声音突然一低。

“我本来以为他会的，但是Stephanos的吻技实在是太差了。”

“他.....很差吗？”Antonius可从来没想到过这种可能。Stephanos在战场上太英勇了，让Antonius产生了只要是他，做什么事都会完美的错觉。

Ioanna做了个鬼脸。“他差劲极了！一点激情都没有。而且他整个人僵得要命，那个小可怜。人群太远看不清，这是万幸。他简直要把我撅折了。这全是表演，你知道。”她的声音有变得轻快起来，语气很是专业。

“这样啊，”Antonius有点震惊，“我可没从表演里看出来。”

认真讲，他现在有点失望，他还以为——唉，都是些没用的幻想。

“他是个出色的演员，”Ioanna吃掉了最后一口炖菜，“谁也看不出他心里怎么想。”

“这话说的对，”Antonius说道，“他永远拒人千里。”

Ioanna举起酒杯和Antonius碰了碰。“敬人马。”她笑着说。

“敬人马。”

但在接下来的时间里，Antonius一直在幻想被Stephanos亲吻是什么感觉。如果是真心实意的吻，Antonius幻想着，那他的技术会不会不一样？

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
他俩这，基本上就是老房子着火，不可救药。

更14

 

第二天早饭后Antonius又去找Stephanos训练。他先去仓库拿了自己的训练用具，羊毛网和木质三叉戟，等到回去的时候他发现穿戴整齐的Stephanos已经站在训练场上等待他了。他的表情又一次变得冷静自持，仿佛昨天发生的一切不过是Antonius的幻觉。

Stephanos这样假装若无其事真让Antonius伤心，但也许事情就是这样。他昨天在表演后去找Stephanos的行为有些越界了，他们还不是朋友，只不过Antonius希望他们成为而已，他总是跟在Stephanos身后。

Stephanos唯一流露出不安情绪的是他不时摇动的尾巴，以及一只马蹄轻微的踢踏。他背上挂着盾牌，可似乎此时他还无意举剑。  
“所以，”Stephanos说道，“像我告诉你的，你很出色。我已经倾囊相授了，但成为伟大角斗士的秘诀——全都是在战场上的气氛烘托。”他的嘴唇颤了颤，“我知道你说过你很讨厌在战场上表演——”

啊，难道就因为这个？

“当然不是，”Antonius赶忙打断了他，“要我做什么都可以。”

Stephanos疑惑起来。

“可你当时那么生气——”

我生气是因为必须那么做的人是你。但这句话他憋在了心里。

“我自由时曾经是个领袖，”Antonius说道，说完才意识到这是他来到这里之后第一次提起往事。“从懂事起我就明白自己一举一动必为目光追随，也知道自己必须习惯，必须学着带上面具。如果能赢得自由，我丝毫不抵触表演。”

Stephanos沉寂了半响，Antonius不知道他会不会猜出来自己的统帅身份。

“既然你这么说的话。”

“那么我应该怎么做呢？”

Stephanos的嘴角闪过一丝笑意。“你充满热情，我们可以利用这一点。人群希望看到一个懦弱的网斗士，因为你虽然攻击迅速，但其他时间都在躲避逃跑。你到时候就那么做，但是你要让人群沉醉其中。戏耍你的敌人，把他弄得昏头转向。如果可以的话，尽量灵巧得像是杂技演员。就是，浮夸生动一些，让战斗显得轻而易举。当然对你来说不是，但在群众眼中你的动作要如同行云流水，把所有敌人衬托得一无是处。懂了吗？”

“明白，”他能够想象到怎么做。要让战斗显得轻松会很困难，动作越显得完美，就越难完成。“你可以教我吗？让我成为人群的宠儿？”

Stephanos又笑了笑。“他们肯定会爱上你的，在为祭奠智慧女神举办的角斗场里。这话我赌上训练师的声誉。就像我之前说的，我在你眼中看到了火焰，你只不过需要把它们表现出来。”

智慧女神节在三月十八日举办，他们还有两个多月时间。他要百炼成钢，一战封神。

训练开始了。

他依旧不是只接受Stephanos的单独训练。他去了主训练场，和愿意比试的所有人过招，不论是迅猛的网斗士还是重装角斗士。他逐渐开始能够熟练地打乱Thorus和Brutus的节奏，如同杂技演员一眼又是蹦跳又是嘲讽。就算是对付和他一样的网斗士他也能轻松过关。当他和Rhodios打斗时，总会有人观战。他们俩在训练场里不断周旋，试探进攻，十分有趣。Ioanna和Henricus夫妻俩则教会了他如何摔倒，翻滚，起身。

这是又一场和Rhodios的速战。他们都只穿着短衫，向观众展示体魄和技巧。Rhodios笑着低空挥舞代表三叉戟的长杆，Antonius跳起轻松避过，同时也进攻扳回一城。

“你就会这一招吗？”Antonius挑衅道，Rhodios举起长杆打算教训教训他。

下面的一招Antonius已经练习很久了，解除Rhodios的武装易如反掌。Antonius用了巧劲挝过Rhodios的手腕，从他手中把长杆夺了过来，插到地上。他的手还紧锢着Rhodios的手腕。Rhodios因惯性向前一冲，Antonius顺势撑地跃起，仿佛他已经凌跃空中，然后狠狠落在Rhodios身上，他的膝盖击中对方胸口。他们滚在地上缠斗良久，最后Antonius跨坐在Rhodios的身上，压得对方不能呼吸。  
“我投降！”Rhodios气都喘不匀了，“这是——你怎么学会那招的？”

“全靠练习”Antonius说道，冲他笑了笑。他站起身来，四处环视。

Stephanos正和别人一起站在场外观战。他独立于人群之后，但视线还是能轻松越过人墙。Antonius心脏一紧，一半紧张一半欣喜，他有没有给Stephanos留下好印象？Stephanos喜不喜欢看他这样？他喜不喜欢Antonius——嗯，半裸的样子？好吧，最后一点是他奢求了。

Stephanos走近了训练场，蹄子甚至顶上了最后一排人的鞋跟。Antonius抬头一看，Stephanos正在微笑，笑容格外灿烂喜悦，让Antonius心里立刻扑腾起来。

“可以了，”Stephanos说道，“人群会爱上你的。”

再之后的安排非常迅速。他会在压轴的几组里上场，和他对战的角斗士也是个达契亚人，但Antonius和他不怎么熟悉。那人一头黑发，名叫Hiezechihel，不是个普通的达契亚名字。但是Antonius也不在意对手有个怪名字，他甚至挺高兴，毕竟除了名字他对对方几乎一无所知，这样对战起来他心里也没什么压力。

角斗的前一天，卢笛学院又一次大摆筵席。每个人都敞开肚皮，尽情享乐，并在入夜之前把自己的财产托付给信任的朋友，以防不测。但这一回大家还算轻松，毕竟也不是所有比赛都是不死不休，就算是，还有一个被原谅的机会呢。

Antonius知道怎样才能死得光荣。他不怕死。只不过他现在还有心愿未了，而且他真的想在这最后一晚再和Stephanos说上两句话——就算不表白，他也想让Stephanos知道自己多敬佩他，同时谢谢他为自己做的一切。

Antonius依稀记得Stephanos是住在配楼里——但他从未见过对方的马厩。嗯，人马住的地方叫马厩吗？他像自己的朋友们告了别，然后就出了营房穿过学院，朝着他心中的路线走去。就在他快要迷路的时候，一个高大苍白的人影出现在他面前。

“Stephanos？”

Stephanos停住了脚步。在月光下人马苍白到几乎要消失。他的外衣和马毯都是纯白的，淡色的头发和皮毛在月光下闪着银光，阳光曾经为它们染上金色，但现在似乎所有色彩被都抽离了。Stephanos长长的马尾自在地散落着，梳理得十分顺滑，每摇动一下仿佛都在告诉世人他根本不属于这个俗世。Antonius突然清醒了，他意识到Stephanos已经高于人类太多，他怎么敢以为自己笨拙又简单的人类情感究会配得上对方。

“Antonius！”Stephanos露出一个银色的微笑，“你在这儿啊，我正要找你的！”

“我？”

Stephanos点点头。“明天你就要出场了，怎么说呢，我就是想和你说说话，因为——”他停住了，Antonius觉得他似乎是临时改变了接下来的句子，“因为，我觉得我们应该再见见对方。”

Antonius朝他微笑。“有什么建议吗？”

“想不出什么。”Stephanos伸手扶上Antonius的肩膀；他的触碰是那么炽热，落在肩上不似烙印，却似冬日暖阳，出乎意料却让人沉醉。

 

“好好打。我本想说你这一战应让我骄傲，但仔细想想，我已经为你感到骄傲了。”

Antonius喉咙一紧。“真的？”

“当然，”Stephanos笑着说，他的手掌滑落了，“你会成功的，别害怕。”

“我经历过更恐怖的事，”Antonius说道，“在达契亚对阵罗马的战场上。”

回忆涌来，那是他身为自由人的最后一天。现在他感到的不是被俘虏的的痛恨和无可奈何，而是一种冰冷的决心。

“那就别忘记。”Stephanos的视线几乎射进了他的内心。

“不会。”Antonius抬头，他们之间的距离那么短，他们已经可以——好吧，本可以接吻的，但是Antonius的脑袋才只到Stephanos的胸口。只有Stephanos主动，亲吻才会成为可能，但是Antonius不认为他会同意。“谢谢你，为我做了这么多。”

等他赢了，等他真正让Stephanos为他骄傲之时，也许那时他会告诉他自己的感情。

“我不愿意你谢我，”Stephanos的笑意紧绷，“我只愿你为我而胜。”

为我而胜，Antonius默念着这句话，隔着口袋紧紧握住了蓝色天石。

为我而胜。

他会做到的。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
更15

 

这信念崩塌在了沙场上。

渔网还是老样子，但是真正的三叉戟要比训练用的木杆轻巧很多。他站在大门后的阴影里等待上场，感觉着轻飘飘的三叉戟在自己手中滑来滑去，腰间的匕首也重得奇怪。上身只护住肩膀和手臂的轻甲让他感到束缚，但起码他以前还是穿着它们训练过的，只不过这一身要更加精致一点。金属的色泽在他余光里流转，Antonius不知道待一会儿这身战甲会不会在阳光下大放异彩。

这天早上非常寒冷，但是他只系了一条缠腰布，蓝色天石被他悬在颈间。Antonius像所有的网斗士一样光着脚，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。  
角斗士Hiezechihel就站在Antonius身边。这达契亚人和他一样下身系着缠腰布，但却穿着靴子，而且他还有武器。这人手持兵用盾牌，还有一柄寒光泠泠的长剑。他把头盔夹在胳膊底下，直到上场的时候才会佩戴，因为——起码Antonius是这么想的——在那只开了两个眼洞的铁家伙里呼吸是很难受的。不过话说回来，要是他不把脸护好了，Antonius非要用三叉戟把它戳烂不可。Hiezechihe面容严峻，目光直视这门外的沙场。他的眼神有些麻木，仿佛此刻他还在神游天际。

Antonius身后突然响起了一阵马蹄敲打石板的声音，他不用回头就知道Stephanos来了。

“好好打。”Stephanos说道。

也许这是对他们两人说的。  
“是，训练官。”Hiezechihel说道。

“我会尽力的。”Antonius说道，尽力弯出了一个微笑。

此时沙场上响起了号角，大门升起。Hiezechihel动动肩膀，朝Antonius看了一眼，然后戴上了头盔。Antonius没有转头。

他们在沙场上摆开阵势。Hiezechihel拔剑出鞘，Antonius也展开渔网。他左右巡视，找到了裁判，执政官和角斗指挥所在的位置。人群化成了一片模糊的声音，距离两人如有千里。他没有回头，但他知道Stephanos就在身后注视着自己。

他心中一定，这是他作为角斗士对自己展示，他从未这样张扬过。这样想着，他在沙场上站稳了脚跟。

号角再次响起，Hiezechihel举剑邀战  
。  
重装角斗士是个矛盾的兵种，Stephanos曾经告诉过他，至今仍在耳畔。他们的负重过多，所以尽管行动笨拙也要尽快结束战斗，以免自己被装备拖得筋疲力竭。你必须机动灵活，才能取得胜利。

Antonius轻松躲过了这一剑。

Hiezechihel再次出击，然后是第三次，而Antonius每一次都灵巧躲过。

第三次时，Antonius大笑着喊道：“你就不能打快点？”

Hiezechihel一言不发，又是一记重剑攻来，Antonius一个旋身闪开攻势，他不想距离对方太近。

“你穿的太多了吧？”Antonius说道，咧着嘴笑得十分可恶。他尽力大声喊，起码保证前几排能听到。

“你看看我，我穿这么少都觉得热，来，咱们一起脱。”

能听到他说话的观众都开始乐了起来，但是笑声不是很坚定，他们还是不确定角斗士之间的调笑到底应不应该。

Antonius的手里还是攥着渔网，但是他的大拇指和食指倒是空着。他把肩甲的皮带解开，让那几片铠甲滑落到地上。

Hiezechihel头盔之后的双眼睁大了，他可能在想Antonius是不是疯了。

“看看我！”Antonius快活地喊道，“我下身的那几片破布也可以脱了的，但是——咱们实话实说，你还没漂亮到让我遛鸟的地步。”

人群这回大笑起来，真好，Stephanos就是让他这么干。他很有趣，人群会期盼他胜利的。

又过了一轮，再一轮，再一轮，每一次Antonius都跳跃着躲开。他知道自己的动作再逐渐变慢，但是他也看到Hiezechihel的长剑开始颤抖。

Hiezechihel着急了。

在一个回合下来，Hiezechihel防御露出了破绽，他盾牌举得太慢了，持剑的手臂也抖了一下。Antonius一咬牙，探身抛出了大网——完美。

渔网正好落在Hiezechihel脑袋上，把他连人带剑全都罩了起来。Antonius拿起三叉戟照着他的胸甲上狠狠一下，然后看着他的敌人摔在了沙地上。他做的很好，完全按照计划，分毫不差。

人群在欢呼他的名字。

Antonius心中一片木然，他感觉似乎有人在控制自己把三叉戟提高，顺着头盔边缘向里，抵在Hiezechihel的咽喉处。

Hiezechihel在头盔之后闭上双眼，他的手臂高高举出，做出被降服的姿态。

“杀了他！”人群高呼，笑声肆意。

Antonius看了一眼执政官，角斗指挥瞟了一眼人群，然后竖起拇指。死刑。

Antonius低头看了看Hiezechihel，对方一动不动，似乎已经认命。

这不是场游戏。

Antonius此刻突然意识到这可怕的事实，他原来从没这么清醒过。他在对着人群表演，为了一场乐子取人性命，就因为罗马人觉得有趣。他曾经为了荣誉而战，甚至在峡谷天堑里经历了混天黑地的血雨。但那时他是为了自己的家庭而战，为了他的人民，为他们的自由而战。而且他只杀过要夺取自己性命的死敌。

可Hiezechihel是个达契亚人，是他的同胞，也许他们还曾经共同浴血奋战，也许他们的剑曾经一起指向罗马敌人。而现在，罗马人为了自己一时痛快，就要让Antonius杀掉自己的亲族，让Hiezechihel血溅沙场，屈辱而死。

这太可怕了，这太可怕，Antonius不想。

他握着三叉戟的那只手颤抖起来。

他的眼睛刺得生疼，不知道是因为泪水还是汗水。

他后退几步，扔掉了自己的兵器，然后朝着Hiezechihel伸出援手。

Hiezechihel睁开了眼睛，困惑地看着他：“你在干什么？”他干涩地问道。他本已安然等待死亡女神的降临，却不知何人为他拨开了迷雾。

“我不能，”Antonius声音破碎，“我下不了手。”

人群的欢呼声随着Antonius的迟疑而降低了，愤怒的议论开始响起。Antonius跨过Hiezechihel跑向了大门，那里因为他的胜利已经开启。

Stephanos还站在那里，半明半暗的光线笼罩着他。Antonius无法抬头直视Stephanos的双眼，但是Stephanos什么也没说。  
这就足够了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antonius背手站在Furius面前，目光游移。Furius责难地看着他，他错过了后面的比赛，越过通道来这里准备教训Antonius。

这是应该的，Antonius活该。

Stephanos也在这里，站在Antonius身后。他还是一言不发。

“我买你的时候，以为你会上场战斗，”Furius咆哮道，“你难道不是这样承诺的吗？”

Antonius抬起头，Furius的眼睛紧紧眯着，双颊气得通红。“主人，”他干巴巴地说，“我的确承诺过。”

“难道你不清楚角斗就意味着遵从判决吗？我为你付了钱，为你成为了Tiberius Lapidator的敌人，达契亚人，”Furius愈发愤怒。时至今日，Antonius听到Tiberuis的名字时还是不由得畏缩一下。“我最好的训练师听我的命令，在你身上投入了很多精力，他向我承诺你是最好的。现在呢？现在呢？你在角斗场里公然违命。你有没有羞耻心？你知不知道我应该怎么收拾你？”

 

“主人——”

“是我的错，主人，”Stephanos打断了他，Antonius惊慌地回头，这当然不是Stephanos的错了。可Stephanos还是面无表情，甚至没有看Antonius一眼。“我让你相信我会训练好Antonius，可却没有告诉他角斗的严肃性。我请求您，主人，请把所有对他的处罚归罪到我身上，因为是我没有尽到作为导师的职责。”

不，不。这完全不对，Furius不能因为Antonius而惩罚Stephanos，他没理由。

在他自己反应过来之前，Antonius已经站到了Stephanos和Furius之间，伸出了双手，仿佛这样Stephanos就能免于处罚，仿佛他能用自己的身躯保护高大的Stephanos。

“不要，主人，求您了，”Antonius焦急地说，“都是我的错，和他没关系。”

Furius似乎犹豫了一瞬间，然后站起身来看了看Antonius，又扫了一眼Stephanos。“好啊，”他仿佛是在自言自语，“你们俩倒是为对方两肋插刀。”他的表情严肃起来：“好吧，Antonius，现在你知道错了，明白下次应该怎么做了？”

Antonius站得笔直，

“明白。”

“督察不会太苛刻的，”Furius说道，“毕竟我们还想看你以后的表演呢。现在都走吧，Stephanos，下次再让我见识你的能耐。”

Stephanos咬紧下颚，俨然一个训练有素的士兵。

“是的主人。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
更16

Antonius的后背很痛，不像是流血时那种火辣辣的撕痛——这一点就证明了督察还是很给Furius面子的——但因为他根本看不到后背的情况，所以也说不好到地伤成了什么样。他挨打时一声也没出，真的，Antonius安慰自己，有时候训练完了浑身也像开裂一般疼痛。

这实在是耻辱，他真希望自己认识的人每一个看到他挨打的场面。他不想去找Thorus和Henricus，也不想去领药膏，因为那样他就必须说出拿药的缘由。他不能，他无论说什么都会让自己听上去像个懦夫。

好在现在他孤身一人，侧躺在营房的床上，其他人都还在竞技场。他蜷缩起身体，因为稻草摩擦鞭痕的疼痛轻轻哼了一声。

接着一个巨大的阴影出现在了门口，Antonius一抬头就看到了Stephanos，他现在最不想见到的人。他本打算转身的，但是后背实在接触不了床面。

“我没生你的气，”Stephanos温柔地说道，“可你的后背真的需要上药。我对此的经验你根本无法想象。跟我来吧。”  
Antonius忧伤地闭上双眼。“我让你失望了。我——我都说不出口。”

“那我就不会问你。”Stephanos回答道，“但我希望你能跟我来。来吧，你能起身吗？”

Antonius应该拒绝的，他应该说不，但是他发现自己正在挣扎着坐起来，拉住Stephanos伸出的手，不由自主地朝Stephanos马肩上披着的毛毯那边靠了一下。

他摇晃着扶住Stephanos的马身，然后两人一起朝着洒满阳光的室外走去。“咱们这是去哪？”

“去我那里。”Stephanos简短地说，仿佛这件事稀松平常，可实际上Antonius甚至从没有看见过Stephanos住的地方。“那里更私密一些，东西也更齐全。我那里的软垫子也比你的营房里多。”

他真的不知道说什么是好了，只是真切地意识到Stephanos有多么关心他，他最后什么也没说出来。

Stephanos把他带到了一处显然曾经当过马厩的地方，但这里巨大的兽栏是他前所未见的。马厩里有一半地方打扫得一尘不染，角落里有一张上面放着油灯的桌子，上面还有一叠蜡板，一根铁笔，一块抹布，一个大水瓶和几个陶土杯子。这地方的另一半则更像普通的马厩，地上铺满了稻草，让这里与众不同的是满地全是大大小小的软垫子，各种大小形状，颜色用途。有的像是枕头，有的则是抱枕。垫子上整齐地码放着叠好的毯子。Antonius估计Stephanos睡觉时应该比寻常的马儿更爱躺倒，也许卧姿对于人马来说不算致命。这里没有一丝污秽的味道，也没有装饲料马槽。

“这里不大，”Stephanos说道，他的四蹄紧张地换来换去，似乎是对这里感到很窘迫。但实际上这里远比Antonius想象的要好。

趁着Antonius还在好奇地四处巡视的时候，Stephanos朝桌子走去，拿起了一个杯子，然后递给Antonius。Antonius举起来一看，立刻闻到了苦涩的药味，他探究似的挑起眉毛。

“柳树皮熬成了药汤，”Stephanos说道，“可以镇痛的。”

这倒方便，Antonius想道，但随即意识到了真相。“你特意为我准备的？”

Stephanos微微红了脸，摆了摆柔顺的尾巴。“我觉得你可能用的上。但我不知道是因为被惩罚。”

Antonius闭上眼睛喝掉了苦涩的汤剂。“我——”他咳嗽着再次道歉，“我真的很抱歉。”

Stephanos静静地看着他。“把垫子铺好的话，你就可以趴上去，我想要看看你的后背。”

他一边摆着垫子，一边才意识到其实自己是可以拒绝的。但现在垫子已经摆成了卧榻的高度。他趴上去时垫子直往下陷，让他感到十分无力，但幸好Stephanos在这里。Stephanos不会伤害他的，Antonius这样想着，昏昏沉沉地合上了双眼。

“我得先把血弄干净，”Stephanos小声说，然后地板上响起了马蹄声，接着凉凉的湿布就贴到了他的伤口上。老天，这可真疼，Antonius轻声呻吟着，但不可否认这疼痛中伴随着一丝舒爽。

“还可以吗？”Stephanos问道。

 

“好多了，”他回答道。惊讶地发现这并不是一句敷衍。

他们两个沉默了一段时间，只有Stephanos清理纱布上血污的水声时不时响起。Stephanos轻柔地为他清理伤口，然后小心翼翼地把药敷在创面上。

“你打得很不错，你知道的。”Stephanos说道，但Antonius只是把眼睛闭得更紧了，仿佛这样他就听不到接下来Stephanos语气中的失望，“我为你骄傲。”

Antonius睁开了眼睛，他不顾后背烧灼般的疼痛抬起头，看着Stephanos，而对方则低头平静地对上了他目光。

“我让你失望了，”Antonius说道，词句在他唇间徘徊，让他不由得为自己的懦弱行径感到羞愧，“我......我也不知道为什么。执政官说死刑的时候，我才意识到我必须杀了他，可这实在是卑鄙。这种杀戮中没有任何高贵的成分，而只是为了娱乐，没有任何意义。”他叹了口气。“我曾说过我小的时候认为荣耀属于罗马，为了成为罗马人我愿意付出一切。但现在，我想，我发现这里不过是一只嗜血的蚊蝇，不断吸食祭品的生命。这就是曾我追求的吗？我曾深爱罗马，但我现在却痛恨她，她不过是一个腐烂的壳子罢了。”

Stephanos低头看着他，目光里突然充满了无法言表的哀伤。“唉，Antonius，”他呢喃道，“别变得和我一样。”

“什么？你这是什么意思？”

Stephanos叹息道：“你想要听个故事吗？这故事我很少对人提起，但我相信你能理解它的深意。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

更17

 

“我生于雅典，”Stephanos静静地说道，“按罗马历的话，那是奥克塔维厄斯和科塔联合执政的时期。”看着Antonius困惑的脸——他可从来没听说过那些名字，只模模糊糊地知道那是很久之前的事了——Stephanos进一步解释道，“大概是六百七十九年，从罗马城建立开始算起。”

Antonius盯着Stephanos，脑子开始混乱了。

“你已经一百七十六岁了？”

这本不应让他震惊的，毕竟他的文法老师告诉过Antonius是神圣的朱利叶斯创造了人马，但是闻名不如见面。他眼前是“永恒”二字活生生的代表，就在这里，在他面前。

Antonius突然感到一阵羞愧，他居然敢——敢对Stephanos产生幻想，把他当成一个普通人。他怎么能就这么躺着，让一个神圣永恒的生灵为他擦背，这工作连最卑微的奴隶都可以胜任。

Stephanos点点头。“的确，但我也曾是个普通人，在一开始。我想你知道这一点。”他看着Antonius犹显淡定的面容。

“你是那些后天培育的人马。”Antonius说道。

Stephanos骇然长叹，带着一个多世纪的疲倦沧桑。“我是唯一一匹后天培育的人马。前无古人，往后也定无来者。”

Antonius模糊地意识到自己的嘴巴又开始因为震惊而大张。“但那些故事——整个帝国都流传着人马的——”

“那都是我，”Stephanos说道，“你知道谣言从不安于事实，尤其是这件事从一开始就遮遮掩掩，只有凯撒和他的亲信知道人马的培育工程。所以很快就有人说，哦，他拥有二十匹人马，紧接着数字开始上涨，五十，一百——而高层从来不制止这些神乎其神的传言。”

当Antonius听到Stephanos轻松地说出凯撒的名字时，他简直不敢相信，Stephanos说着这个名字仿佛那人不过是个朋友。“你认识神圣的朱利叶斯？”

Stephanos点点头。

“他是什么样子的？”

“哦，你知道，”Stephanos的眼中闪过一丝罕见的光亮。他把手高举过头顶，比划出一个高大的男人的身形。“他非常高，黝黑的眼睛。我认识的时候他已经秃顶了，但他显然是那种曾经非常英俊的男人——”

Antonius眨眨眼。“你知道我问的是什么。”

Stephanos的视线越过Antonius，似乎在凝视着遥远的时光。“你有没有见过这样一个人，”他说道，“他的气场那么强大，只要看他一眼，你就愿意为他赴汤蹈火？那种你愿意跟随他的引导，甚至不会发出一丝质疑的人物。”Stephanos闭上了眼睛。“当我第一眼见到他，我就明白我的生命是属于他的。当他询问有没有人想要自愿加入筛选程序，成为他的士兵时，我立刻举起了手。我不知道没有他的支持我能不能熬过训练，但是他就在那里——他能改变自己周围的一切。我无法描述他的伟大。”

我遇到了你，Antonius想要说，我遇到了你然后就想要去罗马，因为你是我见过最完美的事物。

但他无法开口。

“你当时在军队里，然后就自愿加入了吗？”

Stephanos又一次点点头。“我当时瘦瘦弱弱的，又是双亲早逝的孤儿。不加入军队就只能饿死。而且——我曾经那样向往罗马。”Stephanos的嘴角微微抽动一下。“我知道作为希腊人说这种话很奇怪，罗马人热爱我们的艺术，推崇我们的语言，钻研我们的文化，却把这一切的创造者视为下流。但我当时年少轻狂，只看到了罗马光辉的一面，却没看到荣耀背后的枷锁。我进了骑兵队，希望服役二十五年后就能取得公民身份，变成一个体面的罗马人。”他说着哼笑一声。“我现在也没想明白那个百夫长为什么要了我，我瘦小得连行军包都背不起来，更别说备着它行军了。我当时就是那么凄惨。”

Antonius忍不住又看了一眼Stephanos强壮美丽的身体；谁能想到他虚弱的样子呢，他想道，谁的目光中能不带一丝憧憬。

Stephanos看到了他的眼神，他温柔地笑了笑。“啊，是啊，变成人马的确有这样的好处。但在当时，二十岁的我加入军队，完全不知道当时的凯撒想要占领不列颠。他在那时兴起了创造人马军队的念头。”

“你不是说你是唯一一个吗？”

“我是唯一一个活下来的”Stephanos说道，声音中似乎带着一丝愧疚，“我们当时有好几个人，我甚至觉得我被选入就是个笑话。我本来已经认命，觉得不过是一死。”他的语气那样冰冷，仿佛他在谈论的是个陌生人。“我有时在想也许是我视死如归的决心改变了一切，就像是士兵奔赴战场时的不顾一切。真希望能知道为什么是我。我甚至都不知道发生了什么，只记得那里有祭司，他们一刻不停地向埃斯科拉庇俄斯（医神）和阿波罗祈祷。神庙里满是颂祷声和香料甜腻的味道，最后我只记得自己双膝跪地，手臂伸向空中，以为自己要为罗马献身了——”他停下来用手指了指自己的金色的马身。“然后我就醒过来，变成了现在的样子。”

Antonius的双眼跟随着他的动作，他忍不住想到Stephanos的身体是多么美丽。“你当时肯定非常吃惊。”

“哦，当然了，”Stephanos承认，“我花了那么长时间才站起来，比一匹马驹还笨拙。又花了一个多月我才学会了如何正常行走，不过一旦我掌握了新身体，凯撒将军就显得心满意足。他把我编入了他的贴身部队，十骑士。”Stephanos讽刺地笑了笑。“但当时只有我有一例是成功的，他也不想再造成额外的牺牲了。他本打算在研究完成后继续的。”

“这很明智。”

“是啊，”Stephanos抿抿嘴唇，“然后我们就入侵了不列颠。”

Antonius现在开始明白Stephanos的故事了。“在你亲眼见到战争之后，你意识到自己憎恨它？”

但Stephanos摇了摇头。“不，这也不是我失望的原因。战争的确残酷野蛮，但我早有准备。我在军队里结交了好友，他是个非常年轻的男孩，岁数才刚够参军。我们熬过了第一次进攻，在第二次，好吧——士兵们登陆之后我就再也没有见过他了。不过是第一波攻击，我就失去了他。那很悲伤，但是…..我明白参军打仗意味着什么，是为了罗马的荣耀。战争并没有给我造成多大的困扰，让我烦心的是，很多事情并不那么单纯。”

“这是什么意思？”

“你肯定不记得罗马内战了，”Stephanos叹息道，“我这么说可能有点不公平，因为除了我没人记得。当时人们是那么惊慌失措，动乱持续数十年。只要有人承诺和平，就会有无数群众跟随他。当时的翘楚是贵人派和平民派，以及，当然了，凯撒本人。他获得的支持最多，但是和自己人兵刃相见太痛苦了，不少敌人都曾经和我并肩作战。”

“那时你才开始厌恶罗马？”Antonius问道，“那是很久之前的事了啊。”

Stephanos再次摇了摇头。“没有，”他说道，“大概是从我目睹了凯撒是如何失去人民的拥护开始吧。他拒绝帝国王冠的时候我就在场。”Stephanos露出一个苦涩的微笑。“你的一位祖先也曾经在场，对吧，Antonius？”他有意识地着重念了Antonius的名字。

 

“这不是我的本名，”Antonius不快地说道，“我曾经寄居在罗马。你以为达契亚人会取这样的名字吗？”

Stephanos伸手扶住Antonius的小臂，让Antonius情不自禁地向他的手掌倾斜过去。“你想让我叫你其他的名字吗？”

这是Antonius曾经对自己许下的誓言。“等到自由的那一天我自然会告诉你的。”但这句话显得那样空洞，不再像当年那样让人热血沸腾，仿佛Antonius知道自由的希望变得越来越渺茫。他深深地吸了口气。“你不是在和我说凯撒的事吗？”

“唔，他死了。”Stephanos说道，声音中是无尽的凄凉感伤，他在为那个传说中的英雄而悲痛。“在我变成这样的十年之后——”他指了指自己的马身，“——他们刺杀了他，再然后，我意识到我可能等不来服役二十五年之后的退出了。我发现自己停止衰老，死亡遗弃了我，除非我被杀死。我说这些并不是在暗示凯撒去世后事情急转直下。神圣的奥古斯都为我们带来了和平，那是当时所有人的期盼。但是追随他的人中有一些——嗯，只能说罗马不复当时了。可我将永远为她而战，直到时间尽头。但我明白，曾让我宣誓效忠的罗马已经消亡了。”

“我见到你的时候你还是个战士。”Antonius说道，他正试着理解刚刚得到的信息——Stephanos已经为罗马鹰徽征战长达百年之久了。

Stephanos的尾巴焦躁地摆了摆。“在达契亚？那是最后一次。我去那里签订条约，我心里明白，一切都写在了我同伴的脸上，那条约不过是一纸空文。罗马人根本没打算遵守它。也就是那一刻我意识到自己不能再为这样一个藏污纳垢的帝国出战了。”

Antonius奋力抬起头，不顾伤口的疼痛，他看着自己身处的房间，以及远处的卢笛学院。“这也没有解释你为什么会沦落至此。”

Stephanos抚摸着Antonius的手指收紧了一些。“我告诉了图密善皇帝我对他的真实想法。”

“而他居然没杀了你？”Antonius惊愕地问道。

“我所代表的意象已经超过了我生命的价值，”Stephanos无奈地说，“我是罗马的神迹。杀死我将会带来厄运。他知道我的性命不属于他，图密善残暴不仁，却还算有些理智。他只告诉我如果我当真如此憎恶生命，那我就应该把最后一滴血洒在罗马角斗场里。我应该把自己卖为角斗士。所以我如他所愿。”他又耸了耸肩，仿佛这什么大不了的，不过是命该如此。“所以我就到了这里，已经呆了——嗯，从你还是个孩子那时算起吧。”

“我现在不再是个孩子了。”Antonius说道，他不知道这句话为什么脱口而出，但原因早已在两人之间不言自明。

Stephanos低头看着Antonius的脸庞，他的双眼蔚蓝似海，淡淡的忧愁也被微笑所取代。他放松了握着Antonius小臂的手指，轻柔到几乎没有感觉。“你的确长大了。”他说完这句后忽然没有继续， 而是突兀地转换了话题。“伤好些了吗？你今天不应该再穿上衣；让Thorus晚上再给你上一次药。”他的目光流转到了蓝色天石之上，那绮丽的宝石依旧挂在Antonius脖颈上。“这个也应该先摘掉。”

“不行，”Antonius的声音微不可闻，“这代表着我的人民，它在宣誓背弃罗马的那一夜被我寻得。”

Stephanos的眼中露出了一种似曾相识的情感，仿佛他们二人在精神上融会贯通，仿佛他们成了对抗世界的最后遗族。“那你应该好好保管。”

接着Antonius因为一股冲动而站起身来，尽管他现在除了离开也没什么可做的。此时此刻两人间仿佛有什么情绪在滋长，他不知道应该那这种感觉怎么办，但他知道现在就算说错一个字都可能造成他们友谊的终结。

“感觉好多了，谢谢你。”

“没什么。”Stephanos说道，他没有起身，依旧躺在软垫之中，这让Antonius显得比他高出不少。啊，这可真是古怪。“我只是想帮帮你。”

Antonius明白，Stephanos指的并不单纯是照顾自己的伤口。

“你帮了我，”他说道，“我不会忘记你告诉我的话，也愿你因讲述那段历史而铭记自己的荣耀。那样的壮举不应被掩埋。同样，我不会忘记自己真正的敌人。”

在他看见Stephanos脸上的表情之前，Antonius转身离开了，因为他所思所想全部是自己不能给予Stephanos的事物。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————  
果然是616，要是MCU早就干柴烈火滚在一起了......

 

18上

Antonius的伤口开始慢慢愈合，他也开始逐渐把训练提上日程。他一有机会就到训练场和Thorus还有Brutus交手。Stephanos时常来检视他的训练进展，频率似乎远高于其他角斗士，但当然了，这也很可能是Antonius一厢情愿的幻想。

在一个美丽醉人的春日傍晚，四月刚刚开始的一天，Antonius吃完晚饭独自回到营房；他早些时候给自己请了假，他真想搞到一支笔，或是一块石板，这样他就可以画画建筑图，但这根本不可能——他的朋友们，他们完全不知道Antonius之前的生活，根本不能理解他此时的愁绪。为了不让自己的凄惨的样子扫大家的兴，Antonius主动回到自己的床铺上，静静地躺下。

可就在这时，Stephanos出现了，Antonius总觉得自己很久没有见到他了。他眨眨眼睛坐直了身体，看到Stephanos的脸上带着点期望，又有些害羞。人马的脸颊是可爱的粉红色，他一只蹄子动个不停，尾巴也不自觉地甩来甩去，仿佛不知道自己将要说出口的话会得到怎样的答复。这和他们上一次见面可完全不一样。

“Stephanos？”

“我在想，”Stephanos小声说道，看上去更窘迫了，“如果你没什么事情的话，能不能帮我个忙。”

Antonius微笑起来。“当然了，”他应承道，完全没在意自己答应了什么，“要我做什么？”  
“Samuel这几天放假，他去找朋友玩了，”Stephanos说道，“而我——我不能清洗自己，有些地方我——如果你能帮我的话就太好了。”

Antonius差点没一下蹦起来。

“绝对没问题。”他说。

 

他走到Stephanos身旁，然后两人一起朝Stephanos的住处走去。Antonius这时才开始感到紧张。这——他意识到——这和普通的清洁马匹可不一样，他这是给Stephanos洗澡啊，而对方一直把他当做朋友。而他对Stephanos的感情，可远不止朋友这么简单。唉，Stephanos满可以找一个奴隶给他清洗，这样就完全不会有什么绮念，Antonius原来就很享受奴隶周到的服务。清洗这件事本没有什么过于私密的成分，但是对于Antonius来说可就不一样了。

而Antonius，他——他可真的想就此机会大大的“不一样”一回。

Stephanos边走边看了他一眼。“你不会介意吧？”他皱着眉头问道，“你会做这种活计吗？”

Antonius笑了一声。“我是个达契亚人，你可别忘了。如果我不会照顾马匹的话，我父亲会直接和我断绝关系的。当然了，我并没有觉得你是马。”他立刻意识到自己失言了，“我是说，我知道你不是。”他真是笨嘴拙舌，希望Stephanos不要生气。

这是他第一次对着Stephanos提起自己的家人，那种陈旧又愤懑的悲哀感再一次环绕了他。

“如果你不想的话——”

“不，不是，”Antonius立刻回答道，“我特别愿意。”

Stephanos就是怕他尴尬，对吧？

人马继续朝他的住处走去；Antonius路过马厩的时候纳闷了一下，想着Stephanos为什么不进去，但是随即羞愧地意识到，Stephanos并不是一匹马，他不需要被拴在柱子上。他们满可以在Stephanos那里洗涮一番，那里要比这里干净多了。

进了他的房间，Stephanos先是给Antonius指了指桌上的一排刷子，然后双手沉下去开始解开自己的腰带。“你能帮我把马毯脱下来叠好吗？”他毫无杂念地问道，Antonius却因为这个问题狠狠抖了一下。

但尽管心中混乱不堪，他还是伸手解下了Stephanos的马毯，然后迅速把那织物叠好。其间Antonius一眼也不敢多看，生怕自己的眼神出卖了内心。

“这里，”Stephanos又递给了他一件衣服和一盘卷起来的衣绳。“”把这个和毯子放到一起吧。“

保持着自己游离的视线，Antonius接过了那团布料；Stephanos的指尖轻巧地扫过他的。”这样吗？“他问道，真心希望对方没有听出他语气中的颤抖。

啊，他其实可以说点黄笑话的，几句挑逗就能让Stephanos满脸通红——但是事到如今，Antonius觉得自己要害羞死了。

等他抬头的时候，Stephanos已经全裸地站在他面前，一如那天在角斗场里的身姿，每一寸都是那样耀眼夺目——不，不止于此，他此时要更加美丽，因为站在这里的Stephanos是真正冷静自持的他自己，而没有可以装出醉酒的愚蠢模样。他的人身覆满了水流一样顺畅优美的肌肉，一直顺着下腹延伸，隐藏进比灯光还灿烂的金色皮毛里。他的后半身如同骏马般结实，和他的上身形成了完美的和谐，如同最伟大的雕刻般不需一丝增减。如果神圣的朱丽叶皇帝想要得到男人和骏马的无暇结合，他不可能更加成功了。他们站得这么近，想要克制住触摸Stephanos的冲动简直不可能，他只是想知道对方是否真实，也想印证一下温柔的触摸会不会像Antonius梦境中一般取悦他。

“那个，”Antonius清了清喉咙，却丝毫没有掩盖住自己的紧张，“先弄蹄子？”

“好啊。”Stephanos顺从地说道，而Antonius全心全意说服自己刚才Stephanos脸上闪过的宠溺只不过是灯光作用罢了。

 

Antonius去拿了马蹄签，然后站到了Stephanos的左侧方，低头长久地凝视他的尾巴。最后，他鼓起勇气，弯下腰，把一只手掌埋到了Stephanos温暖的金色皮毛里，转着圈抚摸他的大腿。Stephanos一开始动了动，但最终还是决定不打扰Antonius，而他的爱慕者正真心实意地暗中赞叹他金色的毛发有多么柔软，拂过他指尖的触觉是多么迷人。Antonius再次放低身姿，把手降到Stephanos膝盖之下，抚过胫骨与骹骨，最终停在了马蹄上方浅白的毛发中。他感受着那毛发的暖意，以及终于可以触碰Stephanos的激动。

但在他把马蹄子拉起来之前，Stephanos就主动转移重心抬起了马蹄，让他巨大的蹄子刚好抬到Antonius手的高度。他的动作简单又充满信任。

此时此刻Antonius才意识到自己刚才的一系列动作都是用来安抚不通人性的马匹的，他本可以简简单单地要求Stephanos把蹄子抬起来。他触碰Stephanos只因为情不自禁，而Stephanos也明显心知肚明。他可能已经知道Antonius的心思了，而这份感情显然不是Stephanos想要的。这甚至都不可能，Antonius告诉自己，而且不论如何，如果Stephanos愿意，他就会回应之前Antonius更加直接的调情。

“对不起，”Antonius嘟囔道，感觉脸颊发热，“我忘了可以直接问你。”

“没什么，”Stephanos简单地答道，“你的手很温柔，我并不介意。”

Antonius很久没有照顾马匹了，但是这种事情可在他的达契亚骨髓里。Stephanos的马蹄很干净，没有什么可以挑出来的，但Antonius还是用指尖轻柔地擦拭，把所有尘土都掸了下去。Stephanos则是，像他之前说的那样，毫不介意Antonius的动作。在这种精细的工作中Antonius总是能找到放松的感觉，于是最后放下Stephanos的马蹄时他实在有些恋恋不舍。

Stephanos立刻抬起了另一只蹄子，在空中挥了挥，严肃得像是在空中摇曳一面战旗。Antonius看着不由地一乐。

“别着急，”他说道，“我看着呢。”而他说这句话时，心里在想是不是Stephanos已经知道了他的心意，所以不想要他再触碰自己的大腿。

“怕你忘了。”Stephanos说道。Antonius微微弯腰开始清理，并不敢仔细看Stephanos的表情，但是他听上去心情不错。

等到开始清理后蹄的时候，Stephanos却默许了Antonius的每次触碰。也许他终于感受到了这其中的安抚成分也不一定，但他绝对没有感受到Antonius所体会的满足。

蹄子清理完之后，Antonius拿起刷子开始给他刷毛，但是他才刷了一下，就感觉到Stephanos的身体抖了抖。

他已经很久没有给马匹刷毛了，他是不是做的不够好？“力气太重了吗？”Antonius问道，他现在只敢轻轻打着转清理浮尘。

Stephanos摇摇头，看了看Antonius的模样，然后开始微笑。这肯定不会意味着什么坏事，对吧？

“没有，真的很好，”他说道，语气懒洋洋的，“感觉舒服极了，让人心满意足。你知道在浴室度过整个清晨的感觉吗？”

“你去过大浴室？”Antonius问道，试着让自己不要陷入让他脸红心跳的绮念之中。老天啊，他做的很好，Stephanos说话的语气就像他真真正正被“摸了个爽”。但是这的确不可能，Stephanos怎么会去过公共浴室呢？他狠狠吞了吞口水。

“你怎么去的？油脂对你的皮毛很不好吧？”

Stephanos笑了起来，Antonius可以用自己的手掌感受到他身体的震颤。“不，我现在不去了——Samuel也时常提水过来清洗我身上的油脂——但是我的确还记得当年去过的公共浴室。我想它们现在还是那样。”

“哦，很可能，”Antonius说道，“一点没变，但是很不幸你不能再去那里了。”

“嗯......”Stephanos哼了一声，这满足的声音让Antonius全身发热，“无所谓了。啊，没错，就是那里，啊......”

Antonius照着他的吩咐用了刷了刷那部分毛发，感受着独一无二的金色毛发拂过指尖的触觉。Stephanos再也没抑制住舒适的呻吟，他放松的声音成了一种鼓励，而Antonius则竭尽全力试图忽视自己有多么享受这声音的事实。

他深深地吸了几口气，开始刷另一半马身，之后他又拿起了硬毛刷。当硬毛刷不同往常的触感贴上Stephanos时，人马禁不住再次颤抖起来。

“嘘嘘，放轻松，”Antonius说道，连想都没想，然后他简直打算扇自己一巴掌，他又把Stephanos当成马了——

“我很放松，”Stephanos没有生气，但是语气有一丝摇晃，仿佛有什么事情他还没想明白，“我只是——我想要谢谢你，我知道这种事与你的身份不和。”

“完全没有，”Antonius说道，“我很快活。”他真想把自己舌头咬下来，还能有比这更不含蓄的表白吗......好吧，要是这次洗刷继续下去的话他估计自己还能开发出更多不要脸的词语，而Stephanos肯定会不开心的。于是Antonius清清喉咙，严肃地问道：“好吧，那你现在想要用硬毛刷清理大腿吗？还是你只想要用软刷子？”有些马非常娇贵，可你又不能直接询问他们。而现在，Antonius可以直白地发问了。

“我禁得住。”Stephanos生硬地说道。

Antonius皱起眉头。“这我知道，但是.....我只问你想不想用？”

Stephanos半转过身子注视着他，眼睛大睁，仿佛他非常惊讶Antonius——任何人——会在意他的选择。

“这没什么，”Antonius说道，发现自己的语气变得温柔，手掌也开始慢慢抚摸Stephanos覆满皮毛的马肩，“喜欢柔软的东西很正常，不想疼痛就更是了。”

“那就用软刷子吧。”Stephanos小声说，在接下来Antonius为他刷毛的整个过程中他都一言不发，只有当刷子碰到他的肚子时，Stephanos轻颤了几下。

 

Antonius很快就换成了软刷子，感受到白金色的毛发在自己的手下开始熠熠生辉，连最后一丝浮尘都被扫去。他真是美丽，Antonius想道，他突然感到一阵悲伤：这样神祇一般的生灵居然沦落到了在一个角斗士学院，他曾经珍视的一切都已经离去。他和Stephanos值得自由，Antonius几乎能品尝到渴望的苦涩味道。

当然，他体内融合了那么多渴望。

他跪下身子开始扫刷Stephanos的大腿，人马又一次发出满足的呻吟。

“感觉不错吧？”

“很不错，”Stephanos叹息道，Antonius感觉自己的世界都绽放出光彩。他想要这个，永远都不会满足。他想要属于他们二人的自由。一起，他想要共同的自由。他不知道和Stephanos在一起是什么样的感觉，但是他们总是能找到办法的。

等他起身的时候，Stephanos低头看着他，眼神有些腼腆。

“可以给我刷刷尾巴吗？”

就好像Antonius会拒绝似的。“我不会编出Samuel编的那些漂亮辫子，”他一边往后走一边说道，但双手一直没有离开Stephanos的身体，“但是大概编一下我还是可以的。”

“不，不用了，只要梳梳就行，”Stephanos说道，Antonius点点头，把他的马尾巴解开，“你直接站在我身后就可以，我不会——不会踢你的。”

哦。他老毛病又犯了。Antonius吐吐舌头：“对不起啊。”

他彻底解开了马尾。那熠熠生辉的毛发像是太阳一般呈现在他面前，和Stephanos身上其他部分一样完美无缺，只是比马身的毛发要再浅淡一点。

“当我还是个孩子的时候，我告诉一个朋友我见过你，”Antonius一边梳着马尾巴一边小声说，“他说要是让他见到你，他就要拔一根你的尾巴毛求好运气。”他不知道自己为什么要说这些——他为什么要提起Tiberius呢？

Stephanos的回话毫无起伏。“听上去你并不赞同啊。”

“我——”Antonius想了想，“我告诉他我不会伤害你。”

“就连当时，你也对我很好。”Stephanos用一种古怪的语气说道。

很快就完事了，Stephanos最后转身面对着Antonius。

“好了，”Antonius说道，“时间不早，我——我该回去了。”

Stephanos又变换了一个姿势，一只马蹄紧张地抬起来，尾巴摇来摇去。他的嘴唇因为焦虑而有些颤抖。“谢谢你。我知道Samuel明天就应该回来了，但是如果…..如果你不介意的话，可不可以再帮我…..？”

“随时有空，”Antonius立刻应承下来，都没等Stephanos说完，“不论要我干什么，我随时有空。那么，明天见了？”

他在Stephanos答应之前（或者拒绝，他很有可能会拒绝的）就转身离开，在回去的一路上都在骂自己的笨嘴拙舌，不该说的话说了一筐，该说的却半句都没敢吐露。他还记得自己手掌中残存的温暖触觉，和Stephanos不经意的颤抖。躺倒床上时，他想象着自己被Stephanos结实的手臂高高举起，像是在角斗场表演里那样，然后——然后什么呢？Stephanos会亲吻他吗？他想要吻Antonius吗？他喜欢男人还是女人？他会想要自己吗？Antonius发热的身体再告诉他Stephanos当然会想要他，但这不过是自己的幻想罢了。而且就算是——他们怎么才能真正融合呢？

第二天他起得太晚了，不得不跑去Thorus的营房乞求一点残羹剩饭。等他回来的时候，Rhodios递给他一块折叠起来的蜡板。  
“Samuel带来的，”他对Antonius说，“他才走不久。”

当Antonius打开蜡板的时候，几根白金色的毛发滑落到他的手掌中，他立刻攥紧了那几根丝滑如水的尾毛。

蜡板上写着简单的话，字迹不是Antonius见过的，但他一眼就看出出自谁手。Stephanos曾经在军队服役，职位还很高，他肯定会写字。蜡板上优美的字迹写道：

祝好运。

Antonius默默地收起那金线一般的尾毛，把它们盘成一团系在蓝色天石旁边，挂在他的长袍之下，紧贴心脏。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
19

接下来这一天过得稀松平常，他不断训练，挑战自己，背上的伤经过Stephanos的鉴定也好的差不离了，看他一天被摔这么多次就知道。

“现在你可不让着我了啊？”他朝Rhodios嚷嚷道。

“我之前也没有。”Rhodios嚷了回去，再次出手，又一次把Antonius摔进沙地里。Antonius就地一滚，从下盘攻击Rhodios。

他的计划很成功。“我觉得是训练师逼你让着我的。”

Rhodios没说话，看了看Antonius身后。

“我可能是这么嘱咐了一句。”Stephanos笑着说道。

从Antonius的余光那里看上去，Stephanos就是一团金色的光芒。他刚一转身抬头看，Rhodios就立刻爬起来把他按倒在地。

他试着反抗，但已经徒劳无功，最后只能躺倒在沙地上。“我投降啦。”

Stephanos咂咂舌头。“时刻小心敌人。”他说完就缓步离去，尾巴甩得悠闲自在。

如果不是现在他脖子上挂着的那些美丽毛发可以给他作证，Antonius现在简直不能相信昨天晚上是真实发生的。他不知道Stephanos在旁观他打斗时，有没有注意到这件闪闪发光的新饰物。

可就在傍晚，Stephanos又一次在他吃完晚饭时找到了他。

人马的步伐，举止，表情——重新变得紧张腼腆起来。“我在想今晚你能不能再帮我一次。”

Antonius差一点就问他Samuel是不是出了什么事——毕竟他也是一名角斗士——是不是在训练中受了伤。但是他心里很怕如果自己问了，Stephanos会觉得那是拒绝的意思。“没问题，”他答应道，Stephanos立刻快活起来，连脸庞都被点亮了。

这一晚的气氛比之先前要更为复杂，他现在拥有了接近Stephanos的机会。他做了和昨晚一样的事情：收起马毯，清理Stephanos的马蹄——人马始终放任他肆意抚摸自己——他不得不时常紧咬嘴唇，强迫自己不要思考或是谈论自己是有多喜欢这甜蜜的折磨。  
“你今晚很安静。”在Antonius给他梳毛的时候，Stephanos说道。

“我大概是在思考，”Antonius说，在忍不住叹息自己的回答是有多蠢之前闭上了嘴。现在Stephanos就会问他在想什么了，而他怎么可能一边刷刷地梳毛一边和Stephanos表白，同时请求对方倾身亲吻自己。

“哦？”

“我在想着……自由。”他脱口而出，这是撞到他脑子里的第二个念头。

这一次Stephanos沉默良久，Antonius开始觉得这个话题还不如表白。

“你还年轻，”Stephanos说道，听上去疲倦又哀伤，“我想你大概还记得自由的感受。”

“你不记得？”Antonius惊讶地问道。光是想想Stephanos记不得自由的感受就让他感到痛苦。Stephanos见证了太多的时光，只存留了无力的回忆，古老到他自己都分不出这回忆是真实发生的，还是只是他对往事的怀念。

Stephanos叹息道：“我出生时是个自由人，但对我来说那段时光已经太过久远，完全被遗忘了。在罗马我获得了重生，苏醒于这副躯壳中，有时我觉得自己就像是个是瑞纳，一个与生俱来的奴隶，因为服从就是我重生的意义。自从我发下效忠的誓言，就从没有别的选择。”

“但你应该思考。”Antonius无力地说道。此时他意识到Stephanos甚至没有梦想的能力——他意识到就算他想要回应Antonius的感情，那份爱也不会让他快乐，因为这份古老而沉重的哀愁必将终身围绕着他——这感觉真是让Antonius痛苦不堪。

“没有意义。”Stephanos固执地说，仿佛他决意隐藏自己的所有感情，“我没有自由。”

刷子跌落到地板上， Stephanos并没有动弹，却屏住了呼吸。Antonius轻轻地用一只手抚上他的肩膀。

“如果自由的话，你想去哪里？”他问道。

Stephanos眨眨眼睛，显得有些困惑，他从没思考过这个问题。“我能去哪儿？”

“你想去哪里？”Antonius重复了问题，“仔细想想，就当是为了我？”

Stephanos再一次叹息，他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，尾巴不安地甩动。当他开口时，声音非常小，仿佛承认自己的渴望就是一种背叛。“不列颠。”

现在失语的人是Antonius了。

“不列颠？我还以为你肯定会说希腊——”

Stephanos摇摇头。“不，希腊已是物是人非，不再是我的故乡。但是不列颠的海岸美如梦境，当我初次见到它的时候。况且不列颠在北方，远离罗马，依旧是一片荒野。就算是住在不列颠的南方，也可以轻易避开罗马人。那片土地依旧属于它自己，没有被罗马亵渎。我只希望住在那里。”

“我想要和你一起，”Antonius呢喃道，“如果你愿意的话。”

达契亚已经不复存在，消失于被罗马铁骑之下。他已经无家可归。

“真的？”Stephanos抬起头，双眼因震惊而大睁。

“你总需要有人给你梳尾巴。”

他心里有一部分只希望Stephanos把这句话当成笑话。而另一部分，则是疯狂地，绝望地希望这一切能够成真。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
更20 

时光飞逝，四月很快来临，离柏勒里亚节就只剩下两天了。这个节日是罗马建国的日子，所以庆祝格外隆重。于是Stephanos忙的不可开交，Antonius想见他一面可谓是难上加难。他不时告诉自己这种离别不是刻意为之，他之前的问题，他的渴望，没有冒犯到Stephanos——最起码，他觉得Stephanos应该是不知道自己的欲求，要不然他是不会总来找Antonius聊天的。

这一天晚上，训练结束之后，Stephanos把他拉到了一边，一只手扶着Antonius的肩膀。Antonius试着去忽视肩膀上的触感，告诉自己那毫无深意。

“不知道晚饭后你有没有时间，我想找你去我那里说说话，”Stephanos说道，“没什么大事，你不用担心。”他支支吾吾地说道。“就是……就是有点话想跟你说。”他转移了视线，回避着Antonius的目光，看上去十分害羞。

可能是和节日的安排有关。也许Stephanos不好意思告诉Antonius他被踢出了上场角斗士的名单，因为Antonius农神节时的糟糕表现。对，可能就是这件事。

Antonius把手挂在腰带上，试着看上去毫不在意。“好啊，”他假装快活，尽管内心里满是羞耻，以及对Stephanos的愧疚，“那就待会儿见。”

在晚饭时，Antonius几乎食不知味。他吃的非常快，草草了事之后就想赶快去听听Stephanos到底有什么事。但从另一方面他又不愿意去面对自己的训练师。不过思来想去，他还是想要早点熬过去。

“你吃的很快啊。”Ioanna说道。

“他要去见情人啦。”Rhodios说，Antonius差点没被噎死。

“什么？”

“你没有情人吗？女孩儿？还是男孩儿？”Rhodios往后一靠，一副惊讶的样子，“你总是早早离开，然后深夜才回来。我以为——你真的没有？”

“没有！”Antonius辩解道，“我没有情人。我现在是去找Stephanos。”

“啊，”Thorus从对面煽风点火，“那你就是有一匹人马了。”

Antonius咳嗽着又去拿了一块面包。“我已经不能理解你们了。”

 

 

一直到他吃完晚饭开始顺着已经熟识的小路往Stephanos那里走，他还在想着刚才的对话。他这天表现的那么不对劲吗？

Antonius到达的时候看见Stephanos正站在桌前写信，他一看见Antonius的身影就微笑起来。

“你来了。”

“你叫我来的，”Antonius回答道，背靠屋子的一面墙随意地站着，“是关于柏勒里亚节的事情吗？”他努力使自己听上去不那么心灰意冷。

“噢！”Stephanos听上去有些心不在焉，“是啊，对，还有那件事。我都忘了告诉你，你这一次要对阵Henricus，表演性质的，不用死斗。你想…..你可能更喜欢那样。我今天才说服Furius，你觉得怎么样？”

Antonius觉得自己的世界仿佛被点亮了。Stephanos会为他做到这一步，他不仅信任Antonius，希望他能做得更好，还给了他机会去表现自己，赢得自由。他不知道自己到底值不值得这样一份信任，但知道Stephanos的心思真让他快活，这感觉仿佛一阵热流涌过他的身体。

“只剩下明天一天排练了，”Stephanos说道，他看出了Antonius一瞬间的紧张迟疑，“如果你觉得时间太急——”  
“没，没有。”Antonius说道，“这就很好，太好了。谢谢你能给我机会。”

“没什么。”

说完这话，Stephanos迟疑着朝Antonius的方向走了几步，蹄子蠢兮兮地在地上点来点去。他紧咬着嘴唇，拳头攥了又松。最终，他抬起双手，看上去像是被什么烦心事搅得困扰不堪。

“还有别的什么事吗？”Antonius问道，希望Stephanos能告诉他到底是什么事情把他弄成了这样。

人马深深地吸了一口气，努力平静下自己的呼吸，然后他垂下头颅，睁大双眼。他俩现在离的这么近，任谁轻轻一动就会触碰到彼此。但是Stephanos似乎被定住了一般，只有手指在不断颤抖。“也——也没什么，”Stephanos用一种Antonius从没听过得古怪语调说道。

“Stephanos，”Antonius问道，“到底怎么了？”

Stephanos的脸颊变得苍白，看上去他仿佛在经受什么折磨。“我这么想可能很蠢，说出来就更蠢了。但是我必须知道，”他舔了舔嘴唇，粉红的舌头被苍白的脸孔映衬着，显得非常诱人，“我最近发现你好像对我怀着一种感情。这种感情与我对你所怀的感情大抵相同。如果我说错了，那就是我的误判，我们以后可以不用再提——”

哦不朽的众神啊。

Stephanos知道了，而且他的感情并不是单向的。Antonius从没想过这一种可能。

Antonius的双手止不住颤抖，但他还是努力伸手紧紧握住Stephanos举起的手，让它们不再紧张地扭来扭去。Stephanos猛地喘了一口气，他的双手冰凉，却比Antonius的大了很多。慢慢地，慢慢地，Antonius引导着Stephanos的双手去触碰自己的嘴唇，给对方留下了充足的时间去退缩。

Stephanos吐出一阵颤抖的呼吸，这喘息声成了屋中唯一的声音。他什么也没有说。

“是啊，”Antonius说道，他感到自己的呼吸萦绕在Stephanos的指尖。

他把Stephanos的手掌引到自己的下巴旁边；Stephanos的手指终于开始动了起来，他捧住了Antonius的脸颊，食指磨蹭着他的颧骨，拇指无意识地抚弄他的嘴角。Antonius禁不住颤抖。

Stephanos的双眼有些潮湿，但他在笑，带着一些小小的不确定，仿佛这是他梦寐以求却从没想过能够成真的事情。

“我从没…….”Stephanos呢喃道，但他没有继续说下去。他要说什么呢？他将千言万语都藏在了心中。“我不——我甚至不是人类。我不知道怎么办，我们怎么——”

“那无关紧要，”Antonius急迫地说道，他真的不在乎，他们总能找到出路的。他不在乎Stephanos是什么。“我们可以的，只要我们愿意。”

“我想要。”Stephanos喉咙紧绷。

突然，屋子的门被打开了，木门重重地撞在墙上。Stephanos仿佛被刺了一剑，立刻放下了自己的手。

“Stephanos？”这是Samuel的声音。

“怎么了？”

“Furius要和你说柏勒里亚节的事情。”

“现在吗？”Stephanos嘴唇动了动，Antonius觉得他好像要骂人，“还找我？这么晚了？我才见过他。”

“他说是马上。”

“好吧，”Stephanos说道，“我马上来。”他一副挫败的表情，又一次忍不住摸了摸Antonius的脸。“在这里等我，好吗？我不知道要多久——”

“相信我，”Antonius立刻说道， “让我睡在这里我都愿意。”

他着重讲了“睡”这个音，然后快乐地看着Stephanos红了脸。

“等一会儿，”Stephanos坚定地说，“等我回来，我们马上付诸行动。我向你保证。”

他说完这话，就飞速地朝房外走去，留下Antonius一个人欲火焚身地等待。

Antonius坐在房间尽头成堆的垫子上——因为Stephanos这里没有椅子——他觉得自己腿软得简直站不起来。Antonius傻乎乎地用手指揉弄着脸颊，轻轻触碰着Stephanos吻过的嘴唇，感觉自己像是个天真少女，如同诗中为爱痴狂的狄多。

哦，他曾经有过情人，美丽的少女与英俊的青年。他曾经纵情肉欲，任何正经的罗马人都会为他感到羞愧，但是，他从没有坠入过爱河。他享受每一个情人的温存，崇拜她们的肉体，他曾以为自己已经在那些柔软的臂弯中寻得销魂故乡……但是，没有一个人能让他如此不知所措，仅凭最轻微的触碰就让他的防线崩溃。

他现在满脑子都是Stephanos的身影。

Stephanos不是人类，可那又如何？他们总会找到出路的，只要Stephanos想要，Antonius就会把一切呈现到他眼前。传说中纵情声色的人马总不会是空穴来风，起码说明了他们两人是有可能的。他们可以一起探索，并且享受那过程。

他从没这样痴迷于任何一个人。

Antonius独自坐了很久。他感受不到时间流逝，直到他听到了一阵马蹄声。

他立刻站了起来，等不得地跑去迎接他的爱人。他听见了马蹄哒哒的声响，仿佛Stephanos在狂奔。他从没见过Stephanos奔跑，但这一次才一瞬间对方就站在了Antonius面前，如同一阵狂风。Stephanos停在了房门口，面如死灰，汗流浃背。他的双眼大睁却毫无神采，似乎正在经受着剧烈的折磨。

“Stephanos，怎么了？”Antonius问道，伸出了双手。

Stephanos几乎是抽泣了一声，接着Antonius就发现自己被对方搂进了怀里，脸颊紧贴着人马的胸膛，双脚无力地下垂，刚好碰到了Stephanos的马蹄。Stephanos的双臂在颤抖，拥抱紧得让Antonius无法呼吸。

“我——我……”Stephanos词不成句，“我不知道怎么才能告诉你。”他深吸一口气，低头看着Antonius，几乎要哭泣出来。“我不能。”

“告诉我，”Antonius紧抱着Stephanos，“告诉我，即使是万丈深渊，我也愿与你一同面对。我们总不会走投无路，对吧？”

“他们改变了演出，”Stephanos呢喃道，如同被刺伤的野兽一般狂怒而迷茫，“他们改变了规则，他们让我们两个角斗。”

“什么？”Antonius不敢相信自己的耳朵，“什么叫我们两个角斗？”

“你和我，”Stephanos说道，声音破碎，“胜者生存。”

胜者生存。无法赦免。

至死方休。

Antonius禁不住颤栗起来，他贴近Stephanos的身体，唯有如此才能保持站立。“不，”他虚弱地说，这不可能，“他们说——他们说你只做表演，因为Furius不会拿他唯一的一匹人马冒险——”

“命令来自更高层，”Stephanos仰头说道，嘴角带着古怪的嘲弄，“角斗表演的总指挥位高权重，声势极大。他是新的治安官。Tiberius Lapidator。”

Antonius瞬间感到所有血液离他而去。Tiberius。

你会后悔的，Tiberius曾经这样告诉他，当时Antonius刚刚在奴隶市场对他嗤之以鼻。

这是他的复仇。Antonius的死亡，以及他的死亡带给Stephanos的痛苦。Tiberius不知道任何关于他和Stephanos的故事，这是个意外。也许他还记得Antonius对于人马的崇拜。也许他偶然间看见了农神节时Stephanos的表演。也许他认为看到一匹人马夺走Antonius的生命会很有趣。

但如果Tiberius知道了Antonius因此事承受的痛苦，他一定会喜极而泣的。

“他只是想杀了我。”Antonius麻木地说。一切感觉离他而去，也再没有任何意义。他什么也不愿再想，一切都变得空洞遥远。

“也许吧，”Stephanos声音紧绷，“如果——如果我全力以赴，胜利易如反掌。你很厉害，Antonius，不要以为我轻视了你。但是我几乎用了一整个世纪征战沙场。此战你毫无胜算，必死无疑。”他最终崩溃，开始轻轻抽泣，整个身体都瑟瑟发抖。

“如果我们拒绝呢？”

“啊，”Stephanos几乎支离破碎，双眼被泪水遮盖，“那样的话，胜者将有奖励，弃权者接受惩罚。胜者将被赐予木剑。”自由， 那代表着自由，Antonius宁愿死也要追寻的东西。

“惩罚呢？”

Stephanos双目紧闭。“我从没见过那个人，但是Lapidator坚持如果我们拒绝，他一定会在芦迪学院之外杀死你。任何一个小巷都会成为刑场。”他的面容因悲痛而扭曲。“我想他认为只有你会拒绝，而我不可能错过这样一个机会。”

“所以不论如何我都要死，”Antonius逐渐明白过来，“但是你也许可以得到自由。”

“我不需要，”Stephanos将她他抱得更紧。“如果自由的代价是你的生命。”

这句话让Antonius溃不成军，却又因为命运的不公而愤恨。“我总是要死的，”Antonius说道，下定了决心，“让我起码死得有价值一些。我愿用生命换来你的自由。”

“我会杀了你。”Stephanos干涩地说道。

“我不是死在你手上的第一个人。”

“但我从没有——”Stephanos哭泣道，“这不代表着杀死你会很容易。”

“不。”Antonius深吸一口气，他有千言万语想要诉说，但现在都已经太晚了。他们将一无所有，陷入绝境。“我想不会。”

那些没有说出的言语在他们中间摇晃，沉重的让两人无法对视。

“Lapidator很聪明，”Stephanos说道，“该死的聪明。”

“他一直聪慧过人，”Antonius苦涩地说道，然后才想起来Stephanos并不知道Tiberius的为人，“我曾经是达契亚的贵族，从小就作为质子被送往罗马。因此我才有了这个高贵的名字。Tiberius和我一起长大，我觉得——我也不明白他是爱我还是恨我入骨。也许两者都有。他这人精神不正常，他一直憎恨我从不如他所愿。所以他才要这样报复我，他想要我的命。”

Stephanos无力地叹息，带着无尽的苍凉。“我不愿如此。”

“我们无能为力。”但他们还有时间一晌贪欢。“你——你想要我今晚留下来吗？”

慢慢地，Stephanos摇了摇头，Antonius觉得自己的内心坚强的外壳的瞬间分崩离析。

Antonius放下了双臂，独自站到一旁。

“我不是不愿，只是想让一切变得容易一些。”Stephanos安静地说，“拥有你只会让失去变得更痛苦。”

现在已经很痛了。Antonius想要告诉他。

如果这是我死去之前最后的愿望呢？Antonius想要问他。

但这只会伤害到他的爱人，所以Antonius选择了沉默。

“既然如此，祝你晚安。”他独自走进了黑暗。

唯有独处之时他才能放任自己哭泣。

 

距离角斗还有整整一天，大家都在排练，整肃装备，为第二天的生死角斗举办宴饮，和自己的爱人告别。

Antonius宁愿不要这一天时间。他不想再折磨自己，朝着那条不归路缓慢地走下去。幸福曾经距离他那么近，他几乎感受不到身上的枷锁——但现在一切都化为泡影，他的生命即将消逝。

他知道自己不配拥有幸福。起初沦为奴隶时他深深铭记这一点，而最近的幸福冲昏了他的头脑。

Antonius一整天都没见到Stephanos，也许是巧合，但更像是刻意。也许这是Stephanos处理此事的方法，让彼此都更好地接受注定的结果。Antonius已经整装待发，他也不打算再做无意义的练习。

如果众神选择了他——那么连他都无法容忍自己的苟且偷生。

长桌上摆满美味佳肴，但Antonius却半点胃口也无。

“我们听说了明天的比赛，”Henricus尴尬地说，他们陷入了沉默。

谁也不知道该怎么安慰他。举办宴会祝愿明天能在沙场上捡回一条命的确令人振奋，但是如果死亡已经注定，那么宴饮便成了离别。  
Ioanna突然凑过来紧紧拥抱了他。“唉，”她呢喃道，“Antonius，我很抱歉。”

Rhodios清了清喉咙。“我只想告诉你——我们知道你才没来多久，也没有什么积蓄。”角斗士的积蓄全部来自于主人的赏赐，如果农神节的时候Antonius没有那么消极，也许现在他已经拥有自己的财产了，“我们也知道你没有加入什么团体，所以……我们会为你的葬礼出钱，你将拥有一块体面的墓碑。”

现在是Antonius感到哑口无言了；他才来到这里几个月，从未想过这里的人会这样帮助他。他们关心他，是真正的朋友。好吧，六个小时之后他就要失去这些友谊了，Antonius想到，他现在更加伤心了。

“谢谢你，”他努力让自己的声音保持平稳，“你们是好人。”

那一夜——那是他生命最后的一夜——他用达契亚语向众神祷告，向曾经崇拜的驯马人之神祈祷。他希望自己能死得干脆利落，充满荣光。他自知不用祈祷胜利。

他梦到了童年的萨米杰泽图萨。在梦中Stephanos也等待在他的故乡里，朝他温柔地微笑。当Antonius伸出手想要触碰他的爱人时，梦境突然破灭，他甚至不知道自己有没有拉住Stephanos的手。

Antonius再一次站在了角斗场大门的阴影中，左手持网，右手紧握三叉戟，匕首牢牢系在腰间。他的臂甲闪闪发光，金属冰冷沉重地压在他的皮肤上。他发誓这次不会再为了娱乐任何人脱下它们。Antonius赤裸着双脚，仅在腰间系了一块布。他颈间挂着蓝色天石，与上一次唯一的不同是如果仔细观察，蓝色天石的旁边系着一小撮编成辫子的白金色毛发。Antonius用手指轻轻捻了捻这唯一的纪念物，即使待会儿它的主人会取走自己的生命，他也不会摘下。即使他死去，到了地狱，他也希望自己能够有所归属，他希望自己属于Stephanos，那个唯一爱过他的人。众神会看到的，他们会明白Antonius的决心。

但死前，他将孤身一人。

Stephanos并没有和他一起等待。他现在身处底下，站在一个吊笼里，等着被举进角斗场，就像是一场斗兽表演。但Antonius知道这次不同以往，Stephanos受到的羞辱与接下来的痛苦相比不值一提。Stephanos的方位还是Rhodios告诉他的，Antonius已经两天没有见到Stephanos了，也许这样更好。

他们几乎寻得了幸福，但现在命运只给了他们死别。

沙场上长号响起，大门打开。

Antonius手持武器走近曝晒的沙场。他听见人群在呼号嘶吼，他平静地走到角斗场中央，高举双臂向他们致意。三叉戟在阳光下闪烁寒意。他心里知道这些欢呼不是献给他的，更不是为了祝愿他胜利。人群欢呼是因为他们渴望看到Antonius血染沙场，死无全尸。  
尽管如此，Antonius还是愿意像他们致意，就像是一个有尊严的角斗士。接着他转身面向贵族包厢，等待着那个熟悉的身影。  
Tiberius俯视着他，露出冷酷无情的笑意，唯有已经预知胜利的人才会露出那种阴狠的笑容。

Antonius举起武器，紧咬牙关，恨不能把匕首直接插进Tiberius的心脏。但即使是这个痛快的想法也没能让他有一丝一毫的喜悦。再也没什么能拨动他的心弦了。

Antonius身后渐渐响起了机械运转的咔咔声，另一声号角响起，人群开始疯狂地欢呼。他无需转身就知道是谁出场了，但他还是无法抑制地挪动了脚步，仿佛是铁砂被磁石吸引。

他看到Stephanos正站在沙场。

Stephanos全副武装，他上半身的装甲比高悬的太阳还要闪耀，令人目眩神迷他大部分的盔甲都用蓝色颜料绘制，点缀着纯白与血红的纹饰，胸甲上一颗五角星棱角分明。他的马尾高高绑起，就像是即将出征的战马一般。Stephanos戴着装饰着翅膀的头盔，做工精致得如同出自墨丘利亲手。一柄罗马骑兵长剑悬在他的腰间。他一手紧握红蓝盾牌，盾牌和盔甲配套，同样绘制着五星图案；另一手拿着长矛，如同一个标准的罗马士兵。他表情冷漠，毫无笑意，完全是一个视死如归的战士。

他们的视线交汇的瞬间，Stephanos冷漠的面具出现了一丝裂缝，松动出了无尽的痛苦。可这一丝脆弱转瞬即逝，他又成了那个雕塑一般的士兵。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Stephanos前蹄一只蜷起，一只向前迈出，整个身体重心降低。他再向执政官致礼。人群几乎疯狂，欢呼声震天。Stephanos直立身体，手中长枪朝着Antonius倾斜：他在向Antonius致意。

Antonius举起自己的三叉戟回应。他的双手禁不住颤抖。

号角声再度响起。

Stephanos一跃而起。

Antonius的头脑突然一片宁静。这不过是战场。他是个角斗士，训练有素，毫无畏惧。无数战术在他心中打转，这不过是几个月持续不断训练的条件反射。如果今日他注定命丧于此，那他不会显出丝毫胆怯。他会战斗不休，直到终局。

他的策略已经形成，脑海中不断有温柔的声音在提示他。这声音听上去那么像Stephanos，不过这也正常，毕竟是Stephanos一直在训练他。人马的优势在于更快的速度，力量，他身上装备精良，武器的攻击范围也更广。但是不同于Antonius的三叉戟，长枪是投掷型的武器，Stephanos只能赌一次。Antonius手持羊毛网，心知Stephanos快如闪电，自己的掷网动作也不会有第二次机会。所有远距离攻击结束之后他们就要短兵相接了。他的匕首一无是处，毕竟他不可能和人马抱作一团。唯一的希望是三叉戟，虽然不可能卸掉Stephanos的铠甲，但起码能保证Antonius自己不受到长剑的攻击。

他深吸一口气握紧武器，周旋着和Stephanos保持合适的距离。

这时Stephanos突然——后退了。他轻快地跑着，四条腿精准地在地上画圈。很快他划出了一大块圆形场地，仿佛他不在打算从那个圆圈里出去。

接着他举起长矛，电光火石之间，Antonius突然意识到Stephanos在做什么。毕竟Antonius的一切战术都是他教的，他此刻正在把攻击距离尽可能拉长。他知道Antonius的一切计划。

Stephanos转身扬起身躯，手臂高举在空中，达到了巨人般的高度。人群疯狂地吼叫，而Antonius有那么一瞬间几乎看呆了。

Stephanos是那么雍容高贵，暴烈如狂风，他绝对曾是个让人闻风丧胆的士兵。Antonius此刻隐约意识到Stephanos在做什么，他要出手了。

随着他猛烈地一掷，Stephanos的长矛呼啸而来。

所幸这三个月来Antonius并没有一味学习如何防御步兵，如果那样，他很可能不自觉地去摸根本不存在的盾牌。与之相反，他灵巧地俯身一滚，又撑着三叉戟站了起来，长枪颤颤地在沙地上嗡鸣。

那冰冷的凶器与他不过毫厘之差。

Antonius不知道Stephanos是不是故意射偏。

他不能动这种念头，连之前的一切都不应该思考。如果他不够专心，那死亡会在眨眼间降临。Antonius举起三叉戟，开始四处移动，试着寻找Stephanos防御的漏洞。现在该用到羊毛网了。他不需要太顾头顾尾，机会只有一次，他必须尽可能缩短距离，让Stephanos没办法朝他远程攻击。

他看着Stephanos解下了自己的长剑，闪着寒光的剑锋出鞘后直指Antonius的头颅。Stephanos巍然不动，气势逼人。

Antonius知道如果想让羊毛网起作用的话，必须先解决那柄长剑。

他们不断周旋，直到两人的距离已经足够接近，Antonius扔出了羊毛网。

大网高高飞起，却被Stephanos躲过，无力地跌在了沙地上。再没有取巧的机会了，

Antonius双手紧握三叉戟，等着Stephanos下一波攻击。但是人马却依旧不紧不慢地围着他走动，显得犹豫不决。Stephanos当然不想杀了它，但是现在已经山穷水尽，他这样拖延只会让Antonius更加难受。

Stephanos最终举起了长剑朝他攻击，但动作缓慢到Antonius无需费力就躲了过去。他转身再次攻击，接着是又一次失手，一连两次，Antonius都轻易解决。

当第三度攻击袭来，Antonius放低三叉戟，狠狠划上了Stephanos没有保护的前腿。

鲜血立刻染红了金色的皮毛，Antonius后悔了。

他们曾经练习过打斗——老天，他们用了几个月的时间互相攻击——但是从没用过真正的武器，从没用铁器取代过木头。这次是真正的角斗，Antonius心中默默祈祷这是他唯一一次伤害到Stephanos。

但这是死斗，不死不休。

鲜血滴滴答答地从Stephanos的前腿留下，殷虹了他身下的阴影，打湿了他蹄下的泥土。这伤并不致命，也不会影响他的行动，但看着让人触目惊心，Antonius根本无法停下注视他的伤口。

“抬起眼睛，”Stephanos喊道，声音盖过了喧嚣的人群，“抬起头，看着我！”他的声音沙哑，似乎压抑着沉重的心绪。  
这听上去就像是曾经的练习，但是却丝毫没有给Antonius带来安慰。他只觉得更加纠结难过，无法集中心思，就连Stephanos的进攻都无法应付。

Stephanos扬蹄向前，而Antonius直到最后一秒才开始躲闪，他实在太慢了，只能举起三叉戟勉强抵挡，仿佛他们还是拿着棍棒在练习。这是他唯一的防御，如果Stephanos手中没有持剑的话也许这动作能管点用。但尽管如此，Antonius的三叉戟还是挡住了Stephanos的第一下进攻，但是Stephanos来势汹汹，长剑劈下，直刺Antonius裸露在外的手指。如果这一下成功的话，必定伤可见骨。

现在除了放弃三叉戟别无他法。

他的武器重重落下。

他知道自己的生命只剩几分钟了。这就是结束了，他苦涩地想道，唉，Stephanos，我很抱歉我们之间只能留下几丝回忆。

Antonius现在必须改变策略了。他一低身滑到了Stephanos身侧，将将避过他的前腿，待在Stephanos现在的盲区。

虽然计划只有个朦胧印象，但是已经开始行动了。他一只手抓住Stephanos的后背，手掌在铠甲的金属上微微一滑，随即抓紧。

Antonius瞬间被甩上半空，肠胃翻滚着，使用达契亚人祖祖辈辈传承的驯马绝学尝试着制服Stephanos。他在Stephanos的后背上夹紧双腿慢慢站起身，世间的一切似乎都开始暂停。他知道在Stephanos挣扎之前自己只有极短的时间动作，他甚至能感受到Stephanos强壮的肌肉在他腿下涌动。如果Stephanos真的是一匹马的话，那他一定是Antonius今生所骑过最烈的一匹。

他真的开始思考骑着Stephanos迎风奔驰会是什么感受了。Stephanos温热的肌肉在他胯下运动，那会是什么样的感受？

人群几乎疯狂，他们从没想过Antonius会使出这一招。

烈马都有鬃毛可抓，但Antonius此刻面对的是Stephanos，所以他做了唯一合理的事情：他向前倾身，手臂越过Stephanos的腰带，紧紧抱住了人马的上半身。 

Stephanos扬起前蹄站立而起，而Antonius唯有再次紧紧拥住他的人身。Stephanos不断挣扎，落地之后又再次跃起，试着把Antonius甩下去。如果现在Antonius掉下去，Stephanos的铁蹄会瞬间把他杀死。但Antonius血液中流淌着驯马人的精神，世间没有一匹马能把他从背上摔下。

当然，Stephanos远不止是一匹绝世良驹。他不断跃起落下，Antonius只不过在消极地等待Stephanos的最后一击，他满可以在地上一滚，用自己的体重将Antonius碾碎；他也可以直接拔剑削掉Antonius环绕他的手臂。Stephanos不会没有想过这些战术，他可是Antonius见过最伟大的战术家。

人马此刻的动作可以瞒过人群，也许可以瞒过所有没有接触过Stephanos的人。但是Antonius心里清楚Stephanos此刻根本没有认真，他只是不想结束这场战斗。

但这样行不通，拖延无法解决悬在他们脖颈上的死神之镰。

Stephanos再次重重落下，四只蹄子都陷到了沙子里。

Antonius现在山穷水尽：他脑子里空无一物，命运之神也早就背弃了他，甚至连他自己都不再抱有任何希望了。他现在只不过是凭借着一股无名的劲头紧紧地抱住Stephanos不愿放手。但就在这时，他脑中灵光一闪。

他解下了自己的匕首，那是他最后的武器。他把这冰冷的铁器紧紧贴上了Stephanos毫无保护的脖颈，压着他的喉咙。  
再没有选择了，这是唯一的解决之道，而Antonius因此痛恨罗马。

Stephanos立刻停止了挣扎。他双手放低，全身都放松下来。他已经心如死灰。

Stephanos将长剑丢入沙场。

“来吧，Antonius。”Stephanos呢喃道，仅仅是盖过了四周的嘈杂，“如果你赢了，你就能得到自由。来吧，拿走我的生命。”

不，不。他从没想到过这个。也许Stephanos一直在计划这件事，他计划好要输掉比赛。他不想要看到Stephanos被打击成这样，毫无希望与目标，这，该死的这让他心碎。

当Stephanos感受到Antonius的僵硬时，他继续用疲倦低沉的声音向他诉说：“我是个老兵了，Antonius，我从未惧怕死亡。更何况我已经活得比所有人都长久。”他的上身开始向前移动，脖颈一点点贴近匕首的边缘。“我知道我会死于战场。”

人群的叫喊似乎逐渐低了下来，而Stephanos的话语如同炸雷在他耳边轰鸣。这就是了，这就是他们命运的终结，全悬系在刀锋边缘，现在靠Tony来决定了。

他还记得Stephanos对他微笑，双手抚上他的脸颊，那么温柔怜惜。

“不，”Antonius沉重地低语，“不，我宁折剑，也不会让它夺取你的性命。”

他的视线模糊了，泪水滚落眼眶。

他的双眼缓缓合上，匕首从Stephanos的脖颈滑下。

 

在那之后，他不确定具体发生了什么。鬼使神差一般，他丢掉了匕首，颤抖着前倾，滑下了Stephanos的马背，跌倒在尘土之中。  
再次睁眼时，他平躺着，人马正将他纳入自己阴影之下。

Stephanos的左前蹄点在Antonius的胸膛上， 刚好按住他挂在胸前的天石；Stephanos站得很小心，努力平衡着身体，以免自己的体重压迫到Antonius，但是即使这样，Stephanos稍一不慎，Antonius依旧会死无全尸。抬眼看去，Antonius不禁颤抖，越过Stephanos的大腿，他可以看到人马已经扔掉了盾牌，重新拿起长剑。现在Stephanos双手持剑，剑锋直指Antonius的胸膛。

哦。

人群沸腾了。  
Stephanos并没有看向他。他的头高高抬起，Antonius顺着那目光看去，发现Stephanos正看向执政官包厢。他在等待Tiberius的命令。

Tiberius满脸恶毒的笑容，他举起拳头，拇指向上。死亡。

真是毫无悬念。

他几乎能想象到Stephanos将他碾碎，踢断他的肋骨，他的脊柱，直达Antonius脑浆四溅——如果Stephanos能够仁慈一点的话，他就会直接踢碎Antonius的脑袋，为他抹去之后的痛苦。

无论如何，他都不会求饶。他已经决心慷慨赴死。

Stephanos突然短暂而又空洞地看了他一眼。

接着，人马直立起来，马蹄在空中飞扬。

人群怒吼之声愈发震耳——

Stephanos在空中转了身，马蹄重重地落在了沙场上，前蹄距离Antonius的头颅仅有分毫之隔。他的手臂动了动，紧接着就扔开了长剑，让它远远地落在沙土上。

他弯下腰，朝Antonius身出援手。

Antonius眨眨眼睛。“怎么？怎么回事？”

这到底是......他必死无疑，而现在——现在——

Stephanos朝他虚弱地笑了笑。“来吧，站起来。嘘，别害怕。”他用力拉起了Antonius。

Antonius几次站立不稳，最终还是靠在了Stephanos的马肩上；他扶住Stephanos以保持平衡，而Stephanos用自己的手圈住了Antonius的肩膀。

宛如一人，他们各自伸出空闲的胳膊朝人群示意。人群同样在喧哗，但更多的是欢呼。Tiberius的脸色难看极了。

“他会伤害你的。”Antonius说道，他正和Stephanos一起朝大门走去。他们还是紧紧相拥，世间的一切都不会让Antonius再次松手了，“他会让Furius惩罚你。”

但此时惩罚像是一个那么遥远的词汇。Antonius的天地都在旋转。他们活下来了，他的脑子里只能想到这个。

“我不在乎，”Stephanos坚定地说，“Furius不会让他杀了我的，只要你能活下来，我不在乎他们怎么对我。”

他们一起走下了沙场，紧紧相依。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们两人一起走过了地道，又一次回到了芦迪学院。没有人阻挡，看台上的人还忙着为激烈的角斗狂喜，而芦迪学员的角斗士们则一心准备着自己接下来的比试。没人对这两个看上去像是刚从角斗场上下来的可怜人投去一丝好奇的目光。

不知为何，漫长的路途中他们一言不发。Antonius往前几步，这样他就可以和Stephanos手牵着手。他不知道前路为何，只想尽快找到一个安静的地方，和他的爱人说上几句话。他领着Stephanos穿过人群，走进了一处没有人使用的营房。如此多的情绪在他身体里横冲直撞，可在他张口时却又觉得无话可说。

Antonius转过身，牵起Stephanos的另一只手。等到他终于憋出了一句话，倒是把自己和Stephanos都吓了一跳。

“你差点死了！”

“我？”Stephanos简直难以置信，“我差点死了？那你呢？我们两个到底是谁最后躺在沙地上一动不动，嗯？”

虽然这句话说的既轻又快，但Stephanos睁大的双眼中满是恐惧。他松开了Antonius的手，却又紧紧握住他的双肩——尽管Antonius有一只肩膀上满是盔甲，完全感受不到他的触碰——然后又轻轻略过Antonius的脖颈，他的下颚，最终滑上了他的脸颊。Stephanos的触摸是那样轻柔，Antonius几乎忘却了不久之前他们还在死斗，不久之前Stephanos几乎杀死他。

但他没有，他永远不会。

“我很安全，”Antonius喘着气，同样狂烈地说道，“你没有伤到我，我很好，只不过——我差点杀死你！”

Stephanos用一只拇指抚过Antonius的下颚。

“我也一样，我知道你不会。”

就连他说话的时候，Stephanos都没有放松。他的手在Antonius的脸颊上逐渐施力，仿佛唯有紧紧握住才能保证对方不会从他的眼睛里消失。

“我们还活着。”Antonius呢喃道，“我们活着。”如今依旧危机重重，但他们真的都在呼吸，Antonius不会再错失这次机会了。

他的双手轻抚过Stephanos强壮的小臂，攀上了他的双肩，此时他护甲皮质的边缘发出轻微的声响。一触即发，Stephanos的双手一松，随即环住了Antonius的腰。

“我可以——”Stephanos支支吾吾地说道。

Antonius微笑起来。“任君差遣。”

Stephanos的双手一紧，接着Antonius就被举到了空中，直到他们二人可以直视彼此。Antonius用双腿夹住了Stephanos完美的腰肢，但护甲太过光滑了，他又那么疲倦，他几乎能感受到自己的双腿在打颤。但是他执意如此，更是用双臂紧紧抱住Stephanos的肩膀，把他金色的头颅环在手里。

“哇哦，”他快活地说道，“这上面的景色可真不错。”

Stephanos朝他眨了眨眼，仿佛事情做到这一步他反倒不知如何继续了。“你真这么觉得？”他笑道，目光注视着Antonius的双唇。

Antonius觉得自己的就像是一捆干柴，不用烧就能着起来了。

——————————————————————————————————————

 

“嗯，”Antonius呢喃着，向前倾身，“你知道，自从那次农神节表演我就幻想着这双嘴唇了。”

Antonius当然还记得Ioanna告诉过他Stephanos吻技欠佳，但他如此喜欢他，接吻如何又算什么呢？那根本不重要。

此时Antonius才意识到他沦陷的有多深。

他们彼此拥有，他们会存活下去。

然后，缓缓地，Stephanos靠近了，他们双唇交接。Stephanos并没有立刻攻城略地，如同Antonius曾经见到的那样，如同任何性淫的人马会做的那样。与之相反，Stephanos抿着嘴唇，颤抖着在他情人的嘴角印下一个又一个甜蜜的吻。

Antonius的一只手滑上去搂住Stephanos的后脑。人马的头盔冰凉坚硬，但仅管如此Antonius还是忍不住紧紧搂住它。Stephanos惊喜地轻轻呻吟一声，张开双唇迎接Antonius的唇舌，甚至开始尝试着主动进攻。在他们的接吻中有着那么惊人的对比，Stephanos强大的力量和他温柔地吻几乎点燃了Antonius的身体，让他心口狂跳，血液奔流。他的双腿紧紧环住Stephanos的腰肢，急迫的幻想着他们都不着寸缕，这样他就可以深入地感受Stephanos的肌肤。

Stephanos的吻一刻不停。他不放过Antonius口中的任何一处，吻意坚定不移，不慌不忙；Stephanos仿佛在用他的舌头重新认识Antonius，而他的情人也同样热情如火，激烈地回吻着，逗出了Stephanos一声小小的呻吟，表达出自己的惊讶之情。紧接着就是Stephanos喘息着，一串串细微的呻吟连在一起，仿佛他是个从未接过吻的毛头小子，或者说，是从没经受过如此真情的拥吻，吻过漫长的时光，而且陶醉其中。他们的吻中带着绝望，Antonius几乎能听到自己的血液在头脑中突突流动。Antonius知道他们的生命有多脆弱，他们可能差点就生死两隔；他们必须及时行乐。但现在既然两人都还活着，这已经是奇迹，而且还能够彼此相拥，这令他们的吻更加深沉，Antonius几乎要因为这些亲吻中纯粹的肉欲而瘫软。倾世的珍宝都无法让他放开自己的情人。

最终，他们分开了，Antonius轻笑着用头蹭了蹭Stephanos的脸颊，尽管基本上都被头盔挡开了。

显然Ioanna错的彻底，Stephanos如果想，绝对可以成为顶尖的接吻高手。  
“嗯，”Antonius小声道，抬头重新凝视Stephanos，“等下次咱们穿的少一点，我一定得再来一遍。”

Stephanos的目光还是紧紧盯着他的嘴唇，看上去完全没听懂Antonius在说什么。接着他眨了眨眼，好像终于开始清醒过来。他们现在还在芦迪学院，不是什么隐蔽的地方。两人全副武装，泥土，汗液与鲜血覆盖着裸露的肌肤……而且，Antonius的腿还紧紧缠在他的腰间，全凭胳膊和大腿的力量停在半空。

“你喜欢这样？”Stephanos问道，声音小到几乎羞愧，仿佛他真的不知道Antonius的心思。

Antonius笑道：“当然。”他曾经用微笑沉醉了无数情人，更是靠着那抹风情把多少人勾引到了床上，但此时他的笑意全无筹谋，几乎有些笨拙，他觉得自己现在和之前在沙场上一般脆弱。“我爱死那个了。”

突然，一声咳嗽从他们身后传来，Stephanos立刻把Antonius放到了地上。Antonius转身时，Samuel正瞪着眼看着他俩，不过脸上倒是带着一丝笑意。

“怎么了？你没见过男人和人马接吻？”Antonius揶揄道。

“老天啊”Stephanos叫道，这句话带着五分恼怒，五分欢喜。

Samuel咯咯笑起来：“我真是没见过，但是——Furius叫我来叫你们。”

Antonius叹了口气，之前欢乐的气氛荡然无存。现在是还债的时候了。

5.11 

21 下

“你们觉得我会惩罚你们，”Furius在他们面前踱来踱去，这是他刚从这个学院借来的房间。这里对于三个男人来说足够大了，但是Stephanos巨大的身躯让这里显得像个棚子，让Furius本来期望的威严氛围荡然无存。“我完全有权利这么做。我还记得前几天我才和你们两个说过，就是要提醒你们我能做什么。”

但是？Antonius心里问道，他小心地瞥了一眼Stephanos，看到对方视线坚毅，直视前方。Antonius第一次管住了自己的嘴；他觉得如果轻易开口可能会破坏自己的好运气。

“你知道的，Antonius，”Furius继续道，“Tiberius Lapidator不是我的朋友。”他唯一的一只好眼睛眯了起来，视线在Antonius和Stephanos之间逡巡着，“而且Stephanos也知道，我也并不想要你们死斗。我承认这事儿没有遂了Lapidator的愿我还是有点高兴的。 ”Furius哼了一声。“况且，要是我为了讨他换新把Stephanos打个半死，他养伤的时候谁来训练新角斗士？如果我把你，Antonius打一顿，也于事无补。从你们俩的表情上看，下一次在遇到这种情况你们肯定要毫不犹豫，再把这事儿重演一遍。”

这话倒是说对了。

Antonius终于开口了：“你......你不会为难我们？”

Furius摇了摇头：“算你们运气好吧。”

等Antonius再次转头的时候，Stephanos已经面带笑意了。

他们活下来了，还有拥有彼此。甚至是毫发无伤！这些好事他从来连做梦都不敢想。他们还是得应付Tiberius的报复，这算是幸福中的一丝阴云，但是起码在今天，他们不会分离。

今晚他要痛饮美酒，祷告上苍。他要感谢诸神——不是那些罗马神祇，而是达契亚的主神，他古老的信仰，他要感谢驯马人之神萨巴斯乌斯。

Antonius直到最后才意识到一件事。他们两个逆向穿过观礼人流回学院的时候他一直头脑空空，不，他直到和Stephanos往他的房间走，甚至是他关上那扇木门的时候才意识到。关门的声响在房间中回荡，晕出了Antonius的决心，仿佛此时他关上的是一扇牢笼的铁门。这是个完美的牢笼——Stephanos是他见过待遇最好的奴隶，一直被当做一个特别的负债人对待——但这终究是一个牢笼。

“我们还得再来一遍的，”Antonius说道，这想法让他重重地喘了口气；这像是冷酷的世界给他的又一次打击。

Stephanos表情严峻。“我们不用再对打了。Furius会安排好的。”

“不，但是——”Antonius再次呼吸让自己镇定下来——“我们还是得打。我们的生活就是这样，无穷无尽的角斗，你还没意识到吗？”

Stephanos低头看着他，表情迷惑，他仿佛不觉得这有什么不对。

“所以呢？我们是角斗士啊。”

“这不是常人的生活，”Antonius回击道，声音如同军阵中的凌厉长箭。“不是所有人都要这么生活。他们不用一睁眼就思考自己今天会不会死，也不会被逼杀死自己的朋友。”

“我们不是常人。”Stephanos目光深沉，他眼底似乎有一丝凄惨的希冀，但他似乎已经不敢再要求什么了。“不要和我说我和任何人一样。”他的一只手垂落，接着前后指了指，无声地展示着自己独特的身躯。“我的人生怎么可能平静？我不再期待那个了。我已经被奇迹垂怜。”

“其他人是自由的。”Antonius抽了口气，脑海中猛地绽开了一个主意。

Stephanos无奈地笑了一下。“你很快就能赢得自由，那会如你想象一般美好，但我永远属于罗马。你清楚自由的代价。”

Antonius向前握住了Stephanos的双手，用拇指细细研磨他手背上的士兵烙印。他知道Stephanos对于军队的誓言有多么深入骨髓。他已经完全献出了他的身体，他的生命。“嗯，Stephanos，”Antonius张口说道，他笑了笑，希望能让对方放松一点，“如果我说我知道怎么让代价打个折呢？”

这是赢得自由的唯一途径。

Stephanos仰起头。“你的意思是？”

“你现在有多少钱？”

这引来了另一个苦笑。“足够买下你的自由了，如果你想要的话，我可以全都送给你。”

Antonius立刻抓紧了他的双手。“我不会自己离开的。”

Stephanos疲倦地叹息一声，抬头疑惑地看了Antonius一眼，仿佛他觉得自己的情人还不明白世事艰辛。“我没钱赎出我自己；我对于Furius，对整个学院来说太珍贵了，如果我只是个普通人，也许我能攒够我们两个的钱，但是Furius对我肯定会给我出天价。”

Antonius笑道：“如果你被投机商人买下了呢？那样的话，肯定会让你身价大减，足够让你赎身了。”

人马的双眼一定。“什么意思？”

Stephanos肯定已经心知肚明了。他两百多岁也不是白活的，肯定曾经见识过这种事。

“你知道怎么操作。”Antonius说道。

Stephanos没说什么，只是看着他。

Antonius咽了咽吐沫，嘴里发干。这话真的说出来实在可怕。“我们逃跑吧。”

这几个字脱口而出，余震却经久不散。如果现在有人走进房间，肯定会发现他刚刚说了什么，那是对帝国最极端的挑衅。

“逃跑？”Stephanos重复道，显然被震惊了。他眼底飘渺的希望又一次升腾，但随即泯灭。“怎么——你怎么可能觉得我们能跑？看看我的样子？我们甚至跑不到意大利就会被抓。我们永远出不了罗马。全天下的眼睛都在看着我们。他们会把我们分开。这是个美梦，但也只是想象了。”

“不，我们不离开罗马。”Antonius说道，Stephanos困惑地看着他。“你真的不知道怎么做这种事吗？”他禁不住笑意，“我们逃跑，但是是跑去奴隶猎人手里。”

Stephanos只是看着他。“这有什么用？然后他把我们交回到学院。我不明白......”

“窍门就在这里：奴隶猎人不会把我们还回去。”Antonius捏了捏人马的手，Stephanos也轻轻勾住了他，“我们给他钱，让他把我们藏起来。然后他拿了钱去找Furius。既然我们都不见了，Furius也找不到我们，奴隶猎人就会成为投机买家，这样等到我们被找到，就会成为那猎人的奴隶——就让他这么和Furius说吧——这样他只需要出一小笔钱，我们绝对付得起了。Furius肯定会同意，不然他就会人财两空。接着奴隶猎人就拥有了我们。他会释放我们，因为我们一早就给了他钱这样做。如此，我们就成了自由人，可以随意来去。”

Antonius说完后大段的沉默笼罩了他俩，接着，Stephanos猛地低下头，抓紧了Antonius的双手，沉重得如同巨锚。人马的双眼大睁，恐惧和欢欣在他眼中混合，仿佛宴会中清水与烈酒在融合。Antonius知道Stephanos从来不觉得自己会拥有自由，直到此时此刻。而此时这份苦楚更甚，因为他终于知道自己本可以放弃一切得到自由，可却从未行动。

Stephanos舔了舔嘴唇。“这很冒险。”他的声音干涩。

“这种事情经常发生。”Antonius说道，尽管这并没有直接应对Stephanos的反对。

“可我们还是得穿过在整个罗马。”

“任何计划都得长途跋涉，”Antonius不为所动，“这样起码比逃去意大利路程短一点。我倒是在色雷斯附近长大，但我可不是斯巴达王。他的前车之鉴还不够吗？除非成为自由人，我们绝对走不到意大利。反正我们也要离开罗马；如果我们不走，Tiberius总有一天要抓到我们。他会找到我，而我不相信他会有一丝仁慈。”

Stephanos最后的反对低沉而克制，似乎他觉得这不容置疑。“这需要奴隶猎人和我们之间完全的信任。”

Antonius还记得Felix和他的妻子Rufilla。他记得那夫妻俩对他一直宽容善良，Felix甚至教会他搏击。他清楚地记得他十三岁那天，当他感觉整个世界都抛弃了自己，那天Tiberius对他喜怒无常，他跑出Cenaeus的家，试图寻求一丝安慰，他遇到了Felix和Rufilla。Felix带她去了马戏团看比赛，他们压了红方获胜，接着疯狂地庆祝胜利。那时他以为世人都能比他快乐，像是他们总能生活在在这样的一天里，欢声笑语无穷无尽。

他很多年没有回想起当时了。

“很凑巧，”Antonius开口道，“我刚好认识这样一个人。”

他们决定今晚就走。

22.  
Antonius=Tony Stark  
Stephanos=Steve Rogers  
Felix=Happy Hogan  
Rufilla=Pepper Potts

Antonius坐在自己的木板床上，等着吃晚饭——他们商量好了吃过晚饭再跑，毕竟路上饥饱不定。他又看了看空荡荡的营房，意识到自己没什么可收拾的，全部身家也就是身上的衣服。但是既然还不能走，他决定趁现在把这间承载了无数回忆的房间刻入脑海

他不会忘记的。一年之后，甚至五年，十年——他会变成一个自由人，可他永远不会忘记此刻。自由近在咫尺，而他此生所拥有最为奇特，也最刻骨铭心的感情被他紧紧握于掌心。只要他和Stephanos变成两个自由人，其余一切艰难险阻都挡不住他们的爱情。

而此刻Rhodios推开了门，后面跟着Henricus, Ioanna he Thorus。他们四个用同一副热切，明亮的表情看着Antonius

他们知道了。他们知道Antonius要干什么了。至于从何而知，也许是生死之交的默契吧。

“今天早些时候，”Rhodios开口说道，“我路过Stephanos的屋子，发现他在收拾积攒下来的钱。这让我有点好奇，因为Stephanos平时根本不怎么买东西。”

“我们觉得你可能知道，”Ioanna接着他的话头说道，“因为如果Stephanos要……”她不愿意继续说下去，但谁都知道她要说的是什么，“我们只是觉得你应该去看看他，趁他还没——”

“趁他还好找的时候，”Henricus顺了下去。

啊，看来他们还是没彻底搞清楚。

Antonius叹了口气。“我见过他了，”他如履薄冰地说道，“我……我以后可能还经常会见到他。”

Thorus困惑地眨了眨眼：Ioanna却已经恍然大悟地微笑起来，这让Henricus也明白过来。接着Antonius也憋不住笑了。他提了提嘴角，然后实在压不住笑意，干脆大笑起来。

他太开心了，尽管前途凶险——但是光是想想这件事就让他整个人都傻乎乎的。他即将得到自由。

“别告诉Furius”尽管为时已晚，他还是嘱咐了一句；其实大家都知道Stephanos要逃走，要是想告密早就去了，“求你们。”

“他本就不属于这里，”Rhodios说道，“不朽的生灵怎可被凡人的枷锁束缚？我们都知道，早就想通了。就连Furius都明白。”

“而且你和他一起走正合适，”Ioanna笑道，“他喜欢有人陪着，尤其是你。”

他们会不会生气只有自己和Stephanos逃跑呢？

“如果可以的话我真的会带上所有人的，”Antonius无奈地说，他知道只有自己走不公平，“可我们真的没钱了，而且现在——”

Ioanna点了点头。“接着说，说说我们为什么想不通要拆散你们。”

“愿再会时皆为自由身。”Thorus说道。

“我要是自由了肯定能挣一大笔钱，”Antonius突然想到，“然后我就能回来，把你们都解放。”

“可以啊，”Henricus说完，Ioanna就伸出手，这意味着一个盟约。

Henricus覆上她的手背，接着是Thorus，Rhodios，Antonius。他们都觉得呼吸一窒。

“自由时再相会。”Antonius说道，他们都紧握住彼此。

Antonius几口就吃完了晚饭，接下来就没时间告别了。他悄悄走到学院外延，Stephanos早已等在那里。人马打扮得一如平常，看上去和出来散步没什么两样，他要的也就是这个效果。罗马街头处处都有奴隶的身影，如果他们表现坦荡没人会起疑心的。当然了，如果Furius事后追查下去，就算是醉汉也会记得什么时候看见了人马。

Antonius探身向前用双臂环抱了他的爱人。他们真的要逃跑了。

“准备好了？”Stephanos问道。

Antonius点点头，和他并肩走出了芦迪学院。没遇上任何盘问。

他们现在正式变成逃犯了。

“往北走，”Antonius小声说道，两人立刻转了方向，“我朋友——他住在维米纳尔山的另一边。”

Stephanos不快活地嘶了一声。“那么远啊。”

是不近，但也没办法，Antonius走路的时候一直挺胸抬头，争取不露出破绽；虽说以前他也被允许上街几次，而且过节本来奴隶就能放假一天。可是路上行人还是会时不时看看他们。

别出声，他在心底里默念，他们是在看Stephanos，不是在怀疑你。他们没见过人马，或者说没这么近距离见过。

但他还是能感觉Stephanos也紧张起来；他步履如常，可当Antonius向后偶尔一瞥时，发现Stephanos的尾巴在不停小幅度摇动着。他也害怕了。现在是最关键的时候，从罗马出城进山。现在，唯有现在，他们可能暴露。

“我们得走快点，”Stephanos声音几乎微不可闻。

“不行，”Antonius说道，“别冲动，跟我一起走。”

他们当然可以跑，其实在街上跑也算不得什么特别显眼的事情，毕竟经常有马不停蹄的信使穿梭于罗马繁忙的街道。问题是他们的速度太不一样了。Stephanos太快了，而且比一般的马更有耐力。可Stephanos又不能自己先到，因为他根本找不到Felix，就算找到了，Felix看不到Antonius也不会帮他。

当然这都是建立在Antonius和Felix友谊牢固的前提下，不过现在也没时间去纠结这个。

Stephanos转头看向他，目光里有点玩味，尽管现在形势危急，但他还是像被Antonius逗笑了。“说真的，”他开口问道，“你这么聪明，却要我跟你‘一起走’？”

“你什么意思？”

Stephanos向后朝自己屁股，也就是马肩那里拍了拍，然后朝Antonius伸手。“骑我。”

Antonius还以为自己听错了。“你说什么？”

“骑我，”Stephanos又说了一遍，带点挑衅的意味，“别装了， 达契亚小子，别说你不会骑马。”

Antonius有点失语了，Stephanos竟然如此信任他。“我——我会，但是——”

“那就快上来，”Stephanos急促地说道，“别的事以后再说，但现在得快走。”

他略微停了停，Antonius连忙回身凑近他身边，然后像决斗时那样起跳。尽管如今穿着盔甲难免有些笨拙，但是他也只是稍微弄乱了Stephanos的马毯。Stephanos的这条马毯很轻薄，正适合剧烈运动时穿戴。Antonius意识到自己竟然能透过马毯感受到Stephanos的温度。看来没有这毯子更好，这样他就能用大腿内侧按压Stephanos的脊背，以前所未有的方式亲近他。

Stephanos很小地咕哝一声，像是惊讶，又似伤心。

“还好吗？”

“等会告诉你，”Stephanos说道，“等我们自由了。”

接着Antonius感觉到人马的肌肉紧绷，自己不得不夹紧双腿，俯身抱住Stephanos的腰身。

他们跑起来了。

维米纳尔山脚的小屋一如Antonius记忆里的样子。他敲了敲门，Rufilla随即出来了。她看着Antonius笑了笑，然后抬头看到了Stephanos，笑容一点没变，好像Antonius做出什么事来都不会让她惊讶。Antonius年轻时候的确不安分，但是拐带一匹人马即便对他来说也算惊世骇俗了。

“Antonius，”她把自己的红发向后抿了抿，“好久不见，过得怎么样？你这是把谁带来了？”她的表情即使在看见一匹人马后依旧是八风不动。

Antonius也笑了笑。“过得不错。这是Stephanos。Felix在家吗？我有点……急事想要拜托他。其实是麻烦你俩。”

她点了点头。“他在家呢，进来吧。”

他们一进屋Antonius的钉鞋就在地板上敲出声响——他没有屋里穿的凉拖鞋——接着又是Stephanos哒哒的马蹄声。

门关了。他们总算安全了，尽管只是暂时的。

“很久没看见你了，”Rufilla继续说，看上去很高兴，“你回国之后就没见过，也没听说你回来了。家里怎么样？”

她还不知道？也许Felix没告诉她奴隶市场见到他的事儿。

“我成了角斗士，”Antonius说道，Rufilla惊讶地张大了嘴，这就是对如今情况最好的反应了。自由人怎么可能成为角斗士呢？Antonius继续说道：“不过我还是交了不少朋友。”

Stephanos友善地笑了笑：“遇见你很高兴。”

“我也是。”

接着里屋的门帘拉开了，Felix走了出来，容貌没什么变化。他抬头看向Stephanos。“嗯，”他惊讶又赞许地说道，“你可进不来我那小屋子，对吧”

Stephanos笑道。“估计不行。”

Felix朝他们俩看了看。“我知道你喜欢马，Antonius，但这也太过了。”

“他不是马。”Antonius抢在Stephanos开口之前说道，但他觉得Stephanos可能本来也没打算辩解。他早就习惯不去理会这种事了。

“我说错话了。抱歉，”Felix顿了顿，“那么，找我们有什么事？”

Antonius尽力摆出自己最招人的微笑。“我再想你有没有兴趣买两个奴隶。趁着便宜。”

Felix呆了一会儿，然后咬了咬嘴唇。他看看Antonius，又抬头看看Stephanos，再过了很久也没说话。Antonius被他看得心里有点发毛，只得希望Stephanos严肃的表情能展现他们的诚意。

等到Felix终于开口，他是对着Stephanos说的。“你，一匹人马。”

“嗯？”

“如果我这么干了，”他问道，“你会对Antonius好的，对吧？我挺喜欢他，不想他出什么意外横死他乡。”

Stephanos立刻挺起身，看上去高大得吓人。“如果我伤害了Antonius，”他坚定地说，“那我愿受烈火焚炙，被地狱的铁链缠绕，再受千刀万剐之刑。”

Antonius看着他，半是惊讶于他的激动，半是惊讶于……这可是角斗士的誓言。“看来你以前发过这样的誓，为了别的原因。”

“这个嘛，”Stephanos俯身牵起Antonius的手。此时此刻，面对Antonius的朋友，他仿佛置身于新的疆场。“我更愿意为你立誓。”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

坑了很久，会在近几天完结的（捂脸）  
管理  
回复 编辑  
iloveqty888

10  
主题   
321  
帖子   
362  
积分  
不良剧务  
Rank: 3Rank: 3Rank: 3  
帖子321积分362RP值362 点  
42#  
楼主| 发表于 2018-1-29 07:26 | 显示全部楼层  
完结

 

Felix看了看他们紧紧相握的手，微笑道：“好吧，我干。”

接下来Antonius度过了此生中最为提心吊胆的几天。尽管他曾经磨难，但心知自由近在咫尺却无法确定的感觉实在难熬。而且他们现在相当于是被困在Felix和Rufilla家中了。他们身为逃犯不能出门，但此处又实在太小，住不下一匹人马。Stephanos进不了卧室，他们最后只能把一些垫子叠在地板上，凑合着过夜。

这几天唯一的慰藉就是Antonius可以睡在他的爱人身边了，因为既然Stephanos得受苦睡地板，他就绝不独自睡床。他每晚都舒舒服服地窝在Stephanos温暖的身体旁边，听着人马的呼吸入眠。

在他们到这里的第四天，Felix想好了计划，天亮时出了门。

“我去见你们的主人，”他说道，身影在门口逆光，只有轮廓被阳光勾勒出来，“祝我好运吧。”

房子另一半有个神龛，就挨着厨房。Antonius走去祈祷。

他为诸神奉上了食物，并许诺只要能成功就奉上一大笔钱。他舍不得自己的蓝色天石，不过罗马诸神亦不会稀罕此物，这毕竟是达契亚的象征。

他如今只能祈祷供奉有效。

当听到门外脚步时，他心中还是惴惴不安。他奔向门前，Stephanos早已等候在那里。Felix进来时，Stephanos紧张地抬起一只前蹄。

“他答应了吗？”Antonius见Felix没开口，立刻问道，“你现在是我们的主人了吗？他有没有松口？”

“他同意了，”Felix说道，Antonius大松了一口气。但Felix的表情就依然纠结。“他答应了，但是——”

他向旁边一迈步，Furius从他身后走出。他穿着淡色的长袍，没穿托伽，背上背着个包袱。

“但是我得见见你。”Furius说道，Antonius立刻周身发冷。

Stephanos立刻上前几步，似乎要用身体帮Antonius挡住一切可能的危险。

Furius笑了笑。“放松点，”他说，“你以为我都不知道你每天在干什么？我只是来告个别。”

Stephanos一怔。“为什么——？”

“你本来就不应该成为角斗士，”Furius平静地说道，“上一任君主可能不这么想，所以让我买了你。但是当今的皇帝愿意放你自由。你知道的不比我少，你是永恒之人，你觉得我就愿意困住一个圣迹吗？你以为我不知道你应该拥有怎样的生活？你难道觉得当年神圣的朱利叶大帝是为了让你血洒沙场才向上苍祈求了你的存在吗？”

“他只是想让我效忠罗马。”Stephanos同样波澜不惊。

“你已经尽了职责，”Furius说道，“像辛辛纳图斯一样，你已经完成了使命。故事里的英雄最终卸甲还乡，你亦应如此。你的生命属于罗马，也属于你自己。别忘了自己的权利。”

“你以前从没想放我。”

Furius意味深长地瞟了Antonius一眼。“以前，我觉得你不会在乎。”

“可能吧。”Stephanos没有反驳， “但Antonius呢？”

“他怎么了？”

Antonius清了清喉咙。“你不会觉得我也命中注定该拥有自由吧？我可不是神迹。”

Furius用仅剩的好眼冲Antonius眯了眯。“我不想让工程师死在角斗场里。你已经为角斗场奉献了精彩的演出，如果不是Lapidator在背后盯着我早就放你了。你赢得了自己的自由。”

Antonius不由得笑起来。“感谢您，先生。”

“所以嘛，”Furius把口袋往地上一扔，里面的东西立刻发出稀里哗啦的声响。他打开袋子，里面立刻露出金属明亮的光泽，金属之下是红蓝相间的皮质衣物。“我们可以去找地方官撤销你们的奴隶身份，但首先，Stephanos，别忘了你的装备。”他说着皱了皱眉。“我觉得你们应该不会再待在罗马了。不说别的，Lapidator不会轻易放过你们。”

“先生，”Stephanos笑容扩大了，“我们想离开半岛。”

“那更好了，”Furius说道，“去高卢？还是希腊？我觉得达契亚不会是个好选择。”

“去不列颠。”

Furius笑了。“我在那里有朋友，我可以给他们报个信，你们到了那里报我的名字。他们会帮你们安顿下来。”

“您不需要为我们做这么多，”Stephanos说道，“但真的，真的太感谢了——”

“哦，”Furius道，“我必须这么做，只是一年来我干过的最痛快的事儿了。你们能想象Lapidator的表情吗？”

Antonius能，不过也就是想想。他一辈子也不愿意再见他一面了，他可以摆脱过去，与Stephanos开始新的生活。这比他的梦境还要完美。  
————————————————————————————————————————-————————————————

他们自由了。

Antonius站在Stephanos身边，看着伊米留斯巨大的石拱桥横跨台伯河。在河的另一边就是奥勒良道，那条路将带领他们一路北上。

他们即将启程。

“不列颠很远，”Stephanos目视前方，话里有话，语气一如当年他说维米纳尔山远离西莲。

“是很远，”Antonius回道。

Stephanos早上买了一匹木讷的枣红马，现在这马正站在他们身后，身边放着他们的行李。马一直疑惑地看着Stephanos，大概是不明白Stephanos到底属不属于它们种族。Avizina心想他上马之前得把行李在马鞍上绑好。可他走近时才发现，这马根本没有马鞍，只披着马毯。这样，他就得想办法把行李绑在自己身上。他倒是可以先上马，然后让Stephanos帮他弄行李。

Stephanos困惑地看试图上马的Antonius。“你在干什么？那是驮行李的马。”

“什么？”

“驮行李的，”Stephanos又说了一遍，“我们得要匹马驮行李。”

Antonius叹了口气，把行李往马身上搭。Stephanos的装甲在里面，Furius给他的兵器也在里面。他说过这些东西都是凯撒大帝亲自赏给Stephanos的，他们必须得带着。

弄一匹驮马的确很合理，毕竟Stephanos不能像个牲口一样驮东西。Antonius还以为那马是给他骑的，看来是想多了。好吧，如果Stephanos只能走到不列颠，Antonius凭什么就能骑马呢？

他弄完行李之后转身上了路。

Stephanos实在忍不住笑了。“你要一路走过去？真的吗？快上来吧！”他指了指自己的后背。

他们从没再说起过这件事。Antonius惭愧起来。他不想让Stephanos觉得自己有马身就必须主动驮着Antonius。他是骑过Stephanos一次，但当时他们是在逃亡。而且他还是忘不了在决斗场里他试图驯服Stephanos的举动。他们从没说起过那次。

“我再买一匹吧，”Antonius说道，都不敢看Stephanos的双眼，“我知道你不喜欢别人骑你，我不想贬低你——”

Stephanos身后捧住了他的脸，用手掌抚弄他的脸颊。Antonius几乎颤抖起来。“你做的任何事都不会贬低我”

“我跟你提起过我会驯马，”Antonius忍不住说道，“我当时不是——”

“我知道，”Stephanos坚持说道，拇指摩挲着Antonius的胡子，“你不是在驯服了我，而是我主动……我主动把自己献给你。这只会让我们更坚强。我想要这样。”

他想要他们在一起，自由自在。

Antonius点点头，深吸一口气，然后跳上Stephanos的后背。人马的肌肉一如既往硬实而又强壮。

“准备好了吗，Antonius？”

他刚要回道，脑海里突然闪过尘封的记忆。“那不是我的名字。”

Stephanos转过头。“什么意思？你不叫Antonius？”

“我发过誓，只有自由之后才会用回本名，”他哽咽一下，单手按住Stephanos的肩膀，“我原叫Avizina。”

“Avizina。”Stephanos重复道，语气郑重如同在复述丰碑上的石刻。他立刻意识到这才是名字的含义，他愿意听Stephanos无数遍呼唤自己的本名。“很好听，在达契亚语里是什么意思？”

Avizina笑道：“它意为无坚不摧。”

Stephanos朗声笑起来。“那它与你再契合不过了。抓紧了，坚强的家伙。我带你吹吹风去。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

坑了很久终于完结了，还有个番外“从人体学（和动物学）角度讨论如何与人马羞羞”。


End file.
